Una desición importante
by Anael1510
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, habrá esto cambiado la vida del héroe de Konoha, por fin Hinata tendrá una respuesta de Naruto, cambiara la vida de Hinata su nuevo maestro...
1. El funeral

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto así que no estoy muy seguro de que tan largo va a ser, solo espero que les guste, tengo en mente poner algo de naruhina, sasusaku, entre otras parejas pero creo que me enfocare un poco más en naruhina en fin ahí les va la primer parte que espero de muchas otras….

Bueno como siempre la mayoría de los personajes no son mios solo los tomo prestados para formar una historia rara….

El funeral

Todo parecía que sería un día normal como muchos otros desde que los pocos ninjas del cuerpo de konoha que habían sobrevivido a la guerra habían regresado por fin a la aldea, todos estaban ocupados terminando de preparar las cosas para los distintos entierros de los caídos en la guerra, pero en la mansión Hyuga ahí se encontraba una confundida Hinata viendo el horizonte desde su ventana…

_PENSAMIENTO DE HINATA_

_-Hoy es el día, después de tanto por fin te despediremos Neji-nisan, gracias a ti ganamos la guerra, gracias a tu sacrificio pudimos recuperar la fe de seguir adelante y recordar por qué luchamos, además….-_

-TOC…..TOC….- **Hinata-sama esta lista, dentro de unos momentos tendremos que irnos para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia en honor a los caídos**-dijo Ko desde el pasillo.

-**S-Si en unos minutos saldré y me reuniré con mi papa y mi hermana gracias Ko-san**-Dijo Hinata apresurándose a terminar de ponerse el Kimono ceremonial de la familia Hyuga

-**Está bien Hinata-sama **-Dijo Ko despidiéndose para ir a informarle a Hiashi sobre la decisión de su hija.

Minutos después ya estaba lista en camino la procesión del clan Hyuga con los ocho caídos del clan, con la familia principal al frente, cuando de repente se incorpora a ellos Naruto vistiendo un traje negro de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-**Buenos días Hiashi-sama, ¿Me pregunto si podría acompañarlos durante la ceremonia?- **dijo un poco serio Naruto.

-**Está bien, ¿pero dime Naruto no descuidas tus otras responsabilidades?**-dijo el líder del clan Hyuga

-**Mis otras responsabilidades?...-**dijo un poco despistado Naruto, que después de unos instantes comprendió el significado de la pregunta y dijo un poco apenado- **O ya si, se me olvido por completo es que bueno creí que sería mejor que yo viniera a acompañarlos pero tiene razón Hiashi-sama, por lo que….. **_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…**__- _Y varios clones de sombra aparecieron, cada uno con el mismo traje del Naruto original-**Bueno muchachos ya saben que hacer-**Dijo un poco entusiasmado el Naruto original, acto seguido los clones se dispersaron cada uno hiendo al funeral de cada clan de la villa-**Bueno creo que esto resuelve lo de mis otros asuntos-**Dijo un apenado Naruto, el cual se unió a la procesión del clan Hyuga, caminando alado de una sonrojada Hinata

Una vez terminada la ceremonia Naruto platicaba con Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, cuando esta se acercó-**D-Disculpa Naruto-kun, es…que b-bueno yo quisiera saber, porque te quedaste tú y no un clon en el funeral de Neji-nisan-**Dijo una apenada Hinata,-**Bueno la verdad Hinata-chan, es que, después de todo él y tu fueron los que me devolvieron la confianza para poder seguir luchando en aquellos momentos….-**dijo un apenado Naruto desviando la mirada al suelo _–Es cierto después de todo con el sacrificio de Neji y con las palabras que le dije a Naruto-kun él pudo recuperar las ganas de seguir peleando y defender lo que ama-_ Pensó una sonriente Hinata, pero esta se comenzó a sonrojar hasta ponerse como un tomate al recordar que en aquella ocasión ella le había dicho que siempre estarían juntos, siempre yendo hacia adelante…. Solo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de la profundidad que tenían esas palabras para ella haciendo que se desmayara-**Hinata, estas bien-**dijo un preocupado Naruto atrapando a Hinata que se acababa de desmayar, otra vez no pensó Hanabi pero solo dijo-**Naruto ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación-** una divertida Hanabi al ver como Naruto aún no entendía el por qué su hermana se sonrojaba y se desmayaba cuando él estaba cerca. Llegando a la habitación de Hinata, Hanabi se excusó diciéndole a Naruto que tenía cosas que hacer y que después de que dejara a Hinata en su cama él podía regresar con los demás ya que tenía asuntos pendientes, acto seguido salio corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro Hanabi, Al entrar Naruto en la habitación de Hinata él se dio cuenta que a diferencia de él, ella era muy diferente ya que tenía ordenado por completo su habitación, Naruto dejo suavemente a una inconsciente Hinata en la cama acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja perdido en su pensamientos,-_**Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta que esa chica se pone así por ti, tardaste mucho no lo crees desde aquella ves que ella te lo dijo cuándo peleabas contra Pein mocoso**_**-**Dijo Kurama un poco divertido al ver como se sonrojaba el chico,-_**Aaaah ya cállate esto es asunto mío no tuyo-**_Dijo un enfadado Naruto-_**Bueno si después de todo, Hinata-chan siempre ha estado ahí para mí, ella creyó en mi inclusive antes que Iruka-sensei**__**-**_Dijo un más tranquilo Naruto-_**Y tú siempre la has apoyado mocoso-**_Dijo Kurama tratando de ser más paciente con el mocoso ya que después de todo tanto la chica como el, le comenzaban a agradar,-_**Si pero siempre creí que lo hacía por amistad, pero ahora que Sakura-chan y el Teme se están acercando más, y bueno yo sé que ella se muere por él, he decido tratar de olvidarme de ella pero haaaa kuso no sé qué es lo que siento por Hinata-chan no quiero lastimarla ella merece ser feliz y yo…. -**_. –**Na-Naruto-kun….-** Fue lo único que pudo decir una sonrojada Hinata que se estaba recuperando, tan pronto como los dos notaron su cercanía se separaron un poco sonrojados. –**Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama, la Hokage los espera en su despacho lo más pronto posible-**Dijo un Anbu que había aparecido en la ventana del cuarto, y sin esperar respuesta el Anbu desapareció en un remolino de hojas; Naruto y Hinata se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo hasta que-**Sera mejor que te cambies Hinata-chan yo te esperare afuera-**Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara tratando de ocultar el color de sus mejillas,-**Hai Naruto-kun-**contesto Hinata, dicho esto Naruto salió de la habitación. Cinco minutos después Hinata salía de la mansión Hyuga encontrando a Naruto distraído pateando una piedra,-**E-Este Naruto-kun, ya estoy lista-**Dijo un poco tímida Hinata,-**aaahh, si claro, entonces vámonos-**contesto aun distraído Naruto y los dos se pusieron en marcha a la torre de la Hokage y aunque ninguno dijo nada en el camino ambos se preguntaban para que los quería ver la Hokage.

_PENSAMIENTOS DE HINATA_

_-Para que nos quera ver la hokage, hace apenas una semana que todos llegamos a la aldea, ya tan pronto se reanudaron las misiones?, y-y aparte de todo será una misión con Naruto-kun….., pero este yo no podría hacerlo sola-_ pensaba una sonrojada Hinata viendo a Naruto, cuando este volteo y ambos se vieron a los ojos por un instante,-_Ya basta, a partir de hoy tendré más confianza en mí misma, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la memoria de neji-nisan-_se decía para si misma una sonrojada Hinata

_PENSAMIENTOS DE NARUTO_

_-Para que nos quera ver la abuela Tsunade, que misión tendrá para mí, acaso me nombrara Hokage, no si no para que mandaría a llamar también a Hinata-chan-_pensó chico, cuando sintió la mirada de Hinata y volteo a verla por unos instantes su mirada y la de ella se conectaron, después cada uno bajo la mirada y el chico pensó -_Sea lo que sea para lo que nos quiera la abuela Tsunade, si estaré un tiempo con Hinata-chan, lo aprovechare para saber qué es lo que siento por ella…-_

Sin darse cuenta los dos habían llegado al despacho de la Hokage donde ellos tocaron y la vos de Shizune les dijo que pasaran; adentro se encontraba Shizune, la Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y Sakura,-**Que bien que llegaron, fue muy difícil encontrarte sabes Naruto-**Dijo la Hokage,-**A qué se refiere abuela..-**respondió un iluso Naruto, a lo cual solo respondió la Hokage con una mirada amenazadora,-**A si perdone…-** dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que aún tenía a muchos de sus clones regados por la ciudad y libero la técnica Naruto haciendo que todos los clones desaparecieran,-**Ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad-**Dijo la Hokage una vez que Naruto libero la técnica, después de eso la Hokage adopto una expresión más seria y dijo-**Como sabrán todos en una semana se celebrara una reunión con los kages y señores feudales de las distintas aldeas para crear un tratado de alianza entre las cinco grandes naciones, por lo que voy a tener que ausentarme por un tiempo y…-O si lo sabía, por fin me nombrara el sexto Hokage, o amm el Séptimo tal vez si valió lo de Danzo pero yo creo que no, ya que no valió eso o si…. –**Decía Naruto cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe de Sakura en la cabeza-**Deja que la hokage termine baka!-**le decía Sakura enojada a Naruto mientras todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza, pensando que ellos dos nunca cambiaran,-**ejem como les decía durante mi viaje tendré una escolta la cual será encabezada por Kakashi, mientras que a ustedes cuatro les tengo una misión especial, a ustedes Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, buscaran a Anko ya que tú fuiste el último en saber su ubicación y ustedes dos Naruto Usumaki y Hinata Hyuga, su misión será buscar a Yamato, al principio seguirán a Sakura y a Sasuke, después él les dirá donde era la base de Obito y empezaran a buscarlo ahí- -Hai-** contestaron los cuatro chicos-**Eso es todo pueden irse partirán por la mañana-** Termino la Hokage y los cuatro ninja se fueron a preparar sus cosas para la misión.

Espero les haya gustado y mándenme sus comentarios opiniones sugerencias, en cuanto a que si le voy a dejar el camino fácil a naruhina no lo creo él debe de sufrir un poquis por todo el tiempo que no le hiso caso a Hinata y por lo de SasuSaku pues con ellos no lo sé aun todo dependerá de ustedes, bueno chao cuídense.


	2. La partida

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación aun espero su ayuda para poder mejorar la historia un poco ya que pues si me cuesta un poco el poder seguir solo espero sea de su agrado .

La Partida

Los cuatro ninja salieron de la torre de la Hokage…

-**E-este creo que debo de ir a preparar mis cosas para la misión, por favor discúlpenme Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san…-**Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro y desapareció en un remolino de hojas azules. Dejando a Sakura y Naruto con la palabra en la boca…

Solo un **–Hmp-** de parte de Sasuke rompió el silencio que había dejado Hinata tras su partida a lo que Naruto respondió enojado,**-Que no sabes decir otra cosa que hmp teme!-,** a lo que Sasuke solo respondió con una mirada de desprecio,**-No sé de qué te sorprendes Naruto, o es acaso que Hinata y tu…-**Dijo Sakura con curiosidad,-**Que ….no… es que… es que…solo que pensé que…-**dijo un sonrojado Naruto -**por cierto como van con la reconstrucción del barrio Uchiha?-**Dijo Naruto insinuándole a Sakura su reciente cercanía a Sasuke debió a que le ayudaba a reconstruir su antiguo hogar,-**Pues no hemos avanzado mucho….-**Respondió Sakura de manera triste, pensando más en su relación con el pelinegro que en la reconstrucción del barrio del clan de Sasuke-**Hmp si no les importa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes…..-**Dijo Sasuke aburrido caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba su antiguo barrio-**Espera teme a dónde vas-**Dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke del hombro y este instintivamente lo volteo a ver con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado,-**A ti que te importa dobe…-**Respondió Sasuke irritado; -**Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Sasuke-kun, si sigues con esa actitud y cara de pocos amigos nunca podrás ser Hokage y Naruto te ganara en eso, ya de por si nos costó a Tsunade-sama, a Naruto y a mí que el consejo Jounin y los consejeros de la aldea te aceptaran de nuevo, no arruines esto quieres…- **le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a Sasuke,-**A mí que me importa la opinión de esos viejos consejeros yo solo quiero restablecer mi clan y proteger lo que alguna vez amo mi hermano- **respondió aún más irritado Sasuke por la mención de los consejeros, **-Por eso mismo Sasuke-kun…-**respondió Sakura un poco más seria,-**Hmp-** fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha, **-Mejor vamos a comer a Ichiraku Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan así podemos hacer que conviva más con la aldea y de paso comer algo que me muero de hambre-dattebayo-**Propuso Naruto arrastrando a sus dos amigos de la infancia al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku…..

Mientras tanto Hinata había regresado a la mansión Hyuga

-_Debo de preparar las cosas para la misión, pe-pero en esa misión estaré sola con Naruto-kun, no sé si podré hacerlo, tal vez Hanabi pueda ayudarme, ella siempre ha sido más segura en estas cosas y yo…pues…bueno siempre me ha costado trabajo y además ahora las cosas están mejor con mi papa y con ella así que creo que será lo mejor….-_pensaba distraída Hinata en medio de la sala de la mansión Hyuga.

-**Disculpe señorita Hinata-sama su padre la quiere ver en su despacho-**Dijo Ko trayendo devuelta a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos,-**Que si ya voy….-** respondió Hinata distraída y se dirigió al despacho de su padre una vez adentro este opto una expresión más seria y dijo -**Hija hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo-,-D-de que se t-trata padre…-**respondió Hinata un poco tímida ya que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que le digiera hija, después de todos los años en el que el la desprecio por no tener la fuerza para poder ser la siguiente líder del clan Hyuga-**Lo que pasa hija es que como siempre hemos sabido tú no tienes el carácter necesario para ser el próximo líder del clan ya que, hay ocasiones en las el líder no debe de tener un carácter tan noble y bondadoso como el que tú tienes hija, y yo sé que has trabajado mucho estos años entrenando para hacerte más fuerte, pero ahora he aprendido que tal vez si puedes ser un digno líder, por eso te pido que convenzas al consejo así como a mí me has convencido para poder restituir tu lugar como futuro líder del clan….,**_ L-líder del clan? Yo….te convencí?,_ pensaba para sí misma Hinata confundida hasta que por fin comprendió el gran significado que tenían esas palabras, por fin después de tanto tiempo no solo había obtenido la aceptación de su papa y de su hermana, si no también la de la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia principal del clan, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento-**G-gracias papa, es-esto se significa mucho para mí pero, yo también soy consciente de que no soy la indicada para ese papel, yo quiero que mi hermana sea la próxima líder, así como también quiero que deje de haber ramas en nuestra familia y todos seamos uno solo un solo clan, sin separaciones, sin rama principal o secundaria, donde nadie tenga que estar marcado, donde el líder sea escogido por su predecesor y no por lasos sanguíneos..-**,-**Pero Hinata eso, eso va más allá de cualquier cosa en nuestra familia-**respondió Hiashi seriamente, **-Lo se papa lo sé pero estas diferencias solo nos marcan y crean rencor con el tiempo así como lo hiso contigo y con mi tío Hizashi-sama, asi como lo hiso con Neji-nisan,…..yo ya no quiero ver más odio en la familia papa… solo quiero que nos protejamos unos a otros por ser parte de la misma familia o por lo menos papa que ya no haya más marcas de maldición entre nosotros….-**Respondió Hinata sollozando; las palabras de Hinata habían cambiado la expresión de su papa, el mismo había vivido como la relación con su hermano poco a poco se fue desgastando por esa marca, así como la vida de su sobrino que en los últimos momentos, había protegido a su hija no por imposición si no por pura voluntad, el poder ser libre de elegir como morir…..,**-Está bien hija, me has convencido una vez más yo te apoyare ante el consejo pero no te prometo nada más lejos que desaparecer la marca de maldición y algunas prohibiciones para la familia secundaria-,-C-con eso será… más que suficiente para el primer paso papa…..-**contesto Hinata secando sus lágrimas,**-Con una condición hija-**La interrumpió su papa,-**C-Cual p-papa- **contesto confundida,-**De que formes parte del consejo una vez que tu hermana se la líder del clan, si vamos a tener un cambio en el clan Hyuga tú debes de estar presente-**a lo que Hinata solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza,**-Puedes retirarte-** dijo por fin el padre de Hinata y esta lo dejo solo en su despacho yendo rumbo a la habitación de Hanabi para poder hablar con ella,-**Ehh h-ola Hanabi-chan puedo pedirte un consejo….-,-Si claro hermana, ¿qué pasa?,-B-bueno es que yo….yo quisiera poder preguntarte si…si puedes decirme cómo puedo acercarme a N-Naruto-kun sin desmallarme-** dijo Hinata muy sonrojada,-**Ahh es eso, por fin vas a buscar la respuesta de Naruto ehhh, pues bueno yo creo que ninguno de mis consejos te servirían, ya que somos muy diferentes tu y yo-** a lo que reacciono Hinata mirando al suelo y poniéndose sombría y triste,**-Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es que tratar de controlar tus desmayos calmando tu respiración-**contesto Hanabi con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que su hermana recuperara el ánimo-**G-Gracias Hanabi-chan, creo que es hora de ir a preparar mis cosas para la misión de mañana-**dijo la ojiperla saliendo dela habitación de su hermana para ir a preparar sus cosas para la misión de mañana…

En Ichiraku Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke pasaban un rato como el de su niñez con Naruto y Sasuke peleando por todo y Sakura haciendo que se comportaran,-_Pareciera que nada ha cambiado en esos tres desde que vinieron aquí por primera vez, cuando tenían 5 años-_Pensaba el viejo Teuchi,-_Como aquella ves cuan….-,_-**Hola, disculpen si los molesto- ** interrumpió Kakashi a todos en el restaurante,-**Claro que no kakashi-sensei-**contestaron Naruto y Sakura, mientras que Sasuke solo respondió con un ,-**Hmp-** apartando la vista de todos mirando a la nada,-**Bueno el motivo de mi razón es porque quiero hablar contigo Naruto de algo ocurrido durante tu viaje con Gai a la isla tortuga-**,**-Seguro kakashi-sensei de que se trata-** contesto Naruto acabándose su segundo plato de ramen,-**Estas seguro que quieres hablar aquí, yo preferiría, bueno un lugar un poco más privado-,-No aquí está bien kakashi-sensei-** dijo aun confiado Naruto,-**Está bien, si no hay de otra, pero no quedara en mí, yo te lo advertí…-**En ese momento Naruto se puso a sudar y Sakura y Sasuke pusieron más atención a aquella conversación-**Naruto, durante tu viaje te encontraste con una ninja de la Villa Nadeshiko, llamada Shizuka, la cual te reto en una pelea, donde si tu ganabas te convertirías en su esposo…..-**Todos en el local se sorprendieron al escuchar una noticia así, y más Sakura-_Quien iba a pensar que eso le ocurriría a Naruto-_pensaba la pelirosa mientras que Sasuke solo veía un poco divertido las expresiones de Naruto que al parecer parecía que se quería morir en ese instante-….**Y eso no es todo…-**prosiguió Kakashi,-**Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de esta tal Shizuka, dirigido a ti, informándote que llegara en tres días para terminar su pelea y que si no estás ella te esperara hasta que regreses de tu misión-,-Que queeeee!-r**espondió Sakura golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza,-**Como pudiste hacerle esto a….-,-He, tranquila Sakura-chan esto es problema de Ero-senin, el desde un principio debió de terminar esa batalla y pues como ya no está, sus tradiciones es que sus alumnos lo hagan y pues al parecer soy el único que queda vivo…. dattebayo-**Contesto Naruto sobándose la cabeza,**-Aun así cómo pudiste aceptar baaka-**Contesto Sakura volviéndole a pegar en la cabeza, **-Cálmate Sakura-chan, en realidad pensé que ya lo había arreglado con ella la última vez pero al parecer no entendió… dattbayo-**, **-Como sea, lo importante Naruto es que arregles este asunto antes de que se salga de control-**Contesto Kakashi al ver como Sakura se contenía para no romperle unos cuantos huesos a Naruto por la misión del día siguiente **–Eso es todo nos vemos dentro de dos semanas cuando regrese dela reunión con la Hokage, adiós…..- **y este desapareció en una nube de humo. **–aaah, que voy a hacer….?- **Dijo pensativo Naruto,**-Como que que vas a hacer baka-**Con testo Sakura antes de comenzar a pegarle a Naruto; Sasuke al ver como se peleaban Sakura y Naruto decidió irse a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente y Sakura al ver que Sasuke se había ido, esta lo siguió dejando a Naruto en el suelo pensando _–Porque siempre es así Sakura-chan conmigo?-_

Al día siguiente los cuatro Ninja se reunieron en la puerta de la aldea listos para salir, al llegar Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata a la hora indicada se sorprendieron de que un ojeroso Naruto los esperaba impaciente y al verlos el corrió a saludarles y agarro la mano de Sakura y Hinata, diciéndoles que era hora y salió corriendo de la villa arrastrando a sus dos compañeras dejando a Sasuke en la entrada pensando-Hmp. _No entiendo porque no me sorprende….-_

Hola espero les haya gustado, jejeje personalmente no sé, creo que es mejor el mostrar una relación buena de Hinata con su familia ya que se la ha ganado a través de la historia y pues bueno el siguiente capítulo va a ver más momentos a solas de ambas parejas, espero ideas que luego no se me ocurre nada y menos ahora que regreso a la universidad, en fin espero sus opiniones, criticas, propuestas, etc….


	3. Caminos del destino

Hola a todos gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis historias, bueno aquí les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero sus críticas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc…

Caminos del destino

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin Naruto se detuvo a descansar en el claro de un bosque, después de la carrera que había realizado arrastrando a sus dos compañeras todo el camino por lo que no soporto más y se quedó tirado en el suelo viendo las nubes. –_**Vaya hasta que por fin te detienes mocoso, yo creí que estaríamos corriendo todo el día…-**__dijo Kurama acostado dentro de la mente de Naruto, pero este no respondió nada solo se quedó recostado mirando el cielo, pensando…-__**Sí que estas preocupado chico, el que estés así por ese chica Hyuga y aquella chica rara que nos encontramos es raro, aun en ti-**__Nauro solo respiro y le contesto-__**Es que no se si esto traiga problemas con Hinata-chan, aquella chica se veía muy decida y no parara hasta lograr lo que quiere, pero porque habrá vuelto a buscarme pensé que iba a cambiar las leyes de su villa al ser la heredera de esta…-**__,-__**Yo que se mocoso, no soy humano y no puedo pensar como uno-,-Tienes razón pero….-**_En esos momentos Sakura que ya se había recuperado de lo sucedido esta mañana agarro a Naruto por el cuello de su chamarra naranja,-**Como es que te atreves a hacerme esto baka… que te crees dejando a Sasuke-kun atrás, eres más idiota de lo que pensé, él es el único que sabe hacia donde tenemos que ir-,-He tranquila Sakura-chan no quería hacer eso, es solo que…pues bueno estoy preocupado…..-Que preocupado por que, no será por….-** dijo más calmada Sakura bajando a Naruto y volteando a ver a Hinata que aún se encontraba acostada en el suelo recuperándose,-**Que… que no….no es lo que piensas Sakura-chan-**contesto Naruto nervioso**,-Si no es lo que pienso, entonces dime porque estas tan nervioso Naruto-**le acuso Sakura con un tono insinuador, y al no haber respuesta por parte del rubio más que una reacción de pena tocándose los dedos índices murmurando -dattebayo , Sakura decidió romper con el silencio **-Como sea de alguna manera ella se tendrá que enterar…-, -Lo se Sakura-chan es solo que te pido que no le digas nada por el momento-,-Está bien Naruto por el momento no se lo voy a decir, pero tú lo tendrás que hacer antes de que regresemos-**Contesto Sakura levantando los hombros-**Ya terminaron de jugar su jueguito….-**los interrumpió Sasuke que había llegado desde hace un rato al claro donde se encontraban-**Si no les importa hay cosas que debemos de hacer, como terminar esta…..misión y regresar lo más pronto posible para restaurar mi clan-**Termino Sasuke de manera entrecortada tratando de ser más amigable. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a su amigo tratando de ser más amable,-**Que es lo que te pasa teme-**pregunto Naruto confundido,-**Nada dobe….-,**respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada **,-Sasuke?...-**pregunto Sakura,-**Hmp, no es nada, es solo que…, de acuerdo, estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron ayer y tienen razón, creo que debo de tratar de ser un poco…..mas …. Amigable-**contesto Sasuke de manera fría aun viendo hacia el bosque. Por fin Sakura rompió el silencio-**Está bien, pero está oscureciendo y es mejor levantar un campamento, Naruto, Sasuke, levanten por favor las tiendas en lo que reviso a Hinata-**dijo Sakura hiendo hacia donde se encontraba inconsciente Hinata; Naruto y Sasuke solo se miraron por un momento y ambos se pusieron a trabajar para levantar lo más rápido posible el campamento. Después de media hora Naruto y Sasuke ya tenían levantadas las dos tiendas y este último se dirigió a acomodar el lugar donde prenderían la fogata,-**ehhh,..Sakura-chan-**Pregunto Naruto rascándose la cabeza,-**Que pasa? -**Contesto Sakura, quien acababa de curar los raspones de su cuerpo y del de Hinata causados por ser arrastradas por Naruto.-**Es que,… me preguntaba, desde hace rato porque solo hay dos tiendas Sakura-chan,-Y todavía te atreves a preguntar baka!-**dijo Sakura golpeando a Naruto-**Recuerdas que tú nos arrastraste a Hinata y a mi hasta este lugar y en el camino se dañaron ambas tiendas ahora por eso tú y Sasuke tendrán que compartir por hoy así como Hinata y yo-,-Qué!-**Contestaron ambos chicos viéndose con desprecio-**Yo no pienso dormir con este loco- dattebayo-**Replico Naruto,-**Pues ni yo pienso dormir otra vez a tu lado dobe-**contesto Sasuke irritado-**Ya cálmense o se las verán conmigo los dos-**contesto Sakura de manera tranquila terminando la oración con una sonrisa amenazadora que ambos entendieron y se calmaron-_Bueno por lo menos aun los intimido-_pensó Sakura al ver la misma reacción de Sasuke y Naruto cuando eran niños y estaban en el equipo 7. **-En fin ahora Sasuke, por favor acompáñame a recolectar leña para la fogata y tu Naruto mete a Hinata en una de las tiendas para que pueda descansar mejor -**,-**Hmp-** contesto Sasuke y siguió a Sakura dentro del bosque dejando a Naruto completamente rojo.

Después de unos instantes por fin se movió Naruto hincándose para poder cargar a Hinata y llevarla hasta su tienda pero no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre la cara de Hinata, su piel tan blanca, tan perfecta, llena de vida, de repente, dentro de el nació la sensación de acariciar su rostro, sentir su piel que parecía seda, y poco a poco acerco su mano a su rostro, cuando por fin sus dedos índice, medio y anular tocaron el suave rostro de Hinata haciendo que esta sonriera y que Naruto se sonrojara-_Nunca creí que fuese tan suave y caliente la piel de Hinata-chan-_Pensó Naruto mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Hinata, -_**Ya deja de andar jugando y métela a la tienda mocoso, si no se va a enfermar y tendrá que regresar a la aldea-**_ Lo regaño Kurama, al escuchar la posibilidad de que ella tuviese que regresar Naruto reacciono y se colocó en posición para cargar a Hinata tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, como si la chica fuese lo más delicado que hubiese en este mundo, con cuidado la levanto y se sonrojo aún más al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Hinata y llevo a esta dentro de una tienda y cubriéndola con una sábana para que no pasara frio durante la noche, después de esto sé quedo mirando el rostro de la chica y lo acaricio una vez más antes de salir haciendo que Hinata volviera a sonreír; una vez afuera el chico se sentó cerca de donde sería la fogata mirando al cielo viendo como las estrellas iluminaban el inmenso cielo deteniéndose en la luna observándola con curiosidad de repente le llego un pensamiento al ver lo blanca y protectora que parecía-_**He de admitirlo mocoso sus ojos y la Luna se parecen mucho-**__dijo Kurama prestando más atención a los pensamientos del chico-__**Si son tan parecidos…-**_

Mientras tanto

Sakura después de alejarse junto con Sasuke del campamento y haber recogido un poco de leña esta por fin se animó al acercarse al chico, **-Estoy orgullosa de ti Sasuke-kun-**Dijo sonrojada la pelirrosa,**-Hmp, solo trato de cambiar para poder restituir mi clan.-**, **-Lo se Sasuke-kun y cómo te dije cuentas conmigo, yo siempre estaré para ti-** Después de esto solo hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos, viéndose a los ojos tratando de descubrir que pensaba el otro.-**Sabes hay cosas que nunca podremos cambiar Sasuke-kun -**dijo por fin Sakura sonriéndole –d**espués de todo este tiempo, aún está dentro de ti ese chico del que me enamore-,-Hmp, no lo creo Sakura, ese chico murió hace mucho, murió cuando me fui con Orochimaru-** Contesto de manera fría y cortante Sasuke tratando de alejarse de ahí pero había algo en el que se lo impedía-**Lo sé muy bien, Sasuke, yo también lo creí, pero después vino Itachi y los demás Hokages y ellos pudieron revivirte….-**Respondió Sakura acercándose a el –**Yo creo en ti…-** dicho esto Sakura se alzó de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro de Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en la barbilla; Al sentir los labios de Sakura tocando su fría piel, al ser ella tan distinta a él, con su calor le hiso recordar esa sensación que no sentía desde hace años, desde esos besos que tanto le desagradaba que le diera su madre, pero que tanto anhelaba, dejándole totalmente inmóvil sintiendo como el calor del beso de Sakura le recorría la cara para después volver a dejar esa sensación de vacío y soledad en el; una vez terminado el beso que le dio Sakura a Sasuke, esta pensaba-_Kya como puedes ser tan tonta después de esto ya no se va a querer acercar a ti, eres una tonta-_ pero no pasó nada, paso un minuto, pasaron dos y ambos ninjas se quedaron a la misma distancia esperando la reacción del otro. Hasta que una brisa fría atravesó la zona donde estaban, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a temblar de frio y sugiriera regresar al campamento a encender la fogata; al llegar Sakura y Sasuke se extrañaron de encontrarse a Naruto sentado de donde iban a hacer la fogata mirando al cielo, los dos chicos entraron al claro, pero ambos pasaron por desapercibidos para Naruto que aún se encontraba viendo las estrellas, por lo que Sasuke se dispuso a encender el fogata y Sakura entro a la tienda por las cosas para la comida, minutos después Sakura se encontraba preparando la comida cuando sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella,-¿**Que tienes Sasuke-kun?-**pregunto la peli rosa volteando a ver Sasuke, **-Hmp, nada solo sigue con lo que estabas haciendo…-**contesto Sasuke, y Sakura volvió a concentrarse en la olla que tenía delante de ella aun notando la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, así que decidió volver a preguntarle durante la cena, una vez terminada la cena Sakura le paso un plato a Naruto y a Sasuke,-**Hey Naruto que no piensas comer?...-**,-**Claro que si Sakura-chan es solo que…-,-Es solo que que….-**contesto Sakura enfadada,-**Es que, bueno, me estaba preguntando, como estarán el capitán Yamato y Anko-**, -**Pues….no…lo sé, ambos son fuertes pero….-**contesto Sakura desanimada-**Lo se Sakura-chan….-**Contesto Naruto,-**Tranquilos por suerte, la huida de Naruto de la aldea no nos desvió demasiado de nuestro objetivo-** Interrumpió Sasuke terminándose su plato de comida,-**Como que mi huida, porque crees que huiría de mi propia aldea, teme!-,-Pues yo que sé, tal vez sea por la visita de cierta chica, dobe-**despues de esto Naruto se sonrojo y comió una cucharada del estofado que le había dado Sakura haciendo que este callera profundamente dormido debido al sedante que la pelirosa le había puesto a la comida del chico. Sasuke voltio a ver a Sakura con una mirada divertida,-**Por qué lo hiciste? –**Pregunto el pelinegro-**Es…que, quiero hablar contigo a solas y con Naruto por ahí no se iba a poder, asi que decidí dormirlo para poder hablar contigo-,-Y bien que quieres…-**respondió Sasuke serio-**Quisiera saber que tienes desde, que paso….bueno tu sabes lo del bosque-,-Que, te refieres al beso que me diste-,-Si a eso he notado que me miras más y pues si te desagrado discúlpame no lo volveré a hacer, no quiero que dejes de hablarme-,-Yo no te dejaría de hablar eres de las pocas personas a las que les hablo y además ese beso no me desagrado, solo me tomo por sorpresa-**contesto el pelinegro viendo los profundos ojos de color jade de Sakura; _-Que no le desagrado, entonces tal vez aun tenga oportunidad con Sasuke-kun-_pensaba la chica viendo los oscuros ojos del chico, esos ojos tan negros como la noche que la llamaban,-**Eto entonces que tienes Sasuke-kun, que pasa?-**contesto Sakura sonrojándose y mirando al suelo-**Nada solo me extraño, lo que dijiste, sabía que tenía que cambiar pero nunca pensé que tu aun vieras en mi a mi antiguo yo-**,- **No solo soy yo Sasuke, también lo ve Naruto y Kakashi-sensei…..-,-Como sea, Sakura creo que será mejor descansar las trampas nos avisaran si hay algún intruso**- dijo Sasuke levantándose y se dirigió a la tienda de los chicos arrastrando a Naruto**, **antes de entrar a la tienda se detuvo y dijo-**Gracias por todo Sakura, descansa mañana tendremos un día pesado-** y entro a la tienda dejando a Sakura sola, después de unos segundos esta respondió –**Gracias…-** y al ver que el chico ya había entrado a la tienda esta se dirigió a la tienda de las chicas después de apagar la fogata con tierra.

En la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó temprano confundida por lo que había pasado ayer _-Este…. Donde estoy-_Penso Hinata inspeccionando la tienda y encontró a Sakura dormida cerca de ella-_Cierto estoy en una misión con Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san y Na-naruto-kun, pero solo me acuerdo que estábamos por salir cuando Naruto nos agarró de la mano a Sakura y a mí y nos arrastró gran parte del día-_Pensó Hinata poniéndose nerviosa y comenzando a mover sus dedos-_Realmente el me agarro de la mano-_Pensó Hinata sonrojándose,-_Tranquila Hinata, si te vas a poner así solo porque te agarro la mano, nunca podrás cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Neji-nisan, mejor hay que preparar el desayuno- _por lo que Hinata salió de su tienda y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, una hora más tarde Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de sus tiendas encontrando a Hinata terminando de preparar el desayuno y esta al verlos les ofreció un plato de arroz con bolitas de pulpo, los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron encantados al comer el primer bocado del desayuno que había preparado Hinata y ambos se apresuraron a terminarse su plato, una vez que acabaron;-**Hinata-chan puedes servirme otro plato por favor?-**pregunto Naruto-**A mí también….-**añadió Sasuke,-**C-Claro, me alegra que les haya gustado-**contesto Hinata sirviéndoles un poco más a los chicos –**Como siempre te quedo muy rica tu comida Hinata, un día de estos deberíamos de salir las dos juntas para intercambiar recetas-**sugirió Sakura,-**H-Hai Sakura-chan…-**contesto tímidamente Hinata, -**Si sería buena idea que le dieras unas clases de cocina a Sakura, Hinata, su comida no es muy buena…-**,**-A que te refieres Naruto…-**interrumpió Sakura golpeando al rubio,-**A nada Sakura-chan-**chillo Naruto y solo se enfocó en acabarse su segundo plato, una vez terminado el desayuno y recogidas las tiendas. **-Es mejor continuar, asi que nos diviremos las tiendas una para cada equipo-**Sujirio Sakura,-**Hmp, es por aquí-**dijo Sasuke yendo hacia el bosque, después de él lo siguió Sakura, Hinata y al final Naruto. Después de unas cuantas horas Sasuke por fin se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, casi al instante los otros tres ninja se detuvieron junto a él, **-¿Qué pasa teme? **- le pregunto Naruto, -**Nada, solo que ya es hora de que nos separemos a partir de este punto, la ex base de Obito se encuentra al Noroeste de aquí, en la montaña cementerio, Sakura y yo seguiremos por el norte para encontrar el lugar donde dejamos a Anko-,-Entiendo-** contesto Naruto,-**Está bien pero antes, Naruto, Hinata nos reuniremos dentro de dos días donde acampamos ayer para ver nuestros avances-,-Hai-** contestaron los dos ninjas y los dos grupos se dirigieron por su respectivo camino.

Naruto y Hinata avanzaron un par de kilómetros antes de que se detuvieran a descansar antes de continuar;-**Hinata, bueno, este yo quería decirte algo-** dijo Naruto sonrojado,-**Q-que pasa Naruto….-**,-…**hay algo que debes de saber…-**antes de que este pudiera terminar, de entre las sombras salieron 10 zetus blancos dispuestos a matarlos, pero Hinata reacciono antes que Naruto activando su Byakugan esquivando a los dos zetsus que la atacaron y defiendo a Naruto que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando,-**Yo te protegeré Naruto-kun, Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras-**grito Hinata, una vez terminada su técnica había matado a los 10 zetus blancos,-**Es mejor no bajar la guardia Naruto-kun-,-Este si claro Hinata-chan la siguiente ves yo te protegeré dattebayo-**Dijo Naruto sonriente,-**Sera mejor ponernos en marcha Naruto-kun y avanzar un poco más antes de acampar-** respondió la chica y después siguió avanzando revisando los alrededores en busca de más enemigos con su Byakugan, Naruto no tardo en seguirla; -_**Te estas volviendo lento mocoso**_**-**le dijo Kurama a Naruto para molestarlo_**-baa es solo que estaba distraída tratando de decirle lo de Shizuka-,-Y bien ya sabes cómo decírselo-,-Si le diré toda la verdad dattebayo**_- contesto el chico con seguridad-_**si claro será una buena idea decirle oye Hinata una chica loca me persigue para obligarme a casarme con ella y en estos momentos me espera en la aldea….-**_sugirió el zorro divertido-_**Bueno…si lo dices de esa manera suena…..mal-**_contesto decepcionado Naruto.-_**Como sea, será mejor que te pongas a pensar en algo porque no tardaremos mucho en regresar y ella se enterara de la verdad-,-Si crees que no lo sé por eso mismo se lo iba a decir así pero….-,-Con esa ida solo lograras que se aleje de ti-,-Kuso…. lo sé pero que debo de hacer…..-**_dijo desesperado el chico_**,-Pues si me preguntas a mi deberías de ir con ella y decirle que si se quiere casar contigo y así ponerle fin a tus problemas-,**_le insinuó Kurama al chico,-_**que que, como se te ocurre semejante idiotez-,-No me vengas con tonterías chico, yo sé que tu sientes algo por esa chica-,-Esteee, pues…. Si…. Yo ….la …quiero..y ella es conmigo como siempre quise que fuese Sakura-chan conmigo, pero no estoy seguro de esto….-,-Nunca dejaras de ser un mocoso…-**_le respondió kurama antes de dormirse-_**Hey tu zorro de…..-**_respondió Naruto enojado pero fue interrumpido por Hinata quien se había detenido unos metros enfrente de donde se encontraba el chico de frente al atardecer donde solo se observaba la silueta de la chica, -_Hinata-chan es tan hermosa, ella…..ella es la chica de la otra vez, cuando éramos niños-_pensó Naruto recordando la silueta de la mujer que vio en el agua hace tanto tiempo. –**Na-naruto, estas bien- **le llamaba Hinata;-**Eres hermosa Hinata-chan-** contesto Naruto aun perdido en sus pensamientos,-_El…el m-me dijo…que era…h-hermosa-_pensó Hinata haciendo que se desmayara y Naruto reaccionara saliendo de su mundo y agarrando a la chica antes de que esta callera por completo, –_Otra vez te desmayaste Hinata –chan-_pensó Naruto recargando a Hinata en un arból,-**Sabes Hinata-chan, a pesar de todo creo que tú me gustas, debo de ir a preparar las cosas, descansa-** Dijo el rubio acariciando el rostro de Hinata, después él se paró y fue a preparar las cosas para el campamento.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo ya que creo que es mejor dividir la misión es dos capítulos, el siguiente estará emocionante, bueno nos vemos, espero sus sugerencias, quejas, peticiones, etc… y bueno también espero que no me tarde mucho en subir el cuarto capítulo, pero bueno ya veremos cómo me trae la univerdidad esta semana, cuídense gracias por dedicar su tiempo a esta historia


	4. Misión cumplida

Hola otra vez aquí les traigo en nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten y pues solo recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados para formar esta historia rara

Misión cumplida

Ya era de noche cuando por fin reacciono Hinata.

_ -¿Qué es lo que paso?-_Se preguntaba la chica al despertar y se encontró con Naruto, quien estaba preparando un poco de ramen instantáneo, -_Es cierto, me volví a desmayar, cuando el….cuando el d-dijo que era h-hermosa, y después tuve ese sueño, parecía tan real, el m-me…dijo q-que le gustaba….-_Pensaba la chica un poco sonrojada cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había despertado Hinata –¿**Eto, como te sientes Hinata-chan?-,-Ya estoy mejor Naruto-kun-**,-**Me alegra que estés mejor -dattebayo, ven y come un poco de ramen-**Le dijo el rubio a Hinata con una sonrisa y esta se acercó a la fogata pensando en cómo alguien podía reusarse a esa encantadora sonrisa, al sentarse Hinata de frente de Naruto sus miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose ambos dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

_PENSAMIENTOS DE HINATA_

_-Naruto-kun…si tan solo….si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de poder e-estar a tu lado y darte todo este amor q-que siento por ti; p-pero tu….aun no me has respondido a….a mi confesión, que tal si tu….si tu no me quieres-,-Ya basta Hinata, el sí siente algo por ti, si no aquella ves no hubiese reaccionado así-_ Se contestó a si misma recordando cómo se puso el, después de que Pein casi la mata cuando intento salvarlo-_A-Aquella vez a pesar de mi heridas, logre salvarlo y…y ahora es tiempo de arriesgarlo todo voy a hacer que le guste, tal y como te lo prometí Neji-nisan…..-_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE NARUTO_

_-Hinata-chan, tus ojos, son tan hermosos… y además siempre has sido tan buena conmigo, como es que no me di cuenta antes…-,__**-Si mal no recuerdas mocoso, andabas persiguiendo a esa pelirosa-**_Le contesto Kurama que miraba divertido la escena entre ambos chicos-_**Si lo sé pero, después de la falsa confesión de Sakura-chan me di cuenta de que, en realidad ella solo me ve como su hermano y que nunca tendré una oportunidad con ella-,-Por lo menos es una avance-,-Si, por lo menos lo es pero, esto que siento por Hinata-chan, es totalmente distinto, me siento tan bien a su lado que…. No quiero perderla y aún queda el asunto de Shizuka… aaaah que voy a hacer dattebayo…-,-Eres un necio cabeza dura, mocoso ya te lo dije, dile a Hinata que se case contigo-,-aaaaaa, ya te dije que no…., por lo menos no por el momento, no quiero que las cosas sean así y piense que le estoy correspondiendo para librarme de Shizuka, además desde cuando llamas a Hinata por su nombre Kurama-,-Hmp, sabes que desde que terminó la guerra soy otro y por alguna extraña razón ella además de ti son los únicos que me agradan-,-oooo si claro-**_ contesto el chico sin creerle nada_**,-Como sea mocoso es hora de que hagas algo ella te está viendo-**_

Y en ese instante ambos voltearon la mirada y se sonrojaron por la mirada del otro; ambos cenaron sin saber que decir y no fue sino hasta que ambos terminaron de comer cuando-**Hey Hinata-chan c-creo, que hay algo que debes de saber-** le dijo el chico viendo al suelo**,-Q-Que pasa Naruto-kun-**contesto Hinata un poco preocupada-**Bueno es que no sé cómo decírtelo pero, pero….bueno….veras en la aldea hay una…-,-Discúlpame Naruto, pero tengo que irme a dormir….** -Contesto la chica triste, apenas pudiendo evitar que se le quebrara la voz por la tristeza que sentía por el miedo de en qué terminara esa oración… **-Hinata-chan…..-**dijo Naruto agarrando por la mano a Hinata,-¿**Qué es lo que pasa Naruto…..?-**contesto la chica sin voltearlo a verlo aun con una expresión triste en el rostro-**Pues es que yo…..-**dijo el chico abrazando a Hinata, esta al sentir el calor del rubio se comenzó a poner roja,-**N-Naruto no creo poder resistir…-**alcanzo a decir la chica antes de perder el conocimiento, el chico tiernamente sujeto a Hinata le dio un beso en la frente y la llevo hasta la tienda de acampar donde la dejo dormida –**En un momento regreso- **le susurro al odio el chico,-_**Vaya si que te ha cambiado luna, mocoso-**_comento Kurama,-¿_**por qué le dices luna a Hinata-chan?-,-Porque así la llamaste tu cuando te diste cuenta de lo hermosa que es-,**_ Naruto no respondió solo se quedó pensando en cuanto había cambiado su biju desde la guerra, sorprendido de cómo trataba a Hinata-_**¿Comó sea no tienes algo que hacer?-**_ pregunto Kurama tratando de evitar una conversación fastidiosa con el chico- _**Cierto-**_ Respondió el chico y salió de la tienda -_** Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-**_ dijo Naruto creando 4 clones de sombra, -**Bueno muchachos necesito que creen un perímetro yo me quedare aquí para cuidar el campamento-**Dijo el Naruto original**,- Y si mejor tú vas y nos quedamos nosotros-** dijo uno de sus clones,-**Que les pasa bola de pervertidos, váyanse de una buena vez!...-,- Está bien pero algo tenías que heredar de Ero-sennin-** Dijo un clon antes de que estos se fueran, Naruto solo se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza pensando-_Si esa es una parte de mi personalidad, realmente no quiero saber que más me pego ero-sennin, como sea…-_ y Naruto regreso a la tienda, entrando lo más sigiloso que pudo para no despertar a la chica y solo se quedó sentado a su lado, admirando la belleza que emanaba la chica,_ -__**Hinata-chan, si tan solo las cosas fuesen diferentes, si tan solo pudiera decirte plenamente que quiero estar contigo-,**_pensaba el rubio,-_**Aun no es tarde mocoso, ya te dije que es lo que debes de hacer-**_ contesto Kurama,-_**Aun no, no es momento para pensar en eso, primero debo de decirle lo de Shizuka y aclarar las cosa, des pues…..tal vez…yo…-,-Hmp, como quieras mocoso-,**_respondió Kurama antes de fingir dormirse_- Hinata-chan, porque habré sido tan siego, hmp….., siempre persiguiendo a Sakura-chan, mientras que tú, tu siempre estabas ahí, con tu cálida sonrisa, dispuesta ayudarme, el calor de tu cuerpo, además de que eres muy atractiva, aaaah he sido un tonto, como no puede darme cuenta antes, si es imposible no enamorarse de ti…-_pensó el chico acariciando el rostro de Hinata, deleitándose con la textura y calidez de su piel, cuando por fin sonrió y se acostó a su lado abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho y este se sonrojo al ver como la chica se acomodaba y sonreía al sentir el calor del chico, Naruto rodeo con su otro brazo la cintura de Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, provocando que ella susurra su nombre y el chico solo se quedó quieto sintiendo la respiración de Hinata sobre su pecho, de alguna manera el estar en así con ella llenaba el vacío que tenía en el corazón desde que era niño, que a pesar de que había sido parcialmente llenado cuando se enteró de la verdad acerca de sus padres, aún existía ese vacío, pero con Hinata, no existía ningún vacío, todo era tan agradable, se sentía lleno y feliz;-**Dulces sueños Hinata-chan-**le susurro el chico al oído antes de quedarse dormido a su lado abrazándola.

_SUEÑOS DE HINATA_

_Era de madrugada cuando dos sombras a parecieron en el campo de batalla; Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y otros ninjas de la alianza ninja se encontraban peleando con el ejército principal de Akatsuki, eran superados en número cuando estos dos ninjas llegaron anunciando la llegada de refuerzos.-Hinata-sama, Neji-sama ha ordenado retirarnos para reagruparnos junto con los refuerzos-dijo Ko,-Hai-contesto está matando al último zetsu blanco que se encontraba cerca de ella y ambos se retiraron hacia al este por donde habían llegado aquellos ninjas reuniéndose con Neji y Shino,-Que raro, el cuartel general informo que los refuerzos iban a llegar más tarde- Dijo Neji a los demás oficiales-Tal vez solo apresuraron el paso Neji-nisan-contesto Hinata,-No lo creo, Hinata, esto es muy sospechoso además de que si mal no recuerdo esos ninjas son del escuadrón de Kakashi-sensei y ellos se encuentran al oeste de nuestra posición y no hemos recibido noticias del cuartel general desde hace horas-dijo Shino mirando fijamente a los dos ninjas que acaban de llegar-Entonces ellos tal vez podrían ser…..-dijo Neji insinuando que aquellos podrían ser los impostores de los que tanto hablan en el cuartel general,-Es una posibilidad…-contesto Shino,- Creo que ya nos descubrieron-dijo uno de los ninjas antes de que estos atacaran a Neji y a Hinata-Colmillo sobre colmillo-dijo Kiba usando su técnica para matar a los impostores-No deberías de bajar la guardia Neji- dijo Kiba,-Como sea ahora estamos rodeados, usuarios de elemento tierra formen una barrera alrededor de nosotros-Despues de esto los 10 ninjas usuarios del elemento tierra restantes del escuadrón que rescataron hace dos días, crearon una barrera alrededor de los ninjas aliados de 5 m de altura-Cualquiera que entre a la barrera deberá de considerarse un enemigo-grito Neji a los ninja restantes. Durante las siguientes 5 horas las fuerzas ninja de los shinobi aliados mermaban y aun eran superados en número por los zetus blancos y por las imitaciones de sus mismos aliados y caídos; Hinata agotada, se encontraba rodeada por varios enemigos, mientras que su primo y sus amigos se trataban de abrir paso para poder ayudar a la chica,-_ _-8 trigramas 32 palmas….-dijo Hinata tratando de realizar su técnica para acabar con los enemigos que tenía frente de ella y ganar más tiempo en lo que llegaban sus amigos,.. -1,2,3…4….10…24…..-fue todo lo que pudo hacer la chica antes de que callera cansada de agotamiento, en ese momento un zetsu blanco aprovecho para atacar a la chica, Hinata solo vio la katana del zetsu cortar el aire en dirección a ella cuando cerró los ojos y espero, paso un segundo y la espada aún no había hecho contacto con su piel, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos y vio a Naruto deteniendo la katana del zetsu a pocos centímetros de su cuello-__**Naruto-kun…-**__susurro Hinata al ver a su amado salvándola una vez más, después de eso Naruto ayudo a los shinobis de la alianza a derrotar a su enemigo, poco a poco los shinobis de la alianza ganaron terreno sobre los zetsus blancos, para al final ganar esa batalla; una vez terminada la batalla Naruto fue a la tienda donde descansaba Hinata, donde la abrazo y le dijo _,_-__**Sabes Hinata-chan, a pesar de todo creo que tú me gustas, debo de ir a preparar las cosas, descansa-**__ y se salió de la tienda….._

Hinata despertó sudando y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola en la tienda, sentía el calor de un cuerpo junto a ella, que la abrazaba y emanaba un olor tan irresistible para ella, que lo reconoció al instante, era el olor de Naruto y ella abrió los ojos confirmando lo que su olfato le había dicho, ella puso toda su voluntad en no gritar o desmayarse de la impresión pero no pudo evitar el ponerse roja,-_Na-Naruto d-durmió a -mi lado y…y el me a-abrazo-_pensaba la chica teniendo la cara al rojo vivo,-_Sera mejor que prepare algo de desayunar, en muestra de agradecimiento-_se convenció a sí misma y salió de la tienda, encontrando un hermoso paisaje del bosque cubierto del roció de la mañana que reflejaban los rayos de distintos matices naranjas del sol al amanecer,-_Naruto-kun es tan parecido al sol con su sonrisa que te calienta el alma-_pensó la chica y recordó el sueño que había tenido, un sueño que desde que había acabado la guerra la amenazaba cada noche pero esta noche había sido diferente, este sueño no acababa con el rescatándola, si no que con el despidiéndose de ella y diciéndole que le gustaba, al pensar en eso a Hinata se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y se ruborizo un poco-_No sé si haya sido un sueño o no Naruto-kun pero prometo no rendirme hasta que me des una oportunidad de hacerte feliz-_pensó la chica mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Al poco rato Naruto se despertó buscando el calor de Hinata y este se preocupó al no verla y se sentó de golpe e inspecciono la tienda en rastro de alguna señal de la chica, pero solo escucho una dulce melodía que tarareaba Hinata, la cual le robo una sonrisa de su cara mientras deseaba que fuesen así todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida, una vez que acabo de vestirse, Naruto salió de la tienda y se encontró con la chica alado de una fogata preparando el desayuno,**-que tierna te vez-**dijo el rubio haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara**-…..este…yo… ya casi está listo el desayuno Naruto-kun-**fue lo único que pudo contestar la chica, Naruto solo se sentó a su lado y espero con paciencia a que la chica a la cual él quería entregarle su amor acabara de cocinar mientras el solo disfrutaba de su compañía, los siguientes 10 minutos fueron muy incomodos para Hinata ya que no sabía porque desde hace un tiempo Naruto se portaba distinto con ella, y no fue sino hasta que estaba a punto de servirle el desayuno a su amado cuando pensó que tal vez la atención del chico era porque-_le gusto…..-_se dijo a si misma-_y-yo le g-gusto….le gusto_-pensaba emocionada mientras se sonrojaba hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos el abrazo del chico, Naruto abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata contra su pecho y le dijo-**Gracias por todo Hina-chan-**,Hinata estaba toda roja y estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando recordó el consejo que le dio su hermana-_solo trata de controlar tu respiración-_ se repetía mentalmente hasta que pudo ser capaz de hablar-**D-denada Naruto-kun es….solo…que ..yo… estoy a punto de desmayarme-**dijo sonrojada la chica, Naruto solo la soltó y le sonrió mientras se acababa su desayuno; Una vez terminado el desayuno ambos ninjas recogieron el campamento y prosiguieron con su búsqueda, a medio día estos llegaron por fin a su destino,-**Ten cuidado Hinata-chan-**,**-Tu también Naruto-kun-**contesto la chica activando su Byakugan en busca de posibles enemigos, una vez que termino su búsqueda, le hiso una señal a Naruto indicándole que solo había 20 enemigos y que la siguiera, ambos ninjas entraron sin ser descubiertos a la antigua base de Akatsuki,-**Se nos acaba el tiempo y esos tontos no llegan-**dijo uno de los zetsus blancos,-**Es mejor que regresemos e iniciemos la junta para decidir qué hacer con ese ninja capaz de controlar el mokuton, se nos agota el tiempo-**contesto el otro y ambos zetsus se alejaron por un corredor hasta una gran puerta, donde desaparecieron,-**pst…. Por aquí-** le susurro Hinata al rubio y este la siguió por varios pasillos más hasta llegar a una inmensa cámara la cual tenía una plataforma en el centro rodeada por un abismo,-**Segura que es aquí Hinata-chan, no veo al capitán Yamato por ningún lado-,-Estoy seguro Naruto-kun, no lo puedo ver bien pero siento su chakra está ahí-**contesto Hinata señalando al fondo del abismo, ambos ninjas inspeccionaron la orilla del abismo y se sorprendieron al ver que la gran plataforma solo era la copa de un inmenso árbol,-**Puede que este sea el legendario árbol de la vida-** susurro Hinata,-**Sea o no un árbol legendario hay que vajar y buscar al capitán Yamato dattebayo-** contesto Naruto dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras que se encontraban cerca de ahí, una vez abajo ambos ninjas se encontraron con 10 zetsus blancos que estaban en trance, unidos por su pecho a una raíz del árbol-**Esto es raro dattebayo, que demonios pasa aqui….-,-Por aquí Naruto-kun, c-creo que lo encontré-** interrumpió la chica a Naruto y este fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Hinata,-**¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?-**pregunto el chico al llegar a su lado pero esta solo estaba parada-**..a-ahí…-**contesto la chica de manera casi inaudible señalando a la base del tronco, cuando Naruto volteo vio la mitdad del cuerpo de Yamato fuera del árbol, aun inconsciente, su cara estaba demacrada por la falta de una buena alimentación o por el efecto de alguna droga,-**Hay que sacarlo de aquí dattebayo-** dijo Naruto preparándose para hacer su justu multiclones de sombra, cuando lo detuvo Hinata-**no Naruto-kun, no podemos sacarlo así, no sabemos si le haremos daño o no, mejor hay que espiar a los zetus restantes, tal vez ellos sepan cómo sacarlo-,-hmp…está bien vamos con esas ratas blancas-** y ambos ninjas regresaron a la habitación donde vieron entrar a los dos zetsus blancos y pegaron su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar todo lo que pudieran**-….como sea hay que hacerlo de una buena vez-,-pero tal vez ellos pudieron encontrar el cuerpo de Kabuto, así podríamos encontrar la forma de alargar nuestra vida más-,-No hay tiempo ya solo quedamos 20 y debemos de apresurarnos antes de que nos convirtamos en arboles como los demás, desde que murió nuestro yo original cada uno de nosotros ha estado perdiendo el control de la sangre senju que tiene ese usuario del mukoton-,-Está bien hay que sacarlo del árbol antes de que sea demasiado para nosotros, aun podemos con la sangre del clon del primer Hokage-**una vez dicho esto todos los zetsus detrás de la puerta salieron y ambos ninjas se ocultaron, una vez que los zetsus se alejaron ambos ninjas acordaron emboscar a los zetsus una vez que sacaran al capitán Yamato. Minutos después los zetsus blancos acabaron de liberar el cuerpo del capitán Yamato del tronco del árbol, cuando Hinata salto en medio de los zetsus y el capitán Yamato-**8 tigramas 64 palmas protectoras-**dijo Hinata derrotando a los 5 zetsus que la rodeaban, en ese instante tal como pensaron, 50 zetsus blancos más aparecieron corriendo hacia ella desde la paredes del abismo,-_tal y como lo sospeche-_pensó Hinata y desenrollo el pergamino que traía en la espalda-**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-**dijo la chica rompiendo un frasco de sangre de Naruto sobre el pergamino, y entre una boa de humo apareció Naruto en su forma de jinchuriki,-**hmp, pensé que serían más….,en fin, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-** y cinco clones de sombra aparecieron para hacer frente a los zetsus blancos mientras Hinata tomaba al capitán Yamato para salir de la base de Akatsuki, mientras Naruto y sus clones la defendían, uno a uno todos los zetsus blancos fueron cayendo hasta que no quedo ninguno, más que aquellos 5 que todavía estaban conectados al enorme árbol, cuando los ninjas llegaron a la cima del abismo Naruto abandono su forma de jinchuriki-**Hinata-chan sigue con mis clones hasta el campamento de anoche, aún tengo cosas de que encargarme-**,Hinata asintió y salió corriendo rodeada por los dos clones restantes de Naruto, Naruto se quedó mirando el abismo-_**Sera mejor que destruyas ese árbol mocoso-**_,lo interrumpió Kurama-_**Lo sé, lo sé es solo que si tan solo pudiera usar un jutsu estilo fuego-,-Aun tienes a esas ranas mocoso, cabeza dura-,-cierto-**_ contesto el chico y después de eso-** Kuchiyose no Jutsu-**Dijo el muchacho mordiéndose el pulgar derecho e invocando a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu-**¿Hermano que estamos haciendo aquí?-**pregunto Gamatatsu-**Tonto pues hemos sido invocados por Naruto, solo que,….porque nos invocas en un lugar tan pequeño!-**grito el sapo, el cual está muy apretado junto con su hermano y Naruto, **-aaaaa bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito de su ayuda para quemar este árbol, necesito tu pistola de aceite Gamatatsu y tu estilo de fuego Gamaikichi,-Está bien Naruto invócanos dentro de 5 minutos en lo que nos preparamos-**contesto Gamaikichi y desaparecieron ambos sapos, cinco minutos después, Naruto volvió a invocar a ambos sapos y apenas estos llegaron Naruto utilizo el estilo combinado de Hombre-sapo con Gamatatsu para utilizar la pistola de aceite del sapo y en seguida Gamaikichi utilizo su jutsu de fuego para prender el aceite que estaba sobre el árbol-**Sería mejor que ayudaras con un jutsu de elemento viento Naruto-dijo **Gamaikichi antes de desaparecer junto con su hermano,-_**Pero yo no sé hacer ningún jutso elemento aire además del remolino y el razen-shuriken-,-Tranquilo mocoso yo te ayudare-**_ contesto Kurama y Naruto siguió las indicaciones de Kurama realizando distintos sellos para que al final-__**Fūton Daitoppa-**dice Naruto creando una gran ráfaga de viento en dirección a la base del árbol avivando aún más las llamas hasta que estas consumen por completo al árbol causando que la plataforma sobre el caiga encima de las cenizas del antiguo arbol, después de esto la estructura de la cueva comienza a ceder y Naruto corre hacia la salida en busca de Hinata. Al poco rato Naruto alcanzo a Hinata en el lugar donde habían quedado,-**Naruto-kun necesitamos regresar con Sakura-chan para que atienda las heridas de Yamato-sensei-**,-**Te entiendo Hinata-chan vamo….-**,-_**En esto te podría ayudar mocoso-**_lo interrumpió Kurama,-_**A que te refieres?-**_, contesto Naruto confundido,-_**A que si mal no recuerdas tu papa te dejo una serie de enseñanzas para que pudieras conseguir tu sueño de ser el mejor hokage que ha existido-,-Aun no te comprendo-**_contesto el chico haciendo que una gotita apareciera en la cabeza del zorro-_**Nunca cambiaras, o si mocoso, solo deja que tome el control de tu cuerpo por unos instantes, con el tiempo te enseñare todo lo que dejo para ti…-**_contesto kurama apoderándose del cuerpo de Naruto,-**Hola Hinata-sama-**dijo Naruto con la voz del zorr; Hinata al no reconocer la vos que salía de la boca de Naruto ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante hasta que raciono,-**¿ Q-quien e-eres tu….?-**pregunto un poco asustada la chica-**Soy Kurama, mejor conocido por su especie como Kyubi, vengo a ayudarte asi que si me lo permites…-**contesto el zorro tomando de la mando a Hinata y al capitán Yamato. Después de unos instantes Hinata, Naruto y el capitán Yamato se encontraban en el lugar acordado con Sakura y Sasuke para reunirse, Hinata abrió los ojos y se sorprendio al ver donde se encontraba-**¿ tu….tu….cómo pudiste hacerlo?-**,pregunto la chica al zorro-**Sencillo, el cuarto Hokage le pidió a mi otra mitad que le enseñara unas cuantas cosas al chico, antes de volvernos a juntar-**_,_**-ohhh, entiendo-** contesto Hinata recordando que aquella vez al final de la batalla con Obito y Madara Uchiha el papa de Naruto le dijo que le dejaría un regalo especial a él y a ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquellas palabras, porque le dejaría algo a ella,-**E-este disculpa, sabrás, algo acerca del regalo que me dejo el cuarto Hokage-**pregunto sonrojada Hinata, **-A si, si se pero yo no diría que es un regalo, en fin con el tiempo lo sabrás-**,contesto fríamente el zorro viendo a lo profundo del bosque,-**eto es….es que…yo..-,-Por cierto algo más antes de que esos tres, lleguen, una vez que descubras lo que te dejo te hablara y en la aldea hay una chica llamada Shizuka que busca a Naruto para casarse con él, él te lo quería decir pero, no sabe cómo, en fin, solo te informo que él no desea casarse con ella-** dijo el zorro antes de irse y dejar que el chico retomara el control de su cuerpo, dejando a Hinata helada, ella no sabía que pensar solo sentía un dolor en el pecho y no quería ver a Naruto en ese instante se sentía traicionada; Naruto volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar donde Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y el habían acampado hace dos días, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la expresión de tristeza que tenía Hinata en su rostro, la cual miraba hacia el suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar,-¿**Hinata-chan estas bien?-**pregunto el chico, Hinata no pudo contenerse más por el dolor que sentía y comenzó a reclamarle a Naruto-**Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Naruto-**,-**¿De qué hablas Hinata-chan?-,-Como que de que hablo Naruto, hablo de esa tal Shizuka, la que te quiere como su esposo….-**contesto llorando la chica,-**…..entonces lo sabes…..-**contesto el chico de manera seria,-**si lo sé no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, si tú quieres a alguien más….-**contesto casi gritando Hinata, dejando a Naruto sin palabras,-**este…yo…yo…-**fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de que lo interrumpieran Sakura y Sasuke quienes llegaban al lugar,-**Veo que también tuvieron éxito…-**fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sakura al ver la escena en la que se encontraban Naruto y Hinata,-**Sasuke, puedes llevarte a Naruto de aquí, por un rato-,-hmp, está bien-** dijo el Uchiha dejando a Anko sobre el suelo y arrastrando a Naruto fuera del campamento, una vez que los chicos se fueron Hinata se calmó un poco y le ayuda a Sakura a atender a ambos jounin heridos, una vez que acabaron Sakura se acercó a Hinata-**¿ A sí que ya te lo dijo, no?-,-aaaa si….-**contesto Hinata aun sombría-…**y lo peor de todo, es que…..-**pero se detuvo Hinata ya que no sabía si estaba bien el decirle a Sakura que el Kyubi o mejor dicho Kurama podía poseer el cuerpo de Naruto,-**¿Qué pasa Hinata?-**pregunto Sakura con curiosidad,-**E-este nada, es solo que, no….no me esperaba esto de Naruto….-**las palabras de Hinata eran apenas un susurro las cuales emanaban tristeza-**Vamos Hinata, no te pongas asi, que no te lo explico, ella solo quiere casarse con él porque es una tradición en su clan, y él no quiere eso, él no se quiere casar con ella….-**Esas palabras entraron en su mente barriendo todo pensamiento y sentimiento dejando solo esas palabras en su mente_-él no se quiere casar con ella…..él no se quiere casar con ella, es cierto Kurama también me lo dijo, "el no desea casarse con ella"-_,-**Gracias Sakura-chan-**contesto Hinata con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse, ella ya no podía soportar más las cosas que le estaban, pasando, Naruto portándose diferente con ella, Kurama hablando con ella acerca del regalo del cuarto Hokage y lo de esa tal Shizuka; Sakura apenas reacciono al ver como desfallecía Hinata, Por lo que decidió llevarla a la otra tienda donde ella y Hinata pasarían la noche.

Mientras tanto

Ya habían recorrido medio kilómetro cuando Sasuke se detuvo en medio del bosque y por fin soltó a Naruto- **Hey que te crees que estás haciendo teme!-**grito el rubio, Sasuke solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada amenazadora-**¿Cómo que que estoy haciendo dobe, te estoy ayudando, no seas tan mal agradecido?-,-¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto Naruto confundido-**A que si no te sacaba de ahí hubieras herido más a Hinata haciendo que se alejara de ti tonto….-,**-**¿Alejarse de mí?-**pregunto Naruto incrédulo-**Si tonto, por mucho que te amé si la lastimas de esa forma, además Hinata es muy linda, tanto su personalidad como su cuerpo, si la descuidas por cosas como ese asunto de esa chica de ****Nadeshiko, la terminaras perdiendo y caerá en otras manos como no se en las de Kiba o inclusive en las mías-**Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón-**Qué que, como te atreves…-**dijo Naruto pero se detuvo al entender que todas sus palabras eran verdad, si él no le ponía fin al asunto de Shizuka el terminaría por perder a Hinata, y eso era algo que él no quería y menor ahora que se estaba enamorando de la chica-**…si tienes razón, pero dime teme desde cuando estás tan cambiado-**pregunto Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación-S**olo digamos que he cambiado en estos últimos dos días, además lo importante es que vas a hacer tu con ese asunto?-,-No lo sé, Hinata….ya lo sabe y….no creo que me quiera ver….-**Contesto Naruto sombrío-**Caro que no lo mejor será que aclares las cosas con esa chica, una vez que regresemos a la aldea dobe-**,-**Si creo que será lo mejor dattebayo-**contesto Naruto más animado,-**Hmp es hora de regresar al campamento dobe, hoy dormiremos afuera, entendido-**Dijo Sasuke amenazando a Naruto con el Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos chicos regresaron al campamento y se quedaron recostados sobre la hierba a un lado de una fogata, esa noche nadie ceno, Hinata estaba demasiado agotada, Sakura y Sasuke estaban preocupados por sus amigos y Naruto buscaba la manera de poder solucionar todos sus problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata no se levantó, sino hasta medio día para ayudarle a Sakura y a Sasuke a poner a Anko y al capitán Yamato en una carreta improvisada, y juntos los cuatro ninja comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la aldea, al frente iban las dos chicas platicando acerca de cosas de chicas, ropa, flores, etc… mientras que atrás iban ambos chicos sin decir ni una sola palabra, y así las horas pasaron hasta que se encontraron a pocos metros de la puerta de Konoha,-_Suficiente iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo-_ pensó Naruto adelantándose para llegar a lado de Hinata-**Hinata-chan…-**Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de que cayera sobre el Shizuka con su Kimono verde-**Por fin llegaste, mi futuro esposo…-**dijo la chica después de darle un beso a Naruto el cual no correspondió. En ese instante Hinata no pudo soportar por más tiempo lo que veía y menos después de que esa chica besara a Naruto, ella sintió tantos celos que no fue consciente de lo que iba a hacer-**Deja a mi prometido….-**amenazo Hinata apartando a Shizuka de él viéndola con el Byakugan activado,-**¿Cómo que tu prometido, él es mi prometido?-**respondió Shizuka, comenzando una guerra de miradas entre ambas chicas-**No tienen porque…..-**fue todo lo que dijo NAruto antes de que fuese golpeado por ambas chicas,-**El será mi esposo porque yo lo amo-**dijo Hinata enojada,-**Pues ni te creas, yo también lo amo además de que para mí aldea, prácticamente ya estamos casados-,-Pues tal vez para tu aldea pero no para la nuestra-**contesto Hinata aún más enojada,-**Hey tranquilas, esto solo se puede arreglar de una manera-** interrumpió Tokiwa la acompañante de Shizuka-**Cual!-**contestaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo-**Pues sencillo Shizuka-sama, ustedes dos tiene que enfrentarse en un combate y la que gane se quedara con el muchacho-,-No cree que eso es muy humillante-**Interrumpió Sakura,-**Pues si es un método arcaico lo reconozco, pero es la única opción-**contesto Tokiwa,-**Está bien-** dijeron ambas chicas,-**Perfecto el combate será mañana, después de todo usted no puede perder , no después de ese entrenamiento especial-**contesto alegremente Tokiwa,-**Como que entrenamiento especial, eso no es justo Hinata tambien tiene derecho a tener un entrenamiento para el combate…-**alego Sakura enojada,-**Está bien entonces el combate será dentro de un mes, pero con la condición que la chica elija ahora a su sensei- **Hinata que ya estaba más tranquila al ver que Sakura la defendía, esta comenzó a pensar más las palabras que había dicho-**Eto…yo…yo elijo a….. -**tartamudeo la chica moviendo los dedos índices y observando a todo el mundo que estaba cerca de la puerta de la aldea pero solo estaban ella, Sakura, Sasuke, las dos extrañas, Naruto y, ese ninja que nunca lo había visto en la aldea, que se acercaba con curiosidad, por el tipo de ropa que llevaba se notaba que era de nivel Jounnin o mayor por lo que solo lo podía elegir a el-**yo..yo lo elijo a el-** dijo la chica señalando a aquel hombre y las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a aquel extraño hombre, al mirarlo fijamente se dieron cuenta de que él no debía de tener más de 20 años-**Hey tú serás el sensei de esta chica, en un mes se enfrentara a mi alumna por la mano de aquel chico-**dijo Tokiwa señalando a Hinata y a Naruto,-**Está bien-**contesto el ninja, a lo que solo Tokiwa asintió y se esfumo en una nube de humo al igual que Shizuka; Hinata no pudo aguantar más y agradeció a Kami porque aquel ninja aceptara y las dos kunoichis se hubieran esfumado, a lo que por fin Hinata se desmayó, siendo atrapada por su nuevo maestro.

Jejejeje bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, quien será este misterioso ninja, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán un poco más de este ninja y creo habrá más acción entre Sakura y Sasuke no se aun no me decido espero sus reviews con consejos, criticas, halagos, dudas, etc… en fin espero no tardarme mucho como esta vez pero que se le va a hacer a la universidad exige todo tu tiempo, pero prometo por lo menos subir un capitulo lo más pronto posible y sin que pase más de dos semanas


	5. Declaraciones

Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, por cierto cambie un poco la forma de redactarlo para que se entienda mejor, consejo de una amiga mía, bueno aquí esta

Declaraciones

**-Que demo…..-**fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura antes de que tuviera contacto con los profundos y hermosos ojos rojos de aquel ninja misterio, quedando atrapada en ellos-_Sus ojos….sus ojos se parecen tanto a los de Sasuke-kun cuando este tiene el sharingan, p-pero a la vez son tan distintos, esos ojos de color carmesí no reflejan temor, ni miedo como los de Sasuke-kun, sus ojos reflejan…..-,_

**-Hey niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- **dijo aquel ninja sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura-**e-eto mi….mi nombre es Sa…..-**fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Sasuke le tapara la boca con su mano-**No tenemos la obligación de decirte nuestros nombres, no sabemos quién eres, que quieres y porque estás aquí, por tu ropa se nota que no eres un ninja de Konoha...-**dijo Sasuke con una voz fría

-**Hmp, tienes razón aun no me presento, mi nombre solo lo sabrá la Hokage pero puedes decirme Haruki, lo que quiero por el momento solo es hablar con la Hokage y entrenar a esta chica y porque estoy aquí son cosas que a ti no te incumben-**contesto el ninja, a lo que Sasuke se relajó un poco y dejo que Sakura hablara-**Como decía, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y él es Sasuke Uchiha, pero dime Haruki de que aldea eres-**pregunto la chica que tenía curiosidad por el atuendo de aquel ninja ya que tal como había dicho Sasuke a pesar de que su uniforme se parecía mucho al uniforme de los ninja de Konoha, este era distinto ya que el chaleco era rojo y en vez de tener un remolino en la espalda este tenía el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja bordado de color negro y por más que busco en su atlético cuerpo no encontró ninguna banda ninja que indicara la aldea a la que pertenecía-**De la antigua aldea del remolino-**contesto Haruki como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta del ninja, la aldea del remolino solo eran ruinas dejadas por las antiguas guerras ninja, nadie de la aldea había sobrevivido-**pero….-**fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir.-**No les daré ninguna explicación tendrán que esperar a que se los diga la Hokage, y además creo que sus amigos necesitan ayuda, llévenlos a su hospital-**dijo Haruki señalando al capitán Yamato, Anko y a Naruto-**Y qué me dices de ella-**contesto Sasuke señalando a Hinata,-**de la Hyuuga, yo me encargo, la llevare a su casa para presentarme con ella y con su familia, después de todo seré su nuevo maestro por algún tiempo-**contesto el ninja del remolino antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas rojas sin que Sasuke o Sakura pudieran decir algo mas-**Sasuke-kun…..?-**pregunto Sakura confundida-**Hmp, que pasa…?-**contesto el chico,-**¿C-Cres que estará bien Hinata, no entiendo porque él sabe que pertenece al clan Hyuuga?-**,

-**No lo sé Sakura-chan, supongo que lo sabe por sus ojos, es un rasgo distintivo del clan, además no creo que le pasa nada malo a Hinata y nuestra prioridad es llevar a estos 3 al hospital-**dijo Sasuke colocando a Naruto aun inconsciente sobre la carreta, después de esto ambos ninjas se dirigieron al hospital de la aldea, de camino al hospital se encontraron con Shikamaru -**Pensé que se tardarían más en su misión…..-**saludo el ninja a Sasuke y Sakura,

-**No tuvimos dificultad alguna, bueno no… hasta que ellos aparecieron-**contesto desanimada Sakura

-**Te refieres a las Kunoichis de la villa Nadeshiko y a aquel tipo del remolino-** respondió Shikamaru un poco molesto,

-**¿Ya los conoces?-**pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad a pesar de que su expresión era de lo más seria, Shikamaru solo respiro hondo antes de contestar-**Desgraciadamente si, un día después de que partieron tanto ustedes, como la Hokage, llego aquel ninja del remolino…..-**

_FLASH BACK_

…..Era medio día y en la aldea de la hoja parecía ser un día normal, en la torre de la Hokage los consejeros de la aldea se reunían con el nuevo consejo Jounin para elegir al nuevo líder de este último,-**Homura-san y yo hemos decido dar nuestro voto al hijo de Shukaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara-**dijo la vieja consejera Koharu rompiendo con el silencio en aquella sala, uno a uno los Jounin de más alto rango sobrevivientes a la guerra apoyaron la decisión de los ancianos de la aldea,

-**Pues que se le va a hacer, aunque es un fastidio, está bien acepto ser el nuevo líder del consejo Jounin….-**callo de repente el nuevo líder del clan Nara y ahora líder del consejo Jounin al recordar las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo y el silencio tomo la sala de juntas, donde se encontraban los ninjas hasta que se abrió la puerta de la sala

-**Con su permiso señores, pero tenemos un asunto que requiere de su inmediata atención-**, interrumpio un Anbu,

-**¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** contesto el anciano Homura,

-**Un ninja desconocido ha penetrado en el perímetro de la aldea y a pesar de que lo hemos rodeado, este se niega a entregarse y exige hablar con la Hokage y el líder del consejo Jounin-,** Shikamaru por fin reacciono del trance en el que se encontraba solo escuchando lo último que el Anbu había dicho,**-Pues ya que, yo soy el nuevo líder así que llévame hasta donde esta esté ninja-**dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su silla y caminado hacia donde el Anbu, una vez que Shikamaru llego con el Anbu ambos desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo, donde estos estaban.

-**Ya entrégate-** decía un antiguo Anbu de raíz que estaba en el grupo que rodeaba a aquel ninja,

**-Como le dije a tu líder, solicito una audiencia con la Hokage y con el líder del consejo Jounin, no me moveré, ni me entregare y si piensan atacar más vale que se atienden a las consecuencias…-**amenazo el ninja al Anbu dejando liberar un poco de su chakra, ante esta acción el Anbu de raíz comenzó a sacar su katana de su funda, pero fue detenido por una mano que lo sujetaba desde atrás,

-**Ya tranquilízate, Raiz y Danzo ya no existen, ahora le debemos nuestra lealtad a la Hokage-**dijo Sai soltando al Anbu,

-**Hmp, por lo menos veo que alguno de ustedes tiene la suficiente cordura para no hacer estupideces…..-**decía el ninja invasor, pero fue interrumpido cuando Shikamaru y el líder del escuadrón Anbu aparecieron entre una nube de humo. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los Anbu y aquel ninja invasor, Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido al ver que aquel ninja poseía el uniforme de la antigua aldea del remolino-_…no…no puede ser-_pensaba incrédulo el chico, el solo había visto una vez el uniforme de los ninjas de aquella extinta aldea, gracias a una fotografía que tenía Asuma-sensei en su casa de cuando era niño su antiguo sensei, pero no cabía duda ese era el uniforme de aquella aldea, tan parecido al de la aldea de la hoja con la diferencia del chaleco rojo y el símbolo de Konoha bordado en la espalda en señal de alianza, al igual que el símbolo bordado en el de ellos,-**Y bien supongo que tu eres, el nuevo líder del consejo Jounin-**Dijo el ninja del remolino,

-**A si es mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara líder del consejo Jounin y tu nombre es…?-**dijo el chico Nara incitando a aquel ninja en presentarse

-**Por el momento me puedes llamar Haruki, vengo de la aldea del remolino y mi cargo….pues en realidad no tengo uno actualmente solo somos 5 los que habitamos nuestra aldea-**contesto el ninja del remolino confirmando las sospechas de Shikamaru, por otra parte ninguno de los Anbu presentes podían creer lo que había dicho aquel ninja-_Ninja del remolino?...imposible-_pensaban la mayoría de ellos,

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres o busca tu aldea aquí?-**

,-**Por ahora, solo debes de saber que estoy aquí para entrenar a un ninja en específico y cumplir con cierta profecía, no vengo a causar ningún problema, claro a menos que ustedes lo comiencen….-**contesto Haruki de manera seca,

-**Supongo que no queras que te pongamos alguna escolta-** dijo Shikamaru**,**

**-Asi es, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, estaré con quien quiera estar y los entrenamientos serán fuera de la aldea….-**contesto de manera fría el ninja del Remolino

**-Y si nos reusamos-**contesto Shikamaru alzando la ceja

**-Hagan lo que quieran yo cumpliré con mi objetivo….-c**ontesto de una manera fría y amenazadora aquel extraño ninja,

-**Está bien puedes quedarte en la aldea, hasta que la Hokage regrese y decida que hacer, solo espero más respuestas cuando ella regrese…-**acepto no muy convencido Shikamaru,

-**Las tendrás….-**fue lo único que contesto el ninja antes de que todos los Anbus desaparecieran en una nube de humo, dejando solos a Shikamaru y a Haruki, los cuales solo se vieron a los ojos y asistieron y se fueron del lugar…..

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-Después de ese día no lo volví a ver y al parecer sabe muy bien como evadir a los 2 Anbus que se asignaron para vigilarlo, mientras que de las kunoichis de la villa de Nadeshiko llegaron ayer por la noche, se presentaron en la puerta de la villa exigiendo ver a Naruto, y pues bueno me extraño que la Hokage halla arreglado las cosas para que ella y su acompañante se quedaran en un departamento asignado para los visitantes de otras aldeas y ¿por cierto donde están Hinata y Naruto?-**Pregunto despistado Shikamaru,

-**Por si no te has dado cuenta Naruto está sobre la carreta…-**respondió Sasuke señalando en dirección donde se encontraba la carreta

-**¿Qué paso?-**pregunto Shikamaru con curiosidad-

**Pues bueno veras en la entrada de la aldea nos encontramos con las Kunoichis de la villa de Nadeshiko y pues bueno la kunoichi de nuestra edad Shizuka, le dijo a Naruto que lo estaba esperando para casarse con el…..y en eso….Hinata se puso celosa e increíblemente peleo con la chica dejando así a Naruto, al final acordaron en enfrentarse en un mes y en eso apareció…..Haruki y acepto ser el sensei de Hinata, esta se desmayó y él se la llevo a su casa…..-**respondió Sakura confundida,

-**Cuéntame los detalles-**contesto Shikamaru,

-**Está bien pero será de camino al hospital el capitán Yamato, Anko-sensei y Naruto, necesitan atención medica-** y los tres ninjas retomaron el camino al Hospital mientras que Sakura le contaba los detalles de la misión a Shikamaru excluyendo algunas cosas que solo le correspondían a ella y a Sasuke, quien solo escuchaba y analizaba la situación de las cosas entre Naruto, Hinata, Haruki y Shizuka…

Cuando llegaron al hospital Shikamaru se despidió de Sasuke y Sakura; al entrar Shizune los esperaba con dos camillas para Yamato y para Anko -**Llévenselos inmediatamente…, ¿Sakura que hace Naruto inconsciente?-** pregunto Shizune confundida –**es una larga historia-** contesto la pelirosa con una media sonrisa-**Y Hinata…!-**dijo al fin Shizune preocupada –**Pues bueno veras….-** y Sakura comenzó a explicarle la historia a Shizune que era casi su hermana debido a que ambas eran aprendices de la sanin. –**mmmmmm entonces ese es su nombre….. Haruki, le queda a la perfección-**respondió Shizune con ojos de amor,

-**¿Qué es lo que pasa…?**- pregunto Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza,

-**Pues veras desde que llego no hay mujer en toda la aldea que no suspire al verlo, o es que acaso no piensas que él es realmente atractivo-,**-_El, Haruki….-_comenzó a pensar la chica hasta que se quedó perdida en la imagen de aquel ninja, que al principio había tomado sin importancia, pero ahora que lo recordaba, era un hombre alto, con un atlético cuerpo como muchos otros ninjas, pero su piel, su piel tostada, sus rasgos finos y exóticos seguidos de esos labios delgados teniendo un poco más grueso el superior, tan deseables y esos ojos rojos con iris negra que hacia tanto contraste haciendo que fuera irresistible no perderse en su mirada que inspiraba paz y tranquilidad en aquella ocasión y aun pasando por alto su cabello negro con un toque rojizo, él era realmente atractivo; pensaba la chica comenzándose a sonrojar hasta que finalmente de su boca salió un pequeño suspiro-**Sabia que tú también pensarías lo mismo-**respondió Shizune alegre,

**-hmp,** **Si pero él está con Hinata-** dijo Sasuke molesto ante la actitud de ambas ninjas haciendo que a Shizune borrara por completo la sonrisa de su rostro**-¿Con…con Hinata?-**pregunto extrañada Shizune,**-Si él se la llevo a su casa….-**contesto Sasuke antes de que Shizune saliera del hospital para ir a ver a Haruki con el pretexto de revisar a Hinata,**-Hmp ustedes nunca cambiaran-**le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-**Solo estas molesto porque ya no eres el ninja número uno rompecorazones de la aldea Sasuke-kun- **respondió la chica tomando la mano de Sasuke, pero este solo respondió con un corto**-Hmp….-,-Pero tú siempre estarás en mi corazón Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura besando suavemente a Sasuke, pero este se retiró casi al instante,-**¿Aun no te acostumbras verdad?-**le pregunto Sakura con paciencia,**-No…-**contesto Sasuke tratando de no ser tan indiferente con la chica pensando en lo ocurrido en los últimos días con Sakura….

_FLASH BACK_

Ya era de noche y Sakura y Sasuke estaban a punto de llegar a la cueva done había dejado inconsciente a Anko,**-Tenemos compañía-** dijo Sasuke deteniéndose en seco sobre la rama de una árbol y Sakura unos metros atrás de él se detuvo imitando al chico, durante los siguientes 30 segundos todo se mantuvo en calma hasta que Sasuke volteo en dirección a donde se encontraba la chica y este salto desenfundando su katana, Sakura se quedó congelada por la acción del chico_-¿A si es como acabara todo Sasuke-kun?...-_se preguntaba la chica, la cual reacciono al sentir el frio acero de la katana de su amado al rasgarle la piel dejando que un hilo de sangre brotara de ella, solo vio la fría mirada de Sasuke un instante antes de que desapareciera frente a ella y el sonido de un cuerpo que impacto contra el suelo fue lo único que escucho, se llevó la mano derecha al torso para curar la herida de la katana de Sasuke,**-¿Estas bien?-** escucho la chica desde atrás

**-¿Por qué Sasuke, porque no me matas de una buena vez en vez de…..-**contesto la chica estando a punto de llorar**,-Porque yo no podría lastimarte-**dijo el chico, esa respuesta dejo confundida a la chica, sin saber que decir, -**…pero….-** contesto inconscientemente la chica**-Hmp, te refieres a esa ocasión en la que mate a Danzo y…casi mato a Karin, pues he cambiado, ya no quiero volver sentir como el odio se apodera de mí y que el frio de la oscuridad me envuelve, tu mi hermano, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei han sido los que me han hecho cambiar y dado un nuevo propósito…..-**en ese instante Sakura se volteo y abrazo al chico**-¿Entonces Sasuke-kun, te gusto?-,**

**-No lo sé Sakura-chan solo sé que eres una de las personas que deseo proteger-**, los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos digiera ninguna palabra, solo se mantenían así abrazados, hasta que Sakura interrumpio**-¿Hay más?-**pregunto señalando a los dos zetsus blancos que había matado el chico-**No, ellos eran la avanzada, el cuerpo principal los debe de estar esperando o ya se retiraron para planear una nueva estrategia, mientras tanto debemos de ir por Anko y preparar algunas trampas-**contesto Sasuke alejándose de Sakura; esta solo movió la cabeza para decirle al chico que estaba de acuerdo con el plan y ambos ninjas se adentraron en la cueva, y tal como esperaba Sasuke Kabuto se encontraba en la misma posición a como lo había dejado hace dos semanas, el cual estaba bajo el Izanami de Itachi en ese bucle infinito de su pelea, al parecer él no había cambiado,**-¿Sasuke, donde esta Anko-sensei?-**pregunto Sakura,

-**hmp no lo se, yo la deje aquí, lo más probable es que haya intentado salir de aquí hay que separarnos para buscarla-**contesto el frio Uchiha, mandando a Sakura por una dirección mientras el iria por la otra pero se quedó parado enfrente de Kabuto,** -Hola de nuevo Kabuto, sabes no tenía nada en tu contra, para mi hermano el Izanami es castigo suficiente para lo que has hecho….pero para mí es un asunto distinto, no te perdonare por profanar su tumba, así que prepárate para morir-**dijo el chico activando el mangekyo sharingan e invocando a susano,**-Amaterasu-**susurro el último de los Uchiha y el cuerpo de Kabuto comenzó a arder en llamas negras y el chico espero hasta que solo quedo en llamas el corazón de Kabuto y Sasuke lo sello usando la espada Totsuka del Susano. Después de esto Sasuke siguió a Sakura quien ya había encontrado a Anko y la estaba tratando para recuperarse del veneno de Kabuto**-Sasuke…hace un momento vi a tu Susano…tu….-**pregunto la chica al ver acercarse a Sasuke**-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…..-**contesto de manera fría el chico

**-Me alegra se lo tenía bien merecido, después de todo lo que ha hecho, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí para encontrar algunas hierbas para tratar a Anko-sensei es un milagro que aún no haya muerto-**respondió la chica mientras se levantaba y Sasuke solo se acercó para levantar a Anko y llevarla afuera de la cueva; una vez afuera Sakura eligió un lugar oculto entre varios arbolas para hacer su nuevo campamente y esperar a que Anko estuviera mejor para poder regresar al punto de encuentro donde habían acordado con Hinata y Naruto.

**–Voy por unas cuantas Hierbas Sasuke-kun, mientras pudes trabajar en las defensas-** comento Sakura una vez que termino de armar la tienda de acampar para que Sasuke dejara a Anko dentro y sin esperar respuesta ella salió hacia el bosque en busca de las hierbas; Sakura regrese después de media hora y encontró a Sasuke terminando de poner algunas trampas con papel bomba del lugar de donde ella provenía indicándole que todo el perímetro estaba asegurado,**-Gracias Sasuke-kun, es mejor que me apresure tratando a Anko-sensei-** anuncio la chica y se metió a la tienda a preparar el antídoto para Anko mientras Sasuke solo la observaba…-_Es extraño sentir esto de nuevo, pero con ella parece que puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes…..-_pensaba el chico hasta que vio como Sakura salía de la tienda y preparaba las cosas para la comida**-Sakura no es….-**decia Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por la chica**-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, se que no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo pero preparare algo que puedas comer-**dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico solo se calló y espero pacientemente durante otra media hora hasta que la chica le paso un plato humeante de estofado de papas con conejo y medio pan** –Gracias Sakura-chan…-** contesto el chico y comenzó a comer, al principio solo le dio unas probaditas, pero conforme probaba la comida, tomo más confianza e incluso repitió el plato_-Por lo menos cocina mejor que Karin….-_pensó el chico al terminar el segundo plato**-Bueno creo que es mejor que comienza con la primera guardia-** dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Sasuke, quien no protesto y fue dormirse debajo de un árbol, a media noche Sasuke se despertó para relevar a Sakura en la guardia pero la encontró a un lado de la tienda semi dormida, temblando un poco, este se levantó y por puro instinto fue y se sentó alado de él acorrucándola en su pecho dándole un abrazo protector para que pudiera dormir el resto de la noche mientras él hacia guardia. A la mañana siguiente Sakura abrió los ojos y sintió un calor alado de ella, extrañada por a que calor levanto la cabeza y vio a Sasuke quien vigilaba los alrededores con una mirada un poco cansada, cosa que le extraño a la chica ya que normalmente Sasuke además de ser frio su cuerpo también lo era pero en ese instante ella podía sentir su calor, no se podía comparar con el calor de Naruto o de algún otro chico el cual la haya abrazado pero ahí estaba su Sasuke tenía por fin calor en el alma, pensaba la chica un poco sonrojada,**-Sakura…-**dijo al azabache,**-….Si..S-Sasuke-kun-** contesto la chica**-¿Quieres estar conmigo?-** respondió Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, la chica se quedó impactada porque en realidad ella sabía que él le estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto había deseado desde que se hicieron equipo hace un par de años,**-Claro que si Sasuke-kun…-**contesto Sakura dándole un suave en los labios a Sasuke, pero este no le correspondió y solo se limitó a no retirarse, después de unos momentos Sakura también se retiró apenada, pensando que había malinterpretado las palabras del chico**-eto….p-perdon…..-** dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo, **-¿Por qué?-**pregunto Sasuke confundido,**-p-por lo del..b-beso- **respondió la chica,**-No te preocupes Sakura-chan es solo que no estoy acostumbrado, no esperen que cambie de la noche a la mañana….-**contesto Sasuke abrazando a Sakura antes de darle un beso en la frente**-Esta bien Sasuke-kun yo te ayudare a cambiar-** respondió la chica volviéndolo a besar con más confianza y Sasuke una vez mas no respondió el beso sino hasta el final cuando la chica estaba separando sus labios de los del azabache**-Tenemos que llevar a Anko al punto de reunión con Hinata y el dobe espero que ellos hayan tenido éxito al igual que nosotros….-**dijo Sasuke para zafarse de aquella situación y que 3 besos para ese instante ya superaba por mucho lo que él era capaz de hacer en ese instante,**-Está bien Sasuke-kun hay que movernos-**contesto Sakura con una sonrisa aunque por dentro ella quería estar más tiempo con su ahora chico o novio, como fuera pero comprendía que esta etapa era nueva para él y ella lo apoyaría para que con el tiempo pudieran ser como ella siempre deseo que fueran. Ambos chicos se levantaron y se alistaron para irse del lugar y reunirse con Hinta y Naruto, con una Anko en mejores condiciones siendo cargada por Sasuke

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**-Está bien Sasuke-kun-** dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke, pero en esos momentos aprecio Naruto saliendo de su cuarto de Hospital**-¿Qué demonios paso…..-**gritaba el chico pero se calló al ver a Sakura y a Sasuke abrazados, la pareja al ver a Naruto se separaron al instante Sakura un poco sonrojada y Sasuke volteando en dirección contraria con una mirada perdida,**-¿Acaso ustedes…..-**preguntaba Naruto señalando a ambos ninjas pasando de Sakura a Sasuke con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara,**-Mejor deberías de preocuparte por tu Hina…dobe-** lo interrumpió Sasuke, alarmando un poco a Naruto,**-Queeee…cierto donde esta Hinata y Shizuka, no me digas que están peleando teme…-**contesto Naruto casi gritando,

**-Hmp, tranquilo dobe, no están peleando aun….-**respondio Sasuke indiferente y con una media sonrisa en el rostro; Naruto se tranquilizó por un instante pero luego reaccionó ante el "aun" de Sasuke,**-¿Cómo que aún no se pelean, cuando se pelearan?-,**

**-En un mes para ser exactos, lo acordaron después de que te golpearon, pero lo que más te debería de preocupar, es que un tipo se la llevo desmayada y según Shizune es el nuevo galán de la aldea-**contesto el chico sonriendo maliciosamente**-Queeeee, como que se la llevo, voy a rescatarte Hinata-chan….-**dijo el rubio mientras salía corriendo del hospital. **–Eres malo Sasuke-kun-** dijo al fin Sakura **–hmp, era la única forma de que se fuera-** respondió Sasuke aun con una sonrisa en el rostro,**-Te amo pero se lo tendremos que decir algún día-** respondió Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi Sasuke-kun?-**grito Karin al final del pasillo de donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke,**-Pues que crees que hago, beso a mi novio, acaso no es obvio…..-** ,

**-Como que tu novio-** respondió Karin dolida**,**

**-Como lo escuchaste Karin yo estoy con ella-** Dijo Sasuke abrazando a Sakura con la esperanza de que se olvidara de esa tonta obsesión que tenía con él y se acercara más a Suigetsu, **-Como pudiste….-**respondió Karin antes de salir llorando del hospital,**-No debiste de ser tan duro Sasuke-kun-**dijo Sakura apenada por cómo habían salido las cosas con la chica,**-De que hablas si la que empezó todo fuiste tú….-**,

**-Si pero no quería herirla tanto-,**

**-Hmp, como sea las cosas ya están hechas y no las podemos cambiar, además es lo mejor para ella-** dijo el chico terminando la conversación y agarrando a Sakura de la mano para salir del hospital.

Bueno hasta aquí termina este capítulo espero y sea de su agrado, asi como la nueva forma de escribir, espero que sea más claro de esta manera, espero sus Reviews con consejos, criticas, alguna idea loca, gracias por leer esta historia rara, por cierto también en los siguientes capitulo va a aparecer uno o más ninjas del remolino, aun no tengo los nombres de ellos asi que pues bueno puede sugerirme algún nombre (mujer y hombre)….


	6. Mi maestro

Hola bueno sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero y lo disfruten y gracias por permitirme robar su tiempo con esta historia rara

**Mi maestro**

-**de la Hyuga, yo me encargo, la llevare a su casa para presentarme con ella y con su familia, después de todo seré su nuevo maestro por algún tiempo-**contesto el ninja del remolino antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas rojas sin que Sasuke o Sakura pudieran decir algo más; momentos después Haruki y una desmayada Hinata llegaron a las puerta de la mansión Hyuga, Haruki llamo a la puerta, el cual fue recibido por Hanabi**-Buenos d….-**fue todo lo que dijo la hermana pequeña de Hinata al ver al ninja a quien tenía enfrente de ella, se quedó sin habla al ver a aquel ninja que tanto interés le despertaba a ella y sus amigas recordando lo que había pasado un día antes…

_FLASH BACK_

Se encontraba Hanabi y una amiga comprando algunas shurikens cerca de la academia ninja para reponer las perdidas en el entrenamiento de la semana pasada con su hermana, cuando en la tienda entraron Konohamaru y su equipo quienes acababan de llegar de su misión,**-Oh si lo hice, ahora estoy un paso más cerca de derrotarte jefe….-**decía Konohamaru emocionada refiriéndose a Naruto**-Si, que hiciste, por fin atrapaste a esa gata-**contesto Hanabi a quien le encantaba hacer enojar al chico,**-Claro que no que te pasa, yo ya no realizo misiones de ese rango Han-kun-**le respondió Konohamaru con una venita en la cabeza, ya que no estaba nada equivocada la chica ya que esta vez los habían mandado a atrapar a una avestruz,**-¡A quien le dices Han-kun, Konoha-chan!-**gritaba molesta Hanabi mientras ahorcaba al chico, pero antes de que este par siguiera con su discusión, entro en la tienda un ninja con chaleco rojo dejando a las tres chicas embobadas; el ninja de chaleco rojo entro como si nada y le mostro una figura de jade en forma de dragón, el cual tenía grabado a los costados el símbolo de una llama envuelta en un remolino al dueño de la tienda el cual se quedó varios segundos sin decir nada, al final saco de un alejado estante un viejo pergamino y se dirijo al mostrador donde lo esperaba el ninja del chaleco rojo, el dueño comenzaba a abrir el pergamino cuando se percató de la presencia de los demás ninjas, y se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente al ninja del chaleco rojo,**-No hay problema-**dijo este, sabiendo que el dueño se detenía por la presencia de los demás ninjas, y el dueño solo prosiguió desenrollando el pergamino que al parecer no tenía nada escrito, y sin más el dueño se mordió el pulgar derecho para realizar un jutsu de invocación, apareciendo encima del pergamino un anaquel con pequeño plato encima, el ninja del chaleco rojo abrió dos gavetas tomando un pergamino de cada una y depositando una esfera de plata de 5 cm de diámetro en cada gaveta, al final saco dos salmones de su chaleco y los dejo dentro del plato que estaba sobre la gaveta, una vez terminada la transacción, la gaveta desapareció y el dueño volvió a guardar el pergamino en su lugar y al regresar el ninja del chaleco rojo le dio otra esfera de plata de 2 cm de diámetro, agradeció por la compra y se propuso a retirar**-Hey tú, quien te crees que eres para dejar así a mis amigas, yo soy Konohamaru nieto del tercer Hokague y tu…..-**mencionaba molesto el niño hasta que fue callado por una mirada fría de parte del ninja del chaleco, al ver este que el niño tuvo más que suficiente con esa mirada salió de la tienda….

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Distrayendo su mirada para ganar un poco de auto control en ella desvío la mirada de la cara de aquel ninja para ver a sus brazos, que para su sorpresa tenia cargando a su inconsciente hermana **-Hinata, hermana….?-**susurro Hanabi sorprendida**-Buenos días ¿Ella es tu hermana?-**pregunto Haruki con calma**-Eto…si ella es mi hermana p-pero ¿Quién eres tú?-**respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco_-Ahora sé lo que sientes hermana-_pensó Hanabi ya que se estaba comenzando a comportar como su hermana en presencia de cierto rubio**-Puedes decirme Haruki y seré el sensei de tu hermana por algún tiempo, ¿y ustedes son?-**pregunto Haruki acercándose a la chica**-Eto….yo soy Hanabi Hyuga y ella es Hinata Hyuga,…ambas pertenecemos a la familia principal del clan y-y somos hijas del líder del clan-**contesto la chica tratando de controlar sus nervios,**-Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, mmmmm está bien, Hanabi puedes arreglar que hable con tu padre ahora mismo y puedes decirme donde la puedo dejar-** contesto Haruki, regalándole una sonrisa a Hanabi, la cual se puso aún más nerviosa**-Eto…si por aquí por favor- **respondió la chica y guio al extraño ninja a través de la mansión Hyuga, hasta llegar al cuarto de Hinata donde los dejo y le indico a Haruki que colocara a su hermana sobre la cama en lo que lo llamaba para que tuviera la audiencia con el líder del clan; Haruki entro en la habitación de la chica y la dejo con cuidado sobre la cama recostando su cabeza sobre una almohada, apartando un poco de su cabello de la cara, terminando con un beso en la frente**-Duerme preciosa-** le susurro al odio antes de separarse de ella y sentarse al pie de la cama, mientras veía dormir plácidamente a su nueva alumna_-Descansa todo lo que puedas querida alumna, mañana será un día pesado para ti-_pensaba el ninja del remolino; Hanabi no tardó mucho en regresar en compañía de Ko el nuevo protector de Hinata,**-Señor, Haruki por aqui por favor-**le indico Ko agachando un poco la cabeza,**-Gracias pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad-**respondió Haruki mientras se levantaba y seguía a Ko hasta el despacho del líder del clan; una vez que llegaron Ko llama a la puerta del despacho, se escuchó un delante de parte del líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi y ambos ninjas entraron en él,**-Buenos días gracias por traer a mi hija a casa-** saludo Hiashi mientras recibía al ninja del remolino,**-Buenos días, para nada ha sido todo un placer, sin embargo me encuentro en desventaja con usted ya que desconozco su nombre y al parecer usted ya sabe el mío-** respondió el ninja del remolino haciendo una pequeña reverencia**-Yo soy Hiashi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga, pero dígame, ¿Qué interés tiene en mi hija?-,-Como ya le habrán informado señor Hiashi-sama el consejo Jounin de la aldea, así como a los demás líderes de los distintos clanes, yo estoy aquí por dos motivos, que en realidad podría decirse son uno, vengo a cumplir una profecía que dejo mi maestro y parte de esa profecía es entrenar a la primera Kunoichi que me lo pidiera, y esa Kunoichi es su hija-,-Hinata le pidió su tutela…..¿Por qué?...-**pregunto Hiashi sorprendido,**-Perdóneme pero eso es algo que tendrá que hablar con su hija, yo solo vine con usted para aclarar nuestra situación y pedir su autorización para hospedarme en su casa-** respondió un poco serio Haruki esperando la respuesta del líder del clan, el cual tenía una mirada seria y pensativa, después de unos minutos de reflexión,**-Esta bien, por mí no hay problema, en la noche tendrás lista una habitación-**respondió al fin Hiashi relajando su expresión**-Con su permiso me retiro, lo veré en la cena y llevare a mi estudiante conmigo a realizar una prueba después de comer, por lo que no se enoje si llegamos un poco tarde-**una vez que acabo de hablar Haruki salió del despacho de Hiashi para dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación de Hinata para esperar a que esta despertara y poder presentarse con la que en el próximo mes seria su aprendiz, al llegar al cuarto de Hinata, está todavía estaba dormida profundamente_-Despues de todo, si encontré a una mujer hermosa Hiroshi-sama…..-_pensaba Haruki mientras se quedaba viendo el horizonte por la ventana del cuarto de la chica

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba atardeciendo en una ciudad destruida y completamente abandonada, o al menos eso parecía, sin embargo entre aquella destrucción se podía notar un humo de color blanco se alzaba entre los edificios destruidos y un par de sombras creadas por una débil luz se veían en lo que quedaba de la fachada de lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la aldea; junto a una fogata se encontraban tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres; un hombre de avanzada edad y las otras dos personas jóvenes, todos con uniformes de la aldea del remolino**-H-Hijos….por f-favor apaguen esa fogata….n-nos pueden descubrir-** hablo el viejo casi agonizando,**-Tranquilo Hiroshi-sensei nadie nos va a descubrir, las 4 grandes naciones ninja están ocupadas en la 4 guerra ninja en contra de Madara y su plan del Tsukoyomi infinito-,** contesto Haruki mientras sostenía la mano del viejo**,-Hmp, muy tarde se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba, y ahora fingen aliarse para poder derrotarlo, que patéticos…..-**dijo la Kunoichi de una manera fría,**-T-Tranquila Lily, tsk….tsk…tsk, n-no pierdan la e-esperanza y c-cumplan con el ultimo sueño q-que he tenido….tsk…tsk…-,**

**-Pero sensei….-**quiso responder Haruki pero fue interrumpido por el anciano,**-No te preocupes Haru, como a los d-demás maestros, a mi t-también me ha llegado mi m-momento de p-partir….tsk….tsk….ahora en ustedes 5 mis q-queridos alumnos r-recae el deber d-de e-establecer por f-fin la paz en el mundo….tsk…tsk y c-creo que esa Kunoichi que vi en mis sueños a la c-cual tu e-entrenaras mi q-querido alumno, será la c-clave para este cambio, cumplan con e-este sueño mis alumnos-**

**-…Lo haremos-**contestaron ambos ninjas

**-….Como me gustaría ver nuevamente nuestro clan en sus días de gloria….-**respondió el anciano antes de morir….

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Mientras Haruki hablaba con el líder del clan Hyuga, Hanabi preparaba sus cosas para su entrenamiento con Ko,**-Ko?-**pregunto la chica,**-¿Qué pasa Hanabi-sama?-**, respondió el joven volteándola a ver con curiosidad,**-¿Qué opinas del nuevo maestro de mi hermana?-,-No lo sé Hanabi-sama, no se mucho acerca de él-,-Si lo sé, aunque extrañamente yo si confió en el-**respondió alegre la chica.**-¿Por qué Hanabi-sama?-**pregunto Ko sorprendido**,-No lo sé, hay algo en el que hace que le de mi confianza, no sé como si fuese inevitable-**contesto Hanabi sonriendo**-Pero…..-,-Hanabi, Ko, donde se encuentra Hinata, tengo que revisarla…-**Interrumpió Shizune quien acababa de llegar al a mansión de los Hyuga,**-Hinata-sama se encuentra en…..-**contestaba Ko pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hanabi**-No te preocupes Shizune-san, mi hermana se encuentra bien, ahora mismo debe de estar siendo atendida por los doctores de nuestro clan y por su nuevo maestro-,-aah, e-eto e-entiendo, pero su m-maestro?-**respondió una desilusionada y curiosa Shizune,**-Si Haruki-**,**-Queeee que, Haruki es su maestro pero..…-** fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Hanabi sacara a Shizune arrastrándola fuera de la mansión Hyuga; después de que Hanabi cerrara la puerta de la mansión Shizune por fin pudo terminar su frase**-…..cómo fue posible que tu hermana se relacionara tanto con el sí acaba de llegar, eso no es justo..-** se quejaba la kunoichi mientras golpeaba la puerta de la mansión, al cabo de unos minutos Shizune se resignó a que no podría ver a Haruki en ese instante y se dispuso a caminar de regreso al hospital para terminar de tratar a Anko y a Yamato; de camino de regreso se tropezó con cierto rubio**- aahh, ten más cuidado por donde caminas dattebayo-** se quejó el chico,**-Ten más cuidado tu Naruto, que te crees corriendo así por la aldea-** le respondió Shizunne dándole un golpe en la cabeza**- aah, porque me pegas, ya te pareces a Sakura-chan, yo solo quiero hablar con Hinata…y….y aclarar las cosas si-**,dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza preocupado**-ohhh, ya, perdóname Naruto pero es que…..-**respondió Shizune más tranquila,**-¿Es que, qué?-**pegunto el chico con temor**,-No nada suerte arreglando las cosas con Hinata, espero que entienda que tu no quieres a esa kunoichi de Nadeshiko, aunque he de decirte que no está nada fea Naruto….-**le grito Shizune mientras salía corriendo hacia el hospital de la aldea, dejando a Naruto con una gotita en la nuca, después de esperar varios minutos a que la ansiedad y los nervios se le bajaran y se pudiera controlar mejor, Naruto retomo el camino a la mansión de los Hyuga,**-Buenas tardes-**grito Naruto mientras tocaba la puerta de la nueva mansión Hyuga, después de unos segundos por fin abrieron una ventanilla en la puerta de la mansión**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto-chan?-** pregunto Hanabi siendo hostil con el chico, un poco más agresiva de cómo se acostumbraban a llevarse ella y el amor imposible de su hermana**- eto, eeeh, hola Hanabi-chan, ¿Puedo hablar con tu hermana?-** pregunto el chico nervioso agarrándose la cabeza**,-¿Con Hinata?-** respondió extrañada la Hyuga**,-¿Pues cual otra?-,**

**-No puedes está ocupada-** respondió Hanabi con una mirada traviesa**,-¿A qué te refieres?-**susurro el chico**,-Pues veras está en su cuarto, con su nuevo y sexy profesor-**dijo Hanabi tratando de darle celos a Naruto**,-¡queeeee!-** grito Naruto sorprendido y celoso a la vez, Hanabi satisfecha de que había tenido éxito haciendo que Naruto tuviera celos del nuevo profesor de Hinata, cerro la ventanilla dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta en medio de la calle sin poder moverse_**-Hey mocoso creo que ya te ganaron a Luna-**_ dijo Kurama divertido haciendo que el chico saliera del shock de temor, celos y sorpresa en el que le había hecho entrar Hanabi _**–Claro que no Hinata-chan siempre será mía –dattebayo-**_ respondió el chico decidido,_**-Entonces dime ¿Porque ella está en su habitación con su nuevo y sexy profesor, y no tu mocoso?-**_ se burló Kurama haciendo que el chico se pusiera aún más celoso del nuevo profesor sexy de Hinata_**-aaaa ya cállate, viejo zorro, ya verás lo que le hare a ese tipo si le pone una mano encima a mi Hina-chan dattebayo-**_ contesto el chico pensando en cómo podía hacer que Hinata se alejara de su nuevo profesor, mientras que Kurama no contesto ya que decidió esperar pacientemente para divertirse al ver como el chico realizaría su supuesto plan para separar a Hinata de un nuevo profesor sexy, sin que más de la mitad del clan Hyuga lo echaran a patadas de la mansión.

Minutos más tarde en la ventana de la habitación de Hinata, Haruki aún se encontraba viendo el horizonte mientras esperaba a que su alumna se recuperara de ese extraño desmayo que había tenido, hasta que cierto rubio lo interrumpió llegando saltando a la rama del árbol más cercano a la ventana de la habitación,**-Hey tu deja a mi Hina-chan o si no….-**grito Naruto,_-Bueno por lo menos voy a tener una distracción con este muchacho, quien derroto a Madara-_pensó Haruki mientras examinaba a Naruto,**-¿O si no que?-**respondió tranquilo**-Te matare-** siseo Naruto enojado**-**** Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- **dijo el rubio creando a dos clones de sombras,**-No eres el único que se sabe ese truco niño-**respondió Haruki creando tres clones de sombras**,-Ya lo veras-** grito el chico y sus clones mientras saltaban hacia los clones de sombra de Haruki con un rasengan cada uno, de manera rápida lo tres clones de Haruki saltaron para interceptar el ataque de Naruto con una gran velocidad y agilidad, que apenas pudo notar el rubio, haciendo desaparecer a uno de los clones de Naruto, sosteniendo a otro por el cuello mientras que al Naruto original le doblaban el brazo haciendo que su propia técnica lo golpeara y con un poco de la fuerza del clon de Haruki mandara a volar a Naruto al otro lado de la villa,**-Hey Kurama, mantén ocupado a este chico los siguientes 3 días, después ven a hablar conmigo, tengo algo que proponerte-** le dijo uno de los clones de Haruki al clon restante del chico antes de que le rompiera el cuello y por ende desapareciera llevando el mensaje a Naruto, el cual fue interceptado por Kurama al notar que aquel ninja conocía su verdadero nombre _–Hmp, pensé que me iba a divertir más con ese chico, en fin-_pensó Haruki mientras seguía viendo el horizonte.

Minutos más tarde comenzó a despertarse Hinata _–Q-que paso, donde estoy, se siente tanto a mi cuarto, l-lo último que recuerdo es…es… es que….-_pensaba la chica antes de recordar lo que había sucedido antes de desmallarse, provocando que inconscientemente soltara un grito al recordar que había pactado pelear en un mes con una desconocida por la mano del hombre a quien amaba y lo peor de todo que le había pedido a un extraño que fuera su sensei, **-Tranquila hermosa, no te pasara nada-** escucho Hinata mientras sentía como la abrazaban, y a pesar de que no pudo reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, el contacto con aquel hombre le fue agradable, causándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,**-G-gracias por abrazarme-** contesto Hinata mientras instintivamente le dio un pequeño beso en la barbilla a aquel hombre con el que se sentía cómoda, pensando que la única persona en el mundo que podría hacerla sentir así era Naruto Usumaki, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que el hombre que la estaba abrazando no era su amado si no era otro hombre quien la miraba, causando que se sonrojara aún más y se separa de él rápidamente**-eto, p-perdona, te confundí con alguien más-**dijo Hinata mientras miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos índices ocultando un poco su nerviosismo,**-Tranquila no hay problema-**respondió Haruki tranquilo,**-eto, gracias, pero, b-bueno no…..no te reconozco….-**dijo la chica**-Mirame-** contesto Haruki mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba el mentón de la chica y hacia que esta dejara de ver el piso para que lo volteara a ver a los ojos; mientras que Hinata tenía pena y miedo al principio pero después pensó que su familia no le permitiría entrar a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su casa, por lo que se relajó un poco más y cedió a ver directamente a los ojos del ninja, el cual lo reconoció al instante _-E-eres el ninja, de la puerta y tus ojos son…-_pensaba Hinata antes de perderse en ese par de rubíes que por un extraño motivo le recordaban a los ojos azules de Naruto,**-¿Y bien?-** pregunto Haruki sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos**-eto….si ya me acorde e-eres el n-ninja a quien elegí c-como mi m-maestro…-**contesto la chica apenada por la situación bajo la cual lo conoció**- Bueno ahora que recordaste como me conociste y aprovechando que estas consiente, quisiera que nos presentáramos formalmente, Mi nombre es Haruki, soy de los últimos descendientes del clan Usumaki de la aldea del remolino-** contesto Haruki**-Mucho gusto Haruki-sensei, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga ex-futura líder del clan Hyuga y próxima consejera del clan-**respondió Hinata más tranquila**-Esta bien Hinata-san, me gustaría saber más acerca de ti, gustos, pasatiempos, etc..-,** respondió Haruki sentándose de frente a ella en la cama**-Esta bien sensei, pero p-por favor solo dígame Hinata-**

**-Está bien Hinata, pero entonces tú solo dime Haru y sensei cuando estemos entrenando-** respondió el chico regalándole una sonrisa a la Hyuga haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente **-Hai, haru-** contesto seria Hinata,**-Pero tampoco me trates como si fuera tu superior o tu padre, quisiera que me vieras más como un amigo que como un profesor-**

**-e-eto te entiendo haru- **dijo una Hinata más relajada**-Regresando al tema anterior, dime Hinata ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?-** pregunto Haru viendo a los ojos de la chica con curiosidad, causando que la chica se sonrojara aún más y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos una vez más**-A-a mí me gusta… pues….me gusta cocinar, t-también me gusta e-entrenar en el agua, la f-flor aciano azul, me gustan los días d-despejados porque me relaja ver el c-cielo, mis colores favoritos son el azul y el naranja y me e-encanta ver la puesta del sol….y…y a ti?-**respondió Hinata aun nerviosa**-A mí me gusta escribir, también me gusta leer y pasar mi tiempo libre en el bosque descansando en una rama de un árbol admirando el paisaje, al igual que a ti me gustan los días despejados por el mismo motivo, mi color favorito es el azul, bien Hinata siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?-**

**-¿Lo….que….me…. d-disgusta?-**contesto Hinata sorprendida por la pregunta de su nuevo sensei**-Si Hinata,¿Qué te disgusta?-**reafirmo Haruki**-eto…bueno… perdona pero nadie me había preguntado eso antes,…m-me disgusta que l-lastimen a las personas que amo y quiero p-proteger-**respondió la chica más segura de sí misma**-Me alegra que pienses eso Hinata-**contesto Haruki regalándole otra sonrisa a la chica, la cual se volvió a sonrojar;_-Q-q-que me está pasando, yo no soy tan tímida, no desde que era niña o c-cuando e-estoy con Naruto-kun, y e-eso es porque él me gusta, s-era acaso q-que yo…que yo…..-_pensaba Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por Ko, quien habría la puerta de su cuarto**-Hinata-sama, Haruki-sensei, esta lista la cena-** anuncio Ko antes de retirarse, **-Sera mejor que bajemos a cenar Hinata, después continuaremos con nuestra platica, necesitas energías para la prueba de esta noche-**dijo Haruki levantándose de la cama y tomando la mano de Hinata**-Eto…está bien Haru, p-pero dime ¿q-que clase de p-prueba t-tendré?-**respondió la chica mientras salían de la habitación**-Sera una muy sencilla, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer para así saber qué clase de entrenamiento necesitas para poder ganarle a esa chica, ya si después quieres que te siga entrenando, te enseñare técnicas más complejas…-**contesto Haruki antes de entrar al comedor donde Hiashi y Hanabi los esperaban, ambos ninjas se sentaron en la mesa, Hinata frente a Hanabi y Haruki frente a Hiashi, la cena paso sin ninguna anomalía, para el postre Ko les llevo una rebanada de pastel de durazno, el cual Hanabi se apresuró a comer para después llevarse a su Hermana del comedor la cual solo llevaba la mitad de su rebanada,**-Naruto, te vino a buscar hoy hermana-** le comento Hanabi a Hinata una vez que habían salido del comedor y se encontraban en la sala-**N-Naruto-kun-**contesto Hinata levemente sonrojada**-Si hermana, quería verte pero le dije que no podías porque aun estabas inconsciente, y bien Hermana, ¿Con quién te vas a quedar?-** respondió Hanabi alegre**-Eto..a ¿q-que te refieres Hanabi?-**pregunto Hinata confundida**-jejeje pues valla que eres suertuda hermana, por fin Naruto se está fijando en ti y ahora viene este ninja del remolino y se te acerca tanto, no creas que no note como se te caía la baba por el hermanita-**contesto Hanabi divertida al ver la reacción de su hermana la cual se ponía totalmente roja**-Yo no estaba babeando Hanabi- **respondió Hinata enojada**-Si lo que digas hermanita-** contesto Hanabi**-Ha….-**le intentaba reclamar Hinata a su hermana menor, pero quedo perdida en sus pensamiento al recordar el exótico olor de Haruki que le atria, sus ojos color carmesí que la asían sentir tranquila y protegida, ya que ahora que lo pensaba mejor estando con él se sentía casi de la misma forma en cómo se sentía alado de Naruto_-que, pero que puedes estar pensando Hinata, apenas si lo conoces y ya sientes eso por el-___se decía a si misma la chica

Mientras tanto en el comedor de los Hyuga

**-Y bien ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tienes planeado para mi hija?-**pregunto Hiashi dejando en la mesa una pequeña copa con sake**-Aun no estoy del todo seguro, no conozco las capacidades de su hija, tal vez sea solo lo básico Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu-**contesto Haruki tranquilo**-mmm entiendo pero….-**contestaba Hiashi pero fue interrumpido por Haruki**-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama ella está en buenas manos, todos los entrenamientos serán privados fuera de la aldea y puedo asegurarle que dentro de un mes Hinata será la Kunoichi más fuerte de toda Konoha, Gracias por la comida estuvo exquisita-**dijo Haruki mientras salía del comedor, dejando a Hiashi impresionado por la promesa de Haruki_-Hinata, la Kunoichi más fuerte de todo Konoha, pero…-_se preguntaba el líder del clan Hyuga mientras veía como Haruki desaparecía tras la puerta de la Habitación.

Haruki al salir se encontró con una Hinata perdida en sus pensamientos a lado de su hermana Hanabi quien trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermana sin éxito**-Haruki-kun te encargo a mi hermana, por favor cuídala-**dijo Hanabi antes de irse a su habitación a descansar; Haruki solo movió la cabeza aceptando lo que le pedía Hanabi, viendo como desaparecía la chica, Haruki espero unos segundos analizando el estado en el que se encontraba su alumna y se acercó a ella quedando solo a escasos milímetros de su oreja izquierda cuando le susurro**-Hermosa reaciona tenemos que entrenar-** causando que Hinata saliera de su trance y diera un paso atrás nerviosa por sentir el tibio aliento de su sensei en su oreja**-Eto…si sensei, a donde vamos-**logro decir la chica,**-No lo se, aun soy nuevo en esta aldea y no tiene mucho que llegue asi que por favor puedes llevarme a un campo donde suelen entrenar los ninja de la aldea**-respondió Haruki**,-Por aquí-**le dijo Hinata agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo a través de la aldea hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 7 de la aldea, ignorando los comentarios que decían los aldeanos al verla pasar de la mano con el nuevo ninja rompe corazones número uno de la aldea. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Hinata se dio cuenta, del contacto con la mano de su sensei e inmediatamente le soltó la mano**-D-disculpame sensei-** dijo apenada la chica**-No te preocupes, no me molesta que me trates asi Hinata-** le contesto Haruki examinando el campo de entrenamiento el cual tenía todo lo necesario para poder aplicarle la prueba a Hinata, causando que un incómodo silencio se adueñara del momento,**-Y …bien q-que es lo que debo de hacer-**dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de su sensei,**-Es sencillo Hinata la prueba consiste en que peles contra mi usando todo lo que tengas, taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, de la mejor manera que puedas hacerlo, pelearemos por 30 minutos y al final te diré como será nuestro plan de entrenamiento-**una vez que termino de explicarle la prueba a su alumna Haruki se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de Hinata, la cual no tardo en activar su Byakugan para identificar todos los puntos de chakra de su profesor, los cuales intentaría cerrar con su puño suave; una vez que activo su byakugan, Hinata ataco con todo lo que tenía en taijutsu y estilo de puño suave, pero Haruki rechazaba y esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque de Hinata, la cual insistió con su técnica durante 7 minutos, después decidió intentar con el doble puño de León el cual mejoraba considerablemente su velocidad y fuerza, pero aun asi no podía alcanzar la velocidad de Haruki a pesar de que impacto dos veces en el brazo de su sensei sin conseguir su objetivo de bloquear los puntos de chacra de él, faltando solo 10 minutos para que la prueba terminara Hinata decide usar el Hakke Kuushou lanzando una gran cantidad de chakra por su mano, tomando por sorpresa a Haruki el cual recibe el impacto del jutsu de la chica partiendo por la mitad el jutsu de la chica con ambas manos, la cual intenta durante los siguientes 5 minutos con todo tipo de ninjutsus y genjutsus que conocía, sin tener éxito alguno y estando a poco de golpearlo en contadas ocasiones, durante los últimos 5 minutos Haruki cambio su estrategia de solo defender a la de atacar a Hinata, la cual estuvo en problemas ya que apenas se podía defender de los golpes y patadas que le daba su maestro, por lo que decidió usar el Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou que es su defensa total y con la cual pudo repelar la mitad de los golpes de Haruki antes de que este pudiera pasar su defensa dándole una patada en el estómago lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás justo cuando terminaban los 30 minutos,**-Muy bien hecho Hinata me has sorprendido-**dijo Haruki mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse.-**Gracias-** contesto la chica poniéndose de pie,**-Está bien Hinata, ahora te diré el plan de entrenamiento y mi evaluación, Hinata eres una gran kunoichi y rival, tienes técnicas que pueden llegar a ser mortales, así como una gran flexibilidad, pero hay que trabajar en tu velocidad y fuerza así como en algunos estilos de taijutsu, no todo es puño suave, en ninjutsu no tienes mucho avance sobre los pocos que conoces y en genjutsu estas muy limitada, por lo que las primeras dos semanas nos enfocaremos al entrenamiento de tu condición física y resistencia en taijutsu, por lo que al final mejoraras en velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, por lo que también aumentara la cantidad de chakra que tienes y puedes llegar a usar, la tercera semana será ninjutsu, donde comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento de refinamiento de control de chakra y dominio sobre tu elemento natural y por ultimo nos enfocaremos en tu genjutsu, tal vez veamos un poco de senninjutsu, pero todo dependerá de ti, ahora….-**dijo Haruki mientras sacaba un pergamino con adornos naranjas en los extremos y lo desenrollaba**-Disculpe sensei, ¿Para qué es el pergamino?-**pregunto Hinata preocupada**-Es para poder elegir tus accesorios para el entrenamiento y que tendrás si así lo decides de por vida para ayudarte a entrenar-** mientras invocaba en el pergamino una pequeña caja de madera con grabados naranjas en forma de ramas de los árboles y un pequeño broche dorado con la forma de la cara de un gato, cuando Haruki abrió la caja Hinata noto que esta tenía una funda interna de terciopelo donde estaban acomodados un par de muñequeras, un cinturón y un par de tobilleras,**-Este es un equipo de entrenamiento especial hecho por gatos ninja que al igual que el mío, tiene la propiedad de absorber la mitad del chakra que uses, para volverse más pesadas, con este equipo de entrenamiento serás capas de adquirir resistencia física e incrementar la cantidad de chakra que posees en poco tiempo, entonces, ¿lo quieres?-**le pregunto Haruki a Hinata**-¿S-son necesarias?-**contesto la chica**-La verdad es de que no son necesarias si tuviéramos como mínimo un año para entrenarte, pero dado que tu combate es en un mes y si quieres vencer a esa chica que por el tipo de chakra que tiene en comparación con el de su acompañante, puedo inferir que fue entrenada por uno de mis compañeros durante los últimos seis meses-** le respondió Haruki serio**-Está bien, c-creo que me arriesgare, s-solo ¿y si ella también tiene un equipo parecido?-**pregunto temerosa la chica**-Tranquila, no lo creo su chakra no era tan alto por lo que mi compañero no pudo haberla entrenado de esta forma, además este tipo de entrenamiento no es algo que compartamos con cualquiera, aunque si debes de preocuparte si te enfrentaras a alguien entrenado por alguno de nosotros 5-**contesto Haruki tranquilo, una vez que Haruki tranquilizo a la chica, esta se acercó y tomo una de las tobilleras_-Que es esto, siento como drena mi chakra con tan solo tocarla-_ pensó la chica mientras se ponía la ahora pesada tobillera, con un gran esfuerzo se pudo poner ambas tobilleras y cuando se puso el cinturón, estaba exhausta y respiraba con dificultad por el peso de su nuevo equipo de entrenamiento y la repentina perdida de chakra que estaba sufriendo_-todo sea por ti Naruto-kun-_ pensó la chica mientras se colocaba las muñequeras, una vez que termino de ponerse las muñequeras Hinata ya estaba sudando y con gran trabajo se mantenía de pie,**-Intenta caminar-** le ordeno Haruki a Hinata,_-Está loco apenas si puedo mantenerme de pie y ahora quiere que camine-_pensó la chica, la cual busco en la expresión se su sensei algún rastro de que esa orden fuera una broma, acaso no veía el trabajo que le costaba mantenerse de pie con ese equipo de entrenamiento, pero solo encontró en él una mirada tranquila, que sin palabras le transmitía que la comprendía pero era necesario hacerlo y que él la ayudaría si algo salía mal, motivada Hinata intento caminar, y así lo hiso, camino 10 pasos antes de que se desmallara pero Haruki la atrapo antes de que esta callera al suelo**-Me has sorprendido Hinata, no pensé que fueras capas de caminar, incluso moverte con ellas, tal vez después de todo tu eres la indicada-**le dijo Haruki a una desmayada Hinata mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión Hyuga con la chica en sus brazos; Una vez que llegaron Hanabi los recibió sorprendida de ver la misma escena dos veces en ese día, pero solo le indico a Haruki la habitación que se le había sido asignada y se marchó a la suya riendo en silencio; Haruki ignoro la actitud de la hermana menor de su alumna y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata dejándola nuevamente con cuidado sobre su cama y quitándole con delicadeza su equipo de entrenamiento, Hinata al sentir como el drenado de su chakra y el peso extra que tenía en el cuerpo desaparecían suspiro aliviada mientras dormía, Haruki volvió a invocar la caja donde guardo el equipo de entrenamiento de Hinata y una vez más hiso desaparecer la caja guardando el pergamino en su chaleco,**-Descansa hermosa, lo necesitaras para mañana-** le susurro Haruki mientras arropaba a Hinata y acomodaba el cabello que tenía en la cara dejando ver sus hermosas y finas facciones, después de esto Haruki salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto que la familia Hyuga le había asignado..

Gracias por leer y perdónenme si me tardo un poquito más con el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno ya se acercan los tiempos de exámenes y hay que estudiar, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones, algunas ideas, etc…..bueno nos vemos saludos a todos y que tengan un buen dia


	7. El entrenamiento comienza

Hola bueno después de perderme por el camino de la vida un rato aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia, sé que mmm desde hace tiempo no escribo mucho de Naruto y Hinata pero tenía que fundamentar el origen de Haruki para la historia, en este capítulo hay algo más de acción entre ellos dos, además Naruto ya se dio cuenta que le gusta Hinata, bueno sin más comencemos

**El entrenamiento comienza**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el este del valle iluminando los rostros de la montaña hokage y entrando por la ventada del a habitación de Hinata, haciendo que la chica se despertara adolorida por la prueba del día anterior,_-No creo poder moverme, no puedo creer que así serán todos los días a partir de hoy-_ pensaba la chica mientras abría sus aperlados ojos y veía el techo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que entraba con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro-**ya levántate Hinata nee-chan, Haruki-kun y papa te están esperando para desayunar-.**

-**Ya voy…-**contesto Hinata levantándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad ya que sus cansados músculos le pedían quedarse más tiempo descansando en su placentera cama.

**-¿Por qué le dices Haruki-kun, a mi sensei, hermana?-**pregunto Hinata mientras bostezaba.

**-Porque lo aprecio, además hace rato me enseño una técnica para poder vencer fácilmente a Konohamaru- **respondió Hanabi sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana. Hinata estuvo lista en un par de minutos dejando las cosas preparadas para bañarse después de desayunar con su familia y su maestro.

**-Buenos días Hinata-**la recibió Haruki mientras le ofrecía un plato lleno de comida a su alumna.

**-Buenos días Haru-** le respondió Hinata recibiendo el plato y se sentó de la misma manera que la noche anterior, saludando a su papa **-Buenos días papa-**.

-**Buenos días Hinata, ¿dime también piensan entrenar hoy?-**

** -Así es papa, entrenaremos todos los días durante un mes hasta…..-**contestaba la chica mientras comía su desayuno, pero se detuvo al recordar que su papa no sabía el porqué de su entrenamiento, estaba segura de que él se iba a enojar si se enteraba de que había aceptado pelear con una completa desconocida por la mano de Naruto, por lo que decidió comer lo más aprisa que pudo.

**-¿Hasta qué?-**pregunto con curiosidad Hiashi después de que ella acabara de comerse su desayuno.

**-Hasta que ella lo decida, tal vez solo hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte de vencer a su rival en combate-**intervino Haruki dejando a Hinata completamente paralizada,_-acaso Haru piensa contarle la verdad a mi papa-_se preguntaba la chica.

**-¿Cuál rival?, ¿Cuál combate?-**contesto Hiashi.

**-Papa yo…..-**contestaba Hinata pero fue interrumpida por Haruki**-Una batalla que tendrá con una kunoichi extranjera para defender su honor en las afueras de la aldea dentro de un mes-** contesto Haruki al ver que le costaba a Hinata decirle la verdad a su padre, volteando a ver a la chica al terminar la frase; Hinata le devolvió la mirada agradecida de que no digiera toda la verdad del porque tendría la batalla con aquella kunoichi, de la que no recordaba su nombre.

**-Es verdad eso Hinata…..-**respondió sorprendido Hiashi.

**-Si p-papa es s-solo que no s-sabia como d-decírtelo-**afirmo la chica tartamudeando un poco y tratando de que la verdadera razón por la cual pelearía con aquella kunoichi no saliera de sus labios.

**-Está bien hija, entrena muy duro y defiende tu honor-** le dijo Hiashi a Hinata con una media sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, ya que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a que su padre la tratara así, con el reconocimiento que tanto había añorado de él**-ahora si me disculpan hay cosas que tengo que hacer-** anuncio el líder del clan Hyuga antes de salir de la Habitación dejando a Hinata, Haruki y Hanabi solos en la habitación.

**-Algún día tendrás, que decirle la verdad Hinata-** le dijo Haruki a Hinata con una expresión preocupada.

**-L-Lo se…es solo que…..-** trataba de contestar la chica pero fue interrumpida por su hermana,**-Haruki-kun tiene razón hermana, algún día tendrás que decirle a papa que todo esto es para que no se case tu Naruto-kun con o….-**comentaba divertida Hanabi antes de que Hinata le tapara la boca con una mano.

**-No digas nada Hanabi-chan, por favor-** le rogo Hinata a su hermana quien se encontraba acostada sobre la mesa debido a que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hinata para hacer callar a su hermana

**-Está bien-** susurro Hanabi para que la dejara en paz su hermana.

Hinata solo relajo su expresión y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar dando un largo suspiro, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Haruki la miraba de manera divertida y ella solo se sintió apenada por la escena que acababa de hacer enfrente de él**-Con su permiso, me retiro, Haru por favor espérame en la puerta de la mansión en unos minutos estoy lista-**dijo la chica antes de salir del comedor en dirección a su habitación para arreglarse para el entrenamiento de ese día.

**-¿A tu hermana le gusta mucho Naruto, verdad?-**pregunto con curiosidad Haruki una vez que Hinata saliera de la habitación.

**-A si es, desde pequeños, siempre le ha gustado, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo hasta hace poco—**contesto Hanabi mientras veía el desastre que su hermana había dejado a su paso**-Espera un momento, ¿Tú conoces a Naruto?-**pregunto con ingenuidad la chica.

**-La verdad no mucho, solo se su nombre por los habitantes de la aldea, en total solo lo he visto dos veces y esas dos veces fueron ayer, la primera vez fue en la entrada de la aldea cuando conocí a tu hermana y surgió todo esto del combate, en fin y la segunda fue ayer mientras esperaba a que despertara tu hermana, estaba viendo el paisaje de la aldea por la ventana del cuarto de tu hermana cuando el llego amenazándome y me decise de él regresándole su técnica-** contesto tranquilamente Haruki.**-ohh ya veo-** contesto Hanabi antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos.

**-Gracias por decirme esto Hanabi-chan, gracias por la comida-** dijo Haruki antes de irse a esperar a Hinata a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga

Minutos después Hinata se encontró con Haruki en la puerta de la mansión.**-Disculpe la tardanza sensei- **saludo la chica sorprendiendo a Haruki quien se encontraba distraído contemplando el horizonte**-No te preocupes Hinata, por cierto toma esto es tuyo-**le contesto el ninja entregándole el pergamino naranja, el cual Hinata lo tomo con temor.**-¿Estas lista?-** pregunto Haruki,**-eto Hai-**afirmo la chica y Haruki solo la tomo de la mano haciendo que ambos desaparecieran al instante. Segundos después ambos ninjas se encontraban en la antigua capital de la aldea del remolino.

**-Sensei… ¿Dónde estamos?-**pregunto Hinata mientras veía la ciudad en ruinas en la que se encontraban.

**-Esta aldea Hinata es mi hogar-**le respondió Haruki con naturaleza y un extraño sentimiento se reflejó en sus ojos, confundiendo a la chica, ya que no lograba descifrar si ese sentimiento era alegría o tristeza.

**-¿Entonces esta es la aldea del Remolino?-**pregunto mientras observaba lo que en el pasado debió de haber sido una escuela.

**-Así es Hinata los primeros días estaremos aquí, en lo que te acostumbras a tu equipo de entrenamiento, y antes que todo comenzaremos invocando tu equipo-**comento Haruki señalando el pergamino que tenía la chica en sus manos.

La chica lo miro sorprendida y le respondió confundida**-Está bien, p-pero e-este yo no puedo invocarlo, yo no hice el contrato de sangre…-.**

**-Me alegra que toces el tema, porque hay distintos tipos de contratos, el más común es con sangre, después le sigue el de chakra, un ejemplo de esto es el Hirashin de Minato Namikaze y el tercero es con tu sentimientos-**le respondió Haruki con una sonrisa.

**-….Sentimientos….-**susurro confundida Hinata.

**-Así es Hinata pero no lo veremos hasta el final del entrenamiento, para estos pergaminos, es necesario un contrato de chakra-** le dijo Haruki sacando otro pergamino con adornos lilas,**-Ahora presta atención Hinata, lo que debes de hacer es desdoblar el pergamino, concentrar un poco de chakra en tu mano y ponerlo sobre el pergamino al mismo tiempo que yo-**.

Hinata obedeció las instrucciones de su sensei, abrió el pergamino, concentro un poco de chakra en su mano y la puso sobre el pergamino junto a la mano de su maestro mientras el realizaba el jutsu de invocación, sintiendo al instante una pequeña perdida de chakra, al retirar ambas manos ya se encontraba la caja con el equipo de Hinata y una pequeña figura de Hade con forma de un dragón**-Eto….¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto la chica tomando con curiosidad la figura de hade.

**-Eso Hinata es tu contrato con los maestros de armas ninja, por lo general son gatos ninja, con ese objeto puedes comprar armas o equipo de entrenamiento especial en cualquier tienda del mundo shinobi que tenga el emblema que está a un costado de la figura, solo debes de enseñársela al dueño, el cual invocara un estante donde buscaras lo que necesitas, pagaras dejando el dinero sobre el estante y un pequeño regalo sobre lo que este encima de él, ya sea comida o alguna otra cosa para el maestro armero y aparte le tendrás que pagar al de la tienda por sus servicios, ahora a trabajar Hinata ponte el equipo, guarda el pergamino y la figura-**le contesto Haruki mientras observaba una de las construcciones que tenía cerca de él.

Hinata guardo con cuidado la figura de Jade que había aparecido junto con el pergamino dentro de su porta kunais y se dispuso a ponerse su equipo de entrenamiento, la cual quedo sorprendía al notar que no se cansó tanto como la noche anterior, ya que logro ponerse el equipo entero sin estar a punto de desmayarse.** -Veo que has mejorado pero aún hay mucho camino por recorrer ven Hinata demos un paseo-** le dijo Haruki tendiéndole la mano para que comenzaran a dar un paseo por las ruinas de aquel lugar….

Mientras tanto en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba un rubio corriendo por las calles de la aldea en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

**-Kuso, ya es tarde de seguro ya no encontrare a Hinata-** decía el chico mientras saltaba entre los techos de las casas _**-Por fin vas a hacerme caso o no Naruto-**_ le dijo aburrido Kurama mientras descansaba dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, el cual solo lo ignoro y continuo con su carrera a la casa de la chica.

Una vez que llego solo se encontró con Hanabi quien salía rumbo a la torre de la Hokage**-Ehh Hanabi-chan, ¿Esta tu hermana?-** le pregunto exhausto el chico.

**-No ella salió desde temprano a entrenar con Haruki-kun-** respondió alegre la chica.

**-….¿Haruki-kun?...-**repitió confundido el rubio.

**-Asi se llama el nuevo maestro de mi hermana- **le respondió Hanabi al rubio, el cual estaba sacando una cola de su manto de jinchuriki por la frustración que sentía**-¿Quieres que le dé un recado de tu parte?-**

**-eto si Hanabi-chan dile que me gustaría hablar con ella pronto-** contesto más tranquilo Naruto.

**-Está bien Naruto se lo diré, solo por favor se sinceró con ella sí, no me gustaría que te aproveches de lo que ella siente por ti-** contesto la chica de manera fría mientras se alejaba de Naruto quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

_FLASH BACK_

Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban observando las nubes después de una confusa mañana-_Que problemática situación, primero me elijen líder del consejo Jounin, después llega ese misterioso ninja de una aldea extinta, después aquel par de kunoichis de Nadeshiko misteriosamente llegan a la villa y ahora resulta que la menor se quiere casar con Naruto, Hinata dice que es su prometido, acordan una pelea dentro de un mes y resulta que ese ninja del remolino va a ser el maestro de Hinata,….. ahora que lo pienso él dijo que estaba en la aldea por dos razones y una de ellas era entrenar a una kunoichi, que es lo que quera con Hinata…-_pensaba Shikamaru antes de ver un punto naranja dirigiéndose hacia ellos.**-Chouji-** dijo el Nara.

**-Está bien Shikamaru lo tengo-**respondió Chouiji mientras realiza un jutsu de expansión parcial en su manos para atrapar a Naruto, cayendo los dos al suelo.

**-kussso, me las va a pagar ese desgraciado….-**decía enojado el rubio mientras estaba encima de Chouji.

**-Y ahora ¿Qué paso Naruto?-** lo interrumpió Shikamaru.

**-Nada Shikamaru solo un idiota que me sorprendió-** respondió el chico parándose de inmediato.

**-Estas seguro Naruto, al juzgar la trayectoria de tu caída venias desde la zona donde se encuentra la mansión de los Hyuga…..-**comentaba Chouji antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Naruto.

**-¡Ya les dije que un idiota me sorprendió eso es todo!-**grito enojado Naruto.

**-Ya calmate Naruto, no te desquites con Chouji, y dime de casualidad ese idiota de quien tú hablas, no es de casualidad el nuevo profesor de Hinata, un ninja con chaleco rojo-** dijo el Nara viendo a los ojos a Naruto.

**-Así es Shikamaru, nunca antes lo había visto en la aldea, ¿Acaso tu sabes quién es?-**pregunto el rubio.

**-Tu nunca cambiaras Naruto, siempre serás el mismo despistado de siempre, pensé que por sé un Usumaki al menos sabrías que uniforme llevaban los ninjas de la aldea de tu madre-** le respondió el chico volteando en la dirección de donde venía el rubio.

**-¿E-estas diciendo q-que a-aquel ninja es un Usumaki?-**pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

**-Eso no lo puedo asegurar, solo sé que viene de la misma aldea que tu madre y que entrenara Hinata para el combate con la kunoichi de la villa Nadeshiko el próximo mes para ver quién se queda contigo idiota, pero dime ¿Que hacías en la casa de Hinata?-** le pregunto el Nara sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

**-Con que ya sabes lo de Shizuka y E-Eto bueno yo quería aclarar las cosas, antes de que pasara todo esto, quería decirle que también quiero estar con ella-** contesto el rubio completamente rojo. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji no se esperaban que el rubio dijiese eso quedándose ambos in impactados ante tales palabras.** –¿Estás seguro se esto Naruto?-** pregunto el Nara.

**-Completamente dattebayo-** respondió Naruto con seguridad

**-No lo se Naruto, yo realmente no sé si realmente lo sientes o es solo una obsesión por estar con alguien que te quiere, ahora que Sakura está tras Sasuke, ya no queda nadie cercano a ti, con el que puedas estar, además de que no te creo eso de que te enamoraste de ella de la noche a la mañana-** comento Chouji serio, sin perder de vista la expresión que Naruto tenía. Dicha posibilidad no se había pasado por la cabeza de Naruto, cosa que lo dejo completamente paralizado dudando de sí mismo,**-**_Y si Chouji tiene razón, si solo quiero estar con ella porque es la única que queda a mi lado al final, después de todo Sakura esta con el teme, Shikamaru con Temari, Ino con Sai, solo me queda ella y Chouji pero ahora Chouji tiene cosas más importantes que hacer….-_

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Chouji de que tu repentino enamoramiento de Hinata es algo sospechoso Naruto asi que te pedimos que vayas con cuidado y definas bien que es lo que sientes por ella, no quiero verla sufrir por tu culpa Naruto, además algo me dice que si tú la lastimas no vivirás otro día para contarlo-** le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto quien solo se encontraba parado perdido en su mente sin prestar atención a nadie; Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron del lugar al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba.

_FIN DEL FASH BACK_

_-Y si tanto Hanabi como Chouji y Shikamaru tienen razón, si yo….-_ pensaba Naruto parado en medio de la calle_**-Ya tranquilízate y escúchame mocoso, yo no sé mucho de relaciones de humanos, pero lo mejor es que te calmes, ya sabrás si lo que sientes por luna es auténtico o no conviviendo más con ella, ahora lo importante es que aprendas los jutsus que tu padre ha dejado para ti-**_ dijo Kurama sacando por completo al chico de su transe y poniéndole más atención a lo que decía el viejo zorro.

_**-A que jutsus te refieres-**_ pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

_**-Antes que nada, crea un clon de sombras Naruto-**_le ordeno Kurama.

_**-¿No entiendo, porque debería de hacerlo?-**_ respondió confundido el rubio.

_**-Quieres aprender o no-**_ gruño el zorro

_**-Está bien dattebayo-**_ refunfuño el chico mientras hacía un clon de sombras

** -¿**_**Listo y ahora?-**_ respondió el chico.

_**-Espera….-**_ respondió el zorro mientras concentraba chakra, después de unos instantes Kurma tomo posesión del clon de Naruto,**-Bien ahora podemos empezar mocoso-** le dijo Kurama dentro de su clon mientras lo tocaba e instantáneamente aparecían en las afueras de la aldea junto a las ruinas de una casa.

**-E…este l-lugar es…..-**balbuceaba Naruto.

**-Si chico este es el lugar donde naciste, uno de los pocos que aún tienen el sello de tu padre-** comento Kurama al ver lo lento que reaccionaba el chico.

**-¿Pero cómo pudiste tú…?-**

**-Recuerda que desde que tú y tu padre me volvieron uno solo otra vez para derrotar a Tobi, el también paso varias de sus técnicas para que las pudieras utilizar tú, así que, qué esperas mocoso a trabajar-** le gruño el zorro mientras golpeaba al chico.

**-Ya entendí no tienes por qué hacer eso dattebayo…-** se quejó el rubio mientras observaba al zorro dentro de su clon.

**-Entonces comencemos….-**

Horas más tarde se encontraban Hinata y Haruki regresando de su entrenamiento caminando por el patio principal de la mansión Hyuga,**-Lo hiciste muy bien Hinata soportaste todo el día caminando con tu equipo especial, mañana lo volveremos a hacer hoy solo descansa-** la felicito Haruki mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Hinata.

** -Gracias por todo Haru y en especial por compartir parte de tu pasado conmigo-** le respondió Hinata sonrojada.

**-Por nada fue todo un placer, por cierto, podrías disculparme con tu familia, esta noche no voy a cenar con ustedes, tengo cosas que arreglar, que pases una linda noche preciosa-** anuncio Haruki mientras se despedía de la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda, dejando a Hinata completamente roja.

**-I-igualmente…tu…Haru…-** respondió la chica antes de que Haruki se desvaneciera dejando un rastro de hojas rojas atrás y a Hinata completamente sorprendida por lo extrañamente familiar que se sentía con aquel ninja del remolino y aún más porque en un día pudo dominar sus desmayos cuando él hacia esas cosas.

**-Qué bueno que ya haya llegado Hinata-sama, la cena esta lista-** anuncio Kó sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

**-Eto g-gracias Kó…-** logro responder la chica.

**-Hinata-sama, ¿Haruki-sama no la acompañaba?-**

**-Si, pero tenía cosas que arreglar y me dijo que lo disculpara con la familia, que esta noche no cenaría con nosotros-** respondió Hinata con una media sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba adonde habrá ido aquel ninja con que despertaba en ella sentimientos tan fuertes, casi comparables con los que sentía por su amado rubio.

**-ohhh, entiendo, pero será una lástima que solo usted y la señorita Hanabi cenen juntas, ya que su padre aviso que tampoco podría venir a cenar-** respondió el ninja

** -¿Por qué mi padre no podrá venir Kó-san?-**pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

**-Dijo que se tardaría más de lo esperado en la reunión de emergencia que tiene con los líderes de clan y el consejo Jouin- **respondió Kó dudando de que si era lo mejor decirle el porqué de la reunión que tenía el líder del clan, ya que según los rumores esa reunión era por el nuevo maestro de Hinata.

**-ok-** respondió la chica suspirando, para darle menos importancia al asunto, cosa que logro ya que Ko relajo la expresión seria que había adoptado.

Ya en la cena Hinata se encontraba comiendo un par de bolas de pulpo, la cual estaba extrañada porque Hanabi aún estaba en la mesa a pesar de que ya había acabado, cosa que paso por alto ya que estaba hambrienta por la caminata del día, y a pesar de que no habían recorrido más de u tercio de esa basta aldea, el uso del equipo especial que le absorbía chakra la había dejado completamente exhausta.

**-Ehhh nee-chan tengo un mensaje para ti-** dijo al fin Hanabi cuando su hermana termino de comer.

**-¿Un mensaje?... ¿De quién?-** pregunto extrañada Hinata.

**-Pues de quien más hermanita, de Naruto-** respondió Hanabi como si fuese algo normal

**-D-De Naruto…..-**susurro la Hyuga mayor sin poder creérselo.

**-Asi es, me dijo que le gustaría hablar contigo pronto-** dijo al fin Hanabi, esperando ver como reaccionaria su hermana ante tal noticia, pero esta solo se sonrojo un poco y le agradeció por haberle dado el mensaje saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Hanabi sorprendida ya que ella esperaba que su hermana se desmayara o quedara en shock por la notica.

Lejos de la mansión Hyuga se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke caminado por las calles de Konoha rumbo al barrio Uchicha en medio de un incómodo silencio.

**-Tranquilízate Sasuke, no es para tanto-**dijo al fin Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había generado desde que habían salido de la torre Hokage.

**-Hmp, como se atreven a decir eso de mi clan, como que aún no está restaurado-** siseo el Uchicha de teniéndose en la puerta del barrio de su clan. Sakura solo rodo los ojos y respondió.

**-Sabes que aún está en trámite el reconocimiento de nuevo del clan Uchiha y Namikaze, no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana seas reconocido como líder del clan al igual que Naruto y les permitan asistir a reuniones de alta seguridad así porque si-** dijo la chica haciendo enojar en primera instancia al azabache, pero logro contenerse ya que en el fondo sabía que no podía esperar que la aldea lo aceptara así porque si, como lo habían hecho sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y su sensei por lo que solo respiro profundamente y relajo un poco su expresión para después volverla a ponerla tensa al sentir la presencia de alguien vigilándolos.

**-Tenemos compañía- **advirtió Sasuke a Sakura mientras lanzaba un kunai envuelto en un relámpago al árbol más cercano que tenía a su derecha.

**-Veo que eres mejor que el rubio-** comento Haruki saltando desde su escondite para llegar enfrente de ambos chicos.

**-Con que ya te enfrentaste al dobe-** respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

**-Así es, y déjame decirte que fue muy fácil vencerlo-**

**-Hmp-** respondió el azabache, ya que no le sorprendía que el cabezota de Naruto haya atacado a un oponente sin antes tener idea de que tan fuerte era, algo clásico de él, pensó el Uchiha.

**-¿Y bien para que estas aquí?, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada-** dijo la chica.

**-Pues porque quiero que me hagan un favor, se nota que ustedes son muy amigos de ese tal Naruto-** respondió Haruki con serenidad.

**-¿Por qué deberíamos de ayudarte, nosotros no te debemos nada?-** dijo seco el Uchiha

**-La razón es muy sencilla, estoy de acuerdo ustedes no me deben nada, así como yo tampoco les debo algo, pero si le deben al rubio y a mi alumna, quieran o no y más le vale que por el bien de los dos alejen a Naruto de ella por un par de días, aún no está lista para hacerle frente-** respondió Haruki más serio dejando a Sasuke confundido ya que para él no le debía nada a Hinata tal vez un poco a Naruto pero no a ella, Sasuke trato de responder pero fue detenido por quien ahora era su novia secreta mientras lo miraba a los ojos, diciéndole que aquel ninja tenía razón, ya que si bien no le debían algo a Naruto, lo apreciaban, ambos sabían lo que sentía la Hyuga por él y lo voluble que es el Usumaki por lo que después de todo Haruki no estaba tan herrado, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que dadas las circunstancias todo saliera mal.

**-Está bien-** dijo Sakura rompiendo con el silencio que se había generado desde que el ninja del remolino había hablado. El cual asintió satisfecho.

**-¿Y tú?-** pregunto Haruki dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

**-Pues ya que, solo dinos por cuanto tiempo-** respondió fastidiado el chico, ya que sentía que no tenía otra salida.

**-Si las cosas siguen como hasta el momento con el entrenamiento de Hinata, creo que será suficiente hasta pasado mañana-** respondió Haruki antes de disponerse a partir. Pero en ese instante paso una sombra a lado de ellos, la cual fue reconocida por Haruki al instante, a pesar de que la persona que había pasado no lo hiso con el.**-Genial tenemos problemas, síganme-** anuncio el ninja antes de salir detrás de aquella persona. Sasuke solo se quedó parado mirando a Sakura mientras esta le reprochaba con la mirada.

**-Hmp… vámonos-**dijo el azabache mientras agarraba de la mano a la chica y salían detrás de Haruki.

Minutos después Naruto se encontraba terminando de cenar ramen en Ichiraku, cuando de repente una voz lo sorprendió.

**-H-hola Naruto-kun-** dijo Hinata, quien se encontraba parada atrás de este.

**-eeee Hola Hinata-chan-** traro de decir el rubio sin atragantarse con su comida.

**-M-mi hermana… me d-dio tu….mensaje-** dijo apenda la chica

**-Eto b-bueno es que yo…..yo solo quería aclarar todo este a-asunto con lo de S-Shizuka y esa tonta boda-** balbuceo el rubio.

**-aaaaah, n-no te preocupes por eso N-Naruto sé que lo q-que le dije no pasara, y-yo solo q-quiero a-ayudarte esta vez y…..y si pelar con ella e-es como puedo hacerlo entonces lo h-hare-** respondió un poco triste la Hyuga.

**-eeeh, no es solo eso Hinata es que yo…-** decía el chico pero callo al ver la mirada amenazadora de Sasuke y Sakura quienes entraban al restaurante, la cual le recordaba tanto a la mirada que habían tenido Shikamaru y Chouji cuando les había dicho lo que sentía por Hinata _–No ellos también-_ pensó el chico.

Hinata se entristeció más cuando el chico callo que era eso que le ocultaba,_-Acaso es que cometí un error, solo me deje guiar por mis sentimientos y nunca pensé en lo que quiere Naruto y si el desea estar con ella…-_pensó la Hyuga antes de salir del restaurante, ya que sabía que no iba aguantar más tiempo antes de que comenzara a llorar por la posibilidad de que todo lo que hacía por su amado estuviese mal y una vez que salió dejo de contener sus lágrimas y corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

**-Hinata…-** grito Naruto al ver como esta salía corriendo del restaurante, tratando de seguirla pero fue detenido por un golpe de Sakura dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

**-Pero qué demonios te pasa Sakura-chan-** se quejó el Usumaki.

**-Pues tu qué crees, evitando que cometas el peor error de tu vida-** le recrimino Sakura enojada.

**-No es ningún error de mi vida, al contrario es lo más acertado que puedo hacer, y eso es decirle a Hinata-chan que también siento algo por ella-** respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo Naruto. Cosa que hiso enojar a Sakura la cual le arrojo un golpe directo a la cara al rubio pero fue interceptada por Sasuke.

**-Cálmate Sakura-** le dijo Sasuke mientras la veía a los ojos con sus profundos orbes negros. Esta solo respiro y salió del restaurante.

**-Naruto, sé que no me incuben tus asuntos, pero te aprecio como un hermano y como tal tengo la responsabilidad de evitar que cometas errores, puede que pienses que quieras a Hinata, pero por lo que me ha dicho Sakura tu nunca le prestaste atención, ni siquiera después de que ella te dijo lo que sentía por ti, perdóname Naruto pero que salgas con esto, es difícil de creer que realmente le correspondes sinceramente y no es una obsesión por estar con alguien ahora que Sakura está conmigo-** dijo el azabache confirmando las sospechas de Naruto.

En la mente de Naruto solo crecieron más sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía por Hinata y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero pudo más su confianza y lo que había sentido por la chica mientras estaban en su última misión**-Pues no me importa lo que pienses tú, Sakura Shikamru o Chouji yo sé lo que siento por ella y tal vez no la ame como ella a mí, pero si siento algo por ella y quiero estar a su lado-** dijo con decisión el rubio.

**-Hmp…., como tú quieras Naruto, pero dale unos días para que se tranquilice y si yo fuera tú y no quisiera perderla iría con calma-** respondió el Uchiha antes de salir a encontrarse con Sakura, dejando al chico sin palabras.

**-¿Todo bien?-** le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke cuando este salió del restaurante.

**-Hmp… por lo menos hoy no hará nada mas-** le respondió el chico mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, había sido mucho sentimentalismo para el frio Uchicha por esa noche, y Sakura solo lo siguió confiando en que si algo más pasaría Haruki se encargaría del resto.

Varias cuadras lejos de Ichiraku, se encontraba Hinata llorando en medio de un parque, pensando que su amor la odiaba por interponerse entre él y Shizuka. Sin embargo no contaba con el abrazo que recibió de Haruki, cuya presencia no había notado hasta que esté la abrazo.

**-Tranquila hermosa, dime que paso-** le susurro al odio a Hinata sin romper el cálido abrazo que le había dado.

**-¿A-alguna vez…has s-sentido….que h-has c-cometido e-l peor error…..de….de tu v-vida-** le respondió la chica entre sollozos.

**-Si-** le respondió este sin apartarse de ella.

**-Pues así me siento,…..soy una idiota al pensar que el sentía algo por mí-** respondió la chica ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Haruki y acercando su cuerpo aún más con el de él buscando su consuelo y protección del mundo que la rodeaba.

**-Y como sabes que el siente eso, acaso él te lo dijo-** le respondió el ninja abrazándola aún más fuerte.

**-No me lo dijo literalmente, pero era obvio…..-**respondió la chica con un tono apenas audible.

**-No saques conclusiones aun Hinata, tú no sabes si él te ama o no, lo mejor es que siguas adelante con tus decisiones y no dudes de ellas, con el tiempo sabrás que es lo que el realmente siente por ti, además pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí a tu lado preciosa-** dijo Haruki mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica tranquilizándola.

**-Gracias Haru-** le respondió Hinata más tranquila mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la barbilla en muestra de agradecimiento, cosa que causo un pequeño malestar en el estómago que nunca había sentido. Pasaron varios minutos abrazados mientras Hinata se calmaba por completo.

**-Eto…..Haru, ¿P-Podrías….llevarme a la casa?, es que he agotado toda mis fuerzas-** dijo completamente roja Hinata.

**-Está bien Hinata, solo que me deberás media hora más en el entrenamiento de mañana-** dijo tiernamente Haruki mientras rompía el abrazo y la cargaba entre sus brazos, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un más. **–Eto está bien Haru-** contesto la chica mientras se aferraba al cuello del ninja.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, jejeje perdón por mi ausencia pero esto de la Mecatrónica no es nada fácil, pero al final lo disfruto es mi vocación, en fin solo espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos aquellos que leen y aun más a aquellos que siguen la historia y/o la colocan entre sus favoritas así como aquellos que me dan su opinión, que me ayudan a mejorar y a animarme a seguir con esta historia rara….. hasta la próxima


	8. Taijutsu Parte 1: La fuerza de Hinata

Hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez más con la continuación de esta historia, perdónenme si me tardo mucho pero pues casi no he tenido tiempo libre entre tantos proyectos de la escuela, en fin disfruten del capitulo

**Taijutsu Parte 1: La fuerza de Hinata**

-_¿Qué tanto se traerán mi hermana y Haruki-kun?, primero mi hermana sale a buscar a Naruto y hora y media después regresa Haruki cargando a mi hermana completamente dormida con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, acaso…..-___pensaba Hanabi mientras observaba a su hermana desayunar a lado de Haruki, se podría decir que era un desayuno normal en la familia Hyuga, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que el silencio dominara el ambiente, pero aquello era exagerado, inclusive por la ausencia del líder del clan Hyuga se esperaba que fuese una reunión más activa, pero ninguno de los presentes daba señales de querer entablar una conversación, por lo que Hanabi decidió romper el silencio que dominaba el ambiente.

**-Eto…hermana, ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Naruto?, ¿Lo encontraste?-**

**-aaah…si lo encontré e-estaba donde siempre y pues…..nada s-salió como esperaba-** contesto Hinata con una mirada perdida llena de confusión.

**-Tranquila hermana, ya verás que todo se arreglara-** dijo Hanabí tratando de alentar a su hermana.

**-Gracias-** respondió Hinata mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Haruki deseando poder tener la fuerza de voluntad de su hermana y que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad.

**-Tranquila Hinata, ya verás que con el tiempo todo estará mejor-** menciono Haruki y Hinata solo asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él.

**-¿Podría acompañarlos hoy?-** pregunto Hanabi al ver que el silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente.

**-Hoy no preciosa, tal vez mañana, hay cosas que le quiero enseñar a tu Hermana-** dijo Haruki tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

**-ahhh….¡ Eso no es justo !...-**respondió Hanabi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucheros.

**-Hanabi cálmate…..-**le dijo Hinata.

**-No es justo hermana tú tienes a Haruki-kun para ti sola todo el día, y lo vas a tener todos los días hasta que tengas que pelar con Shizuka…-** respondió molesta, sacándole la lengua a su hermana, la cual estaba apenada y un poco roja por las insinuaciones que le hacia su hermana con respecto a su sensei, Hinata sonrojada trataba de desviar la mirada de su hermana para poder reunir valor y enfrentarla, pero se encontró con esos profundos orbes rojos de Haruki, haciendo que se pusiera aún más roja, cosa que no pudo soportar más y salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación. Hanabi se levantó de tras de ella con la intención de seguirla pero Haruki la detuvo agarrándola de la mano

**-Tranquila Hanabi-chan, si aceptas esperar hasta mañana a ti también te ayudare con tu entrenamiento-** dijo para calmar a la molesta Hyuga, la cual cambio su expresión dolida a una feliz. Hanabi asintió y salió de la habitación rumbo al dollo de la familia para comenzar con su entrenamiento matutino.

20 minutos más tarde Haruki se encontraba esperando a su alumna a las afueras de la mansión Hyuga,_-¿Qué raro?, Ella no es así_, _será mejor que valla a buscarla–_ pensaba Haruki mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica, al llegar él pudo escuchar que su alumna lloraba, sin pensarlo dos veces el entro a la habitación y la abrazo. Hinata se acorruco en sus brazos y continuo llorando, pasaron 10 minutos hasta que esta dejara de llorar y en todo ese tiempo Haruki solo la abrasaba para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola,**-ya basta Hinata, eso fue todo, a partir de ahora ya no hare suposiciones tontas que me lastimen, si Naruto me quiere o no, como yo a él no importa, lo importante es que yo quiero que él sea feliz ya que al final sabré que luche por el-** se animó a sí misma la chica.

**-y no se te olvide que siempre estaré aquí para ti hermosa-** añadió Haruki mientras acomodaba el cabello de Hinata y la acorrucaba en su pecho.

_-Gracias Haruki-kun, siempre puedo contar contigo-_pensaba la chica mientras disfrutaba de la compañía y calor que le brindaba su sensei, haciéndola sentir mejor, por algún extraño motivo, su compañía la relajaba y podía ser ella misma con él, sin desmayos, sin tartamudeo, solo ella misma la Hinata Hyuga que siempre quiso ser.

**-Vamos Hinata, es hora de entrenar-** le dijo Haruki una vez que esta se tranquilizó y ambos salieron de la mansión Hyuga para disimular su recorrido a algún campo de entrenamiento, ya que nadie debía de saber que hasta el momento el, la llevaba y traía de la aldea del remolino. Al salir, ambos ninjas vieron a una manada de puntos amarillos con naranja corriendo hacia su posición; Haruki se detuvo y miro a Hinata.

**-Vámonos….-**contesto la chica a la pregunta que le hacia su sensei con la mirada, segundos después ambos ninjas se encontraban una vez más en la aldea del remolino.

**-El día de hoy darás un paso más Hinata, ya que a partir de este momento y por lo menos hasta cuando el entrenamiento termine, llevaras puesto en todo momento tu equipo de entrenamiento, para que así puedas mejorar tu control de chakra y desarrolles más fuerza y chakra-** le dijo Haruki mientras caminaba al monumento donde se habían quedado el día de ayer de su recorrido por la aldea; Hinata acato la orden de su maestro y se puso el equipo lo más rápido que pudo y troto para alcanzarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

**-Al parecer nunca dejaran de sorprenderme-**susurraba Kurama desde el clon restante de Naruto a un lado de donde segundos antes se encontraban Haruki y Hinata.

**-¿ Quienes?-** pregunto enojado el chico.

**-Los humanos, en fin te dije que ninguno de los dos quería hablar contigo mocoso-** suspiro el zorro con flojera mientras veía el cielo desde el clon del chico.

**-Kusooo…..si no hubiera pasado a desayunar a Ichiraku hubiéramos llegado antes…..-**

**-Más temprano o más tarde hubiera sido lo mismo, ya te dije que ese ninja me dijo que hablara con el hasta pasado mañana así que dudo que puedas hablar con él hasta ese entonces y con luna pues si fuera ella, después de lo de ayer, no quisiera verte por algún tiempo-** le dijo el zorro despidiéndose de él ya que no estaba de humor para soportar al chico por un rato, desapareciendo el clon en una nube de humo.

Hanabi se encontraba saliendo de la mansión Hyuga para reportar con Shikamaru los avances de su misión, pero se encontró con un histérico Naruto en la puerta de su entrada.**-Hey Naruto-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-** lo saludo la chica.

**-Hoy no Hanabi, no estoy de humor-** le respondió serio el rubio.

**-Como quieras, en fin viste a mi hermana y a Haruki-kun salir verdad-** pregunto la chica con curiosidad. Pero el chico solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza afirmando la sospecha de la Hyuga menor.

**-Eso creí, como sea deberías de alegrarte porque mañana cuidare a mi hermana por ti aunque si no te apuras la puedes perder baka…-** le susurro Hanabi en el oído a Naruto entes de desaparecer envuelta en un remolino de hojas blancas.

_-La puedes perder,…la puedes perder…la puedes perder…, ¿Por qué Hanabi-chan me diría eso acaso ese ninja del remolino llamado Haruki se está enamorado de mi Hina, o es mi Hina la que se está enamorada de él, no imposible mi Hina no puede amar a alguien más que no sea yo…-_ pensaba el chico mientras se dirigía al lugar donde había estado entrenando con Kurama el día anterior.

**-**_**Mocoso, egoísta y tonto…-**_ le dijo harto Kurama de tantas vueltas que le daba al asunto el chico.

**-¿Entonces que debería de hacer?-** le pregunto el chico mientras lo invocaba una vez más dentro de uno de sus clones de sombra para seguir con su entrenamiento.

**-Si fuera tú, hiría con luna, le diría la verdad, la marcaria como mía y le daría una buena paliza a ese tal Haruki-kun-**le respondió con un tono de burla el zorro.

**-hahahaha….ganas no me faltan, pero todos tienen razón en algo, si le digo ahorita a Hina-chan que quiero estar a su lado, puede malinterpretarlo como ayer-**respondió Naruto mientras se agarraba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su problema que no involucrara, la posibilidad de lastimar a cierta chica.

**-Concéntrate o así nunca lograras nada-** le ordeno el zorro mientras le daba un puñetazo en la barbilla mandando a volar a Naruto varios metros hacia la derecha.

**-Kuso…. No me ganaras maldito zorro-** grito Naruto mientras se levantaba y corría a enfrentar a su actual maestro.

Media hora después en la residencia de los Nara se encontraba Hanabi jugando una partida de Shogi contra Shikamaru.

**-Y entonces-** dijo al fin el Nara.

**-La primera parte fue todo un éxito, conseguí colarme en el entrenamiento de mañana, creo que si no me dabas esta misión, de todas maneras, los hubiera espiado, además quien sabe pude que pronto haya una unión entre los Hyuga y los Uzumaki-** respondió la chica mientras ganaba terreno sobre el tablero.

**-¿Te refieres a Naruto y Hinata….?-**pregunto el Nara con interés.

**-No necesariamente- **respondió como si nada la chica.

**-Haruki….-**

**-Puede que…., por cierto hake-**dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Shikamaru volteo a ver el tablero, y en efecto aquella chica le estaba ganando la partida, el volteo a ver el cielo e hiso su seña de manos tan común en el cuándo pensaba en un astuto plan.**-¿Por qué lo piensas?-**pregunto al fin mientras realizaba su jugada.

**-No sé, es una suposición mi hermana ha cambiado a su lado es más segura de sí misma y en ocasiones se comporta con el cómo cualquier chica comenzando a enamorarse, mientras que el solo es atento con ella, puede que solo la vea como una amiga, pero con los Usumaki nunca se sabe, ya ves a Naruto que ahora está comenzando a corresponder los sentimientos de mi hermana…- **respondió mientras miraba al cielo preguntándose por el futuro de su hermana

**-ni que lo digas, pensé que después de la guerra todo sería más tranquilo pero al final resulto que no, como sea sigue con ti misión, espero tu reporte de mañana pronto-**dijo el Nara mientras se levantabay salía de la habitación.

En la tarde de ese día, se encontraban Haruki y Hinata observando el atardecer sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la aldea del remolino.**-Haru…..-** susurro la chica sin moverse

**-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-**

**-Me preguntaba, ¿Qué pasara al final de este mes, contigo, con Naruto, con los demás ninjas del remolino y conmigo?-**

**-No lo se Hina, solo no te angusties si, sé que originalmente el acuerdo para entrenarte era de un mes, pero ahora que sabes la verdad de mi estancia en Konoha, sabes que puedo continuar entrenándote hasta que domines los 7 caminos de la vida, solo es cosa que tú lo quieras-** le ofreció una vez más Haruki mientras observa como los últimos rayos del sol dibujaban la silueta de la chica resaltando sus facciones y dándole un brillo especial en su piel y ojos.

**-Sabes que me encantaría estar más tiempo contigo-** respondió Hinata volteando a ver a su sensei. Ninguno dijo una palabra más y solo se dedicaron a contemplar el ocaso disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba Naruto saliendo de bañarse, cuando sintió como el chakra de Haruki y el de Hinata, el de ella más bajo de lo normal, regresaban a la aldea _**–Mocoso, ya regreso luna-**_ comento divertido Kurama esperando que el chico fuera tras ella nuevamente y se divirtiera viendo como lo evitaba.

_**-Si ya lo sentí-**_ respondió seco el chico

_**-¿Que pasa pense que querías hablar con ellos?-**_ dijo el zorro al ver que Naruto no hacía nada que lo divirtiera

_**-Si quiero hablar con ellos, quiero estar más tiempo con Hina-chan y acercarme a ella, y con Haruki, no se creí que tendría muchas preguntas para él, pero ahora que lo pienso no se me viene ninguna a la mente, tal vez todo será conforme a la situación; pero como tú lo dijiste, él no me hablara hasta pasado mañana y Hina-chan, creo que por esta vez les hare caso y esperare a que se calmen las cosas-**_ respondió el chico frustrado mientras perforaba la pared más cercana a él con un puñetazo, con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras de la hermana de Hinata no fueran más que una broma más. El zorro cansado de la bipolaridad que había adoptado Naruto se limitó a dormitar dentro de él.

Minutos más tarde sonó el timbre del departamento de Naruto, pasaron dos minutos y volvió a sonar el timbre, pasaron otros cinco minutos sin que el timbre dejase de sonar y por fin Naruto harto del sonido del timbre se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta.**-¿Qué quieres con tanta urgencia?-**reclamo el chico mientras abría la puerta.

**-Esperaba poder hablar contigo Naruto-** respondió Shikamaru tranquilo, ya que suponía que el rubio no estaría de buen humor.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto el rubio más tranquilo al ver que era Shikamaru un amigo con el que siempre podía contar y a quien podía contar sus problemas.

**-Pues veras los chicos y las chicas de la generación hemos organizado una reunión en el restaurante de barbiquiu, solo venía a invitarte-**

**-ooooh Shikamaru yo….-**contestaba Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru al ver que este iba a rechazar.

**-Sabes ira Hinata-**

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría encima, lo dejaron petrificado, en un primer instante él y toda su mente rechazaban con mayor motivo asistir a aquella reunión pero algo dentro de él, le decía que no tendría otra oportunidad de acercarse a ella en un tiempo y no la debía de desperdiciar.**-Acepto-** respondió al fin saliendo de su trance y cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

De camino al restaurante de barbiquiu Naruto trato de sacarle información acerca de Haruki a Shikamaru pero no tuvo gran éxito, comparado a la gran cantidad de información que Shikamaru había obtenido de el con respecto al entrenamiento que tenía con Kurama.

Una vez que llegaron todos los sobrevivientes de los 12 novatos se encontraban ahí reunidos sentados alrededor de una mesa platicando alegremente, cuando Naruto se dispuso a sentarse en un espacio vacío entre Hinata y Ten-ten, pero fue detenido por Shikamaru quien solo le hiso una señal de desaprobación con la cabeza, cosa que le recordó a Naruto que aun seguían de luto por la muerte de Neji, tanto Hinata como Ten-ten y Rock-Lee que se les notaba triste a pesar de su personalidad optimista, por lo que Naruto fue arrastrado por Shikamaru quien lo obligo a sentarse alado de Sakura y Sai.

**-Y bien Hinata, es cierto que eres alumna de Haruki-kun-** le pregunto Ino a Hinata tratándole de Insinuar algo.

**-Eto….si-** respondió la Hyuga sonrojándose un poco, cosa que paso por desapercibida ante la mayoría de los presentes pero no para la Yamanaka.

**-y ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es cierto que no puedes evitar suspirar cada vez que lo ves?- **pregunto Ino tratando de sacarle algo a Hinata

**-Eto….pues v-veran el e-es muy a-amable conmigo, me apoya, me hace sentir cómoda y segura, me hace reír y siempre está para mí cuando lo necesito-**comento la chica dominando el nerviosismo que sentía por el tema de conversación ya que ella no se sentía con el derecho de revelar información acerca de Haruki. Dicho comentario no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, ya que a leguas se notaba que no era todo lo que la chica pensaba acerca de aquel ninja, despertando celos en dos ninjas en particular.

**-Hinata pero sabes que, para eso estamos Akamaru y yo….-** reprocho Kiba, mientras Sakura suspiraba y agradecía de que él le haya ganado a Naruto evitando que algo más pasara.

**-Si lo se Kiba-kun, pero con Haru, es algo distinto, no sé cómo explicarlo- **respondió Hinata amablemente, pero eso no evito que Kiba se sintiera peor.

**-Como sea ya es hora de comer…..-** dijo Chouji mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con una bandeja repleta de barbiquiu, pero este se tropezó lanzando la bandeja y su contenido hacia donde estaban sus amigos y cada uno de estos cacho unos cuantos trozos de la carne con sus respectivos platos y vieron como Chouji se maldecía así mismo por haber tirado la comida y todos se empezaron a reír de las expresiones que hacía el chico.

La reunión paso mucho más rápido de lo que los ninja percibían entre la platicas y risas, Naruto nunca pudo acercarse a Hinata, solo la percibía distinta, lo que al inicio de la reunión se comportaba como siempre, en esos momentos parecía otra persona, aún era tierna antes sus ojos pero ya no era tan tímida como antes, cosa que hiso que despertara aún más interés en ella. No fue sino hasta que Rock lee se retiró cuando se desocupo un lugar alado de la Hyuga y Naruto aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

**-Eto Hinata…..- **dijo el rubio mientras interrumpía a la chica que disfrutaba de una rebanada de pay de limón.

**-aaah Hola Naruto-** lo saludo la chica.

**-Bueno Hinata, yo me siento mal, por lo de ayer, yo…..-**

**-No te preocupes Naruto ya todo está bien, déjame ser egoísta una vez más, para poder tenerte cerca de mí-** lo interrumpió Hinata terminando la frase con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que seguían la conversación.

–_Esta no es la Hinata que conozco, ella se hubiera desmayado, con tan solo estar cerca de Naruto-_ pensaba Kiba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que por tanto tiempo había conocido, mientras este buscaba alguna respuesta por parte de Naruto.

**-Eto….está bien pero, p-podría estar m-más tiempo c-contigo, … bueno tu sabes convivir más- **susurro el chico ruborizado, cosa que le sorprendió a Hinata, ya que nunca se esperó aquello del rubio y estaba más que gustosa a aceptar, pero justo en esos momentos entro Shizuka al restaurante, llamando la atención de todos.

**-Naru-kun ven-** dijo Shizuka mientras abrazaba a Naruto y a Hinata le crecía una venita en la frente

**-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-** siseo Hinata con un tono asesino que le puso la piel de gallina a todos los que estaban aún en la reunión, menos a Sasuke que solo observaba divertido la escena.

**-Pues pasando tiempo con mi futuro marido-** respondió está abrazando más fuerte a Naruto.

**-Aun no te lo has ganado-**dijo Hinata mientras le mandaba un golpe con su byakugan activado, pero fue interceptada por Haruki quien había llegado al local siguiendo a Shizuka, y esta volteo molesta a verlo buscando alguna respuesta del porque la había detenido, porque debía de esperar tanto para luchar por su amor, por su amor que quería estar más tiempo con ella. Pero solo recibió de este una mirada de comprensión y afecto que la calmo.** –Gracias por la reunión, que pasen una linda noche- **se despidió la chica antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas azules, seguida por Haruki en un remolino de hojas rojas. Dejando a la mayoría de los presentes confundidos por la actitud de Hinata, una Hinata totalmente diferente a la que ellos conocían.

-_Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad para enamorar a Naru-kun-_ pensaba Shizuka antes de que sintiera como Naruto trataba de escaparse de su abrazo, pero esta no se lo permitió abrazándolo aún más fuerte.**-A dónde vas Naru-kun, acaso no quieres que una chica te consienta-** le susurro esta al oído del chico, haciendo que este se pusiera completamente rojo.

**-Ahahah, no es e-eso es s-solo que…-**respondía el chico nervioso pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru** .**

**-¿Que grosero eres Naruto, acaso no piensas presentarnos a tu amiguita?- **dijo con pereza el Nara.

**-Eto ella es…..-**balbuceaba el chico.

**-Soy Shizuka futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki-** se le adelanto la chica.

**-Pero que no Hinata…..-**decia Ten-Ten pero fue callada por Sakura e Ino.

**-ahahah si mucho gusto-**dijeron estas.

**-No sabía que tenías tanto pegue, Naruto-** comento Kiba tratando de hacer sentir mal al chico, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Hinata, por él**.**

**-¡¿Qué?, aun no se adelanten si aún no se decide quien será mi esposa!-**respondió este enojado.

**-Pues si ella sigue con esa actitud yo seré la que te ganare Naru-kun- **dijo la chica besando el cuello de Naruto, dejándolo en Shock.

**-Mejor cuéntanos más acerca de ti-** dijo Shino aliviando la tensión en el ambiente y desviando el tema de conversación antes de que su compañero de equipo cometiera una locura. Shizuka comenzó a contarles acerca de su aldea y de cómo conoció a Naruto, pero Kiba no pudo resistir más el coraje y resentimiento que sentía hacia Naruto por lo que se despidió y salió del restaurante rumbo a su casa.

En un parque cercano al restaurante se encontraban Hinata y Haruki hablando.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué no me dejaste continuar defendiendo a mi amor, ahora que quiere estar más tiempo conmigo?-** dijo la chica molesta.

**-Tranquilízate Hinata-** le respondió Haruki.

**-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé si, ahora Naruto esta con esa tal Shizuka?-.**

**-Porque si el realmente te ama, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo tu lo dijiste, él quiere estar más tiempo contigo-** le dijo Haruki un poco serio.

Hinata se quedó pensando, en las palabras de Haruki, palabras que eran correctas _-No debo de creer eso de Naruto-kun-_ pensó la chica mientras reflexionaba su actitud hacia el rubio, cosa que la hizo sentirse mal porque esa Hinata no era ella, causando que involuntariamente abrazara a Haruki, buscando refugio en él, en su calor, en su compañía, sus palabras la hacían sentir mejor,**-¿Que me pasa?, así no soy yo…..-** dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Tranquila preciosa solo son celos-** le respondió Haruki abrazándola.

**-…Celos…..-**repitió confundida.

**-Sí Hinata, celos, es parte de lo que conlleva amar a una persona, y debes de controlarte, ya que en muchas ocasiones solo hacen que te cierres y te alejes de la persona que amas-** le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello más relajado

**-¿A este tipo de sentimientos te referías cuando me dijiste en el la tarde que el amor es un arma de doble filo?- **pregunto más tranquila.

**-Así es Hinata este sentimiento y otros son los que te pueden llevar de un camino de amor a uno de odio sin que te des cuenta, es por eso que debes de aprender a amar para así poder comprender y utilizar los 7 caminos de la vida-** le dijo mientras la apartaba un poco de el para poderla ver directamente a los ojos, cosa que al principio molesto a la chica, ya que no quería abandonar su refugio, pero de inmediato se perdió en la mirada de Haruki que la tranquilizaba.

**-Gracias por estar aquí para mí…-** susurro la chica perdida en una ola de sentimientos, que no pudo definir, ella solo se sentía cómoda y feliz a lado de Haruki y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento

**-No me imagino estando en otro lado preciosa, tú eres una de las personas más importante para mí-** le dijo el ninja con ternura, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.**-Aunque deberías de desactivar tu Byakugan, antes de que las pesas consuman todo tu chakra-** agrego el ninja.

Hinata se sonrojo aún más apenada por tal estupidez, ya que sabía perfectamente que aún no era capaz de dominar cualquier jutsu que requiriera el uso de chakra debido al uso continuo de aquel equipo de entrenamiento tan raro para ella, desactivando lo más rápido que pudo su byakugan.** -¿Como pude activar mi byakugan ahorita, si cuando lo intente en la tarde no pude?-** pregunto confundida la chica.

**-Precisamente por el poder de tus sentimientos, como te dije los sentimientos negativos, llenos de ira son de donde más fácil puedes obtener poder, pero dañan tu alma y por lo tanto corrompen tu chakra, una vez que aprendas a amar por completo podrás obtener mucha más energía de los sentimiento positivos purificando tu chakra-** le respondió Haruki mientras la volvía a abrazar.

**-Con que este es el poder de los sentimientos, lástima que el mundo ninja solo conoce los negativos…..-**decía Hinata antes de quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de Haruki, debido al cansancio que sentía por haber usado el byakugan mientras tenia las pesas que le absorbían chakra.

Al instante en el que Hinata se quedó dormida Kiba salió de su escondite, ya que por casualidad al dirigirse a su casa logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación y ahora tenía muchas preguntas para Haruki, pero no lo pudo alcanzar ya que este desapareció con Hinata en brazos dentro de un remolino de hojas rojas antes de que pudiese llegar a su lado.

En la mañana del siguiente día Hinata aún se encontraba dormida en su cama, mientras Haruki se encontraba sentado cerca de su cama con una bandeja con el desayuno de la chica, esperando a que esta se despertara preguntándose cuál sería el verdadero destino de ahora su apreciada alumna, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando Hinata comenzó a dar muestras de querer despertar, Haruki dejo la bandeja en la silla y se acercó a la chica aun dormida**-Despierta hermosa, es hora de entrenar-** le susurró al oído mientras acomodaba algunos mechones del cabello de la chica, dejando descubierta su cara.

**-Solo cinco minutos más Haru…..-** susurro aun dormida.

**-Dudo que tu hermana nos quiera esperar más tiempo-** le respondió este haciendo que Hinata se levantara de golpe.

**-¿Cómo que mi hermana nos está esperando?-**

**-Así es Hina, llevo aquí más de una hora esperando a que te despertaras para que desayunaras y pudiéramos ir a entrenar, recuerda que tu hermana quiso acompañarnos el día de hoy, además hoy no saldremos de la aldea-** le dijo mientras le pasaba un plato con fruta.

**-Eto…..gracias, Haru no debiste de molestarte-** le dijo apenada la Hyuga por los detalles que él tenía con ella.

**-De nada preciosa, te esperamos en el dojo de tu familia en quince minutos- **anuncio Haruki antes de salir de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica para que se preparara para el entrenamiento.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban Haruki y Hanabi en el dojo de la familia principal de los Hyuga teniendo un duelo de taijutsu, la chica estaba sorprendida ya que a pesar de que tenía el Byuakugan activado y lo estaba atacando con todas las técnicas que conocía del clan, ninguna lograba alcanzar su objetivo y en más de una ocasión sintió como si en vez de cerrar los puntos de chakra de su oponente se los cerrara a sí misma.

**-Es suficiente-** dijo Haruki una vez que Hinata entro al dollo

**-¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy sensei?-** pregunto Hinata

**-El día de hoy entrenaras con tu hermana, quisiera conocer un poco más de su técnica para poder enseñarte mejor….-**

**-Eso no es justo-** reprocho la cansada Hanabi ya que esperaba ir a donde siempre iban su hermana y Haruki.

**-Yo, te dije que podías acompañarnos el día de hoy en el entrenamiento y es lo que vamos a hacer, no entiendo el porqué de tu actitud-** le dijo Haruki tratando de clamarla.

**-Está bien, pero aun así no es justo Hinata es más fuerte que yo, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además estoy cansada-** dijo más calmada Hanabi tratando de por lo menos hacer que Haruki mostrara alguna técnica en especial pelando con su hermana ya que la primera parte del plan no había funcionado y en su encuentro el solo se dedicó a esquivarla.

**-No creo que haya mucha diferencia nee-san, ya que no puedo usar el byakugan-** le respondido Hinata a su hermana.

Resignada y un poco confundida por el motivo por el cual su hermana no podía usar su byakugan, el cual era fundamental para el estilo de pelea que los hyuga tenían, Hanabi adoptó una posición de combate esperando a que su hermana también lo hiciera.

**-¿Estan listas?-** les pregunto Haruki y ambas asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta.

** -Comiencen…..-**ordeno Haruki y ambas Hyuga se lanzaron al ataque, en un principio Hanabi pensó que su hermana estaba jugando con ella ya que tanto su velocidad y como su fuera eran inferiores a las que ella recordaba que tenía su hermana cuando entrenaba con Neji, cosa que la enojo porque sus hermana no se debía de descuidar así y más si quería ganarle a esa kunoichi extranjera. El combate se prolongó por más de lo que Hanabi hubiese imaginado, ya que a pesar de la falta de velocidad de su hermana, esta tenía más experiencia y podía desviar fácilmente sus ataques, por lo que se separo de su hermana unos cuantos pasos para repensar su estrategia. Lo mismo hiso Hinata quien se encontraba sudando por el cansancio extra que tenía debido a su equipo de entrenamiento,_-Esto está sucediendo mejor de lo que creí, me estoy a acostumbrando cada vez más a este equipo y a controlar el flujo de mi chakra-_pensaba Hinata atenta a los movimientos de su hermana; pasaron dos minutos sin que ninguna se moviera, hasta que Hanabi volvió a atacar mandando un golpe cargado de chakra directo al torso de su hermana para cerrar sus puntos de chakra, pero fue desviado por la mano izquierda de esta contrarrestando con un golpe al estómago de Hanabi, la cual lo evito y volvió a atacar a su hermana, ahora teniendo como objetivo el hombro derecho de su hermana, pero al igual que el último ataque su hermana lo desvió y contra ataco; durante cinco minutos el combate no tubo indicios de alguna ganadora, pero después Hanabi pudo notar que la velocidad de su hermana aumentaba a un ritmo constante, hasta que su hermana volvía a tener la misma rapidez que recordaba propia de ella por lo que decido retirarse para descansar y examinar la condición de su hermana; si bien su hermana estaba igual de cansada que ella, no daba muestras de querer detenerse, solo estaba ahí a unos cuantos pasos de ella esperando el siguiente ataque, no pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando Hanabi volvió a atacar a su hermana decidida a terminar la pelea lo más rápido posible por lo que comenzó a utilizar técnicas de alto nivel del clan Hyuga, teniendo más dominio sobre la pela, pero a pesar de eso su hermana aún se levantaba y continuaba con la pelea, después de quince minutos de combate continuo Hinata por fin acertó un golpe en el hombro de su hermana recibiendo una patada en la cadera, pero Hanabi se retiró a los pocos instantes ya que el golpe que su hermana le había dado la había dañado más de lo que pensó. Ambas Hyuga se encontraban exhaustas, para Hinata el uso de su equipo en una pelea tan larga, era insoportable aparte de que su hermana había cerrado más de la mitad de sus puntos de chakra, si bien no podía saber con exactitud cuales se daba una idea de cuales habían sido debido a su experiencia en combate, mientras que para Hanabi el haber peleado con Haruki, ya la había dejado agotada, ahora la pelea con su hermana se había prolongado más de lo normal llevándola al límite de sus habilidades físicas. Una vez más Hanabi reunió toda su fuerza y volvió a atacar decidida a terminar ese combate de una vez por todas con un golpe directo al corazón, Hinata de la misma forma reunió toda la fuerza que tenía y ataco a su hermana con un golpe en dirección a las costillas de esta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para las Hyuga ambos golpes fueron impactados derribando a Hinata y a Hanabi siendo impulsada esta un metro antes de caer; Ambas hermanas estaban agotadas, sin energía para poder pararse de nuevo, por lo que Haruki quien hasta ese momento solo observaba atento dio fin a esa pelea declarando empate.

**-Es suficiente descansen-** dijo Haruki después de crear un clon de sombras y dirigirse junto con su clon a auxiliar a las hermanas Hyuga, el con Hinata y su clon con Hanabi.

**-Estuviste muy bien Hinata, sabía que eres capaz de aguantar un combate así, descansa un poco en unos momentos más reanudaremos el entrenamiento-** le dijo Haruki mientras le transfería chakra a su cuerpo, abría sus puntos de chakra y sanaba las heridas que había adquirido durante el combate. Hinata solo sintio un gran alivio al sentir como su cuerpo se recargaba de energía y vitalidad por la técnica de sanación que le estaba aplicando su maestro por lo que no presto mucha atención a lo que este decía hasta esas últimas palabras,_-…reanudar el entrenamiento…..no creo poder soportarlo una vez más…..-_ pensó la chica mientras se le dibujaba una expresión de terror en su cara.

**-Tranquila Hina, iremos a donde siempre, hay que comenzar formalmente con tu entrenamiento-** le susurro Haruki al oído para que no escuchara Hanabi acerca del plan que tenía para él y Hinata.

Hinata se tranquilizó al saber que no volvería a pelear con su hermana y a la vez se preocupó por si su hermana insistía en ir con ellos, pero vio como con la ayuda del clon de Haruki esta se levantaba y ambos salina del dollo.

**-¿Qué paso?...¿Porque se fueron?-** pregunto la chica confundida.

**-Sencillo, convencí a Hanabí de que mi clon era mi yo original y le dije que fuéramos por algo de beber, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo Hina-** respondió el ninja mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y desaparecían del lugar para estar un segundo después en lo que antiguamente era el patio de entrenamiento de la academia de la aldea del remolino.

**-Vamos Hinata a partir de este momento comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento-** anuncio Haruki separándose dos metros de ella.

**-Eto….e-está bien, pero no volveré a p-pelear o si, sensei-** comento nerviosa Hinata ya que solo se mantenía de pie gracias a que Haruki había restablecido gran parte de su vitalidad.

**-Por hoy no volverás a pelear Hina, pero comenzaremos enseñándote algunas formas básicas y katas de mi estilo de pelea-** le respondió Haruki poniéndose en posición de pelea.

**-Hai-** contesto Hinata imitando a su maestro….

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga.

**-Perdóname Hanabi-chan, después te enseñare alguna técnica especial para compensar esto- **dijo el clon de Haruki antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a Hanabi con la mitad de su jugo de Naranja que le había pedido a uno de los empleados de la mansión.

_-Ahahahah, esperaba poder conseguir más información hoy, pero creo que con esto será suficiente-_ pensó aun agotada Hanabi, ya que a ella solo la había curado físicamente Haruki y no había repuesto su chakra gastado. Una vez que termino su bebida se dirigió al complejo de los Nara para darle su reporte a Shikamaru.

Veinte minutos después Hanabi y Shikamaru se encontraron en el jardín de la residencia de los Nara.

**-Hola, no esperaba que me reportaras tan pronto-** la saludo el Nara perezosamente.

**-Si hola Shikamaru, yo tampoco esperaba que fuese así, pero así se dieron las cosas- **contesto la chica.

**-¿Y bien?-** pregunto el Nara. Y Hanabi le contó lo sucedido desde que entro al dollo, la pelea con Haruki y su gran velocidad, así como esa sensación de que de alguna manera el regresaba sus ataques, además de la pelea con su hermana donde Shikamaru le pidió que fuera más detallada en esa parte por lo que ella le conto que en un principio su hermana tenía menos fuerza y velocidad de la que había demostrado tener antes, pero con el tiempo su velocidad y fuerza fueron incrementando hasta llegar a su normalidad pero que no podía usar el byakugan. Cosa que sorprendió e intrigo a Shikamaru, ya que sabía que Hinata era una buena peleadora pero a tal grado de no usar el byakugan para enfrentarse a su hermana y empatar era algo de admirarse. Una vez que Hanabi termino de dar su informe Shikamaru le dijo que se retirara para que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas.

_- Esto no me gusta, hay muchos cabos sueltos, en primer lugar esta Naruto que jura amar a Hinata, pero al parecer es bipolar el cabezota ese, después le sigue esa ninja Shizuka que no lo deja en paz desde ayer que se fue Hinata, después esta Hinata con esa nueva actitud, el misterio del porque no puede usar el byakugan y la posible relación según Hanabi entre ella y Haruki, hmp…Haruki el mayor misterio de todos, que es lo que quera con Hinata, de que profecía estaría hablando, que tan fuerte es, a que se refería con los 7 caminos de la vida y el poder de los sentimientos que escucho Kiba de él…..-_ pensaba el Nara mientras observaba las nubes.

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, perdónenme por tardarme tanto pero pues hago lo que puedo en los pocos ratos libres que tengo de la escuela y demás actividades que tengo, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo espero sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, etc… cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Bueno eso es todo; por cierto en el siguiente capítulo regresa Tsunade con una sorpresita y hay una pequeña pelea entre Haruki y Naruto, adivine quien la detiene….


	9. Taijutsu P2: El encuentro de los Uzumaki

Hola bueno aquí ando con la continuación de la historia, espero y la disfruten.

**Taijutsu Parte 2: El encuentro de los Uzumaki**

Era una preciosa mañana en el país del fuego donde Tsunade y sus escoltas se encontraban regresando a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

**-¿Cree que haya sido una buena idea?- ** le pregunto Gai a la Hokague

**-Sí, es lo mejor para la aldea y la alianza, solo espero que no causen conflictos- **contesto la rubia.

-**Si quiere…-** comentaba Gai pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

**-Tranquilo Gai ya verás que todo saldrá bien- **afirmo el peligris.

**-Esto no me gusta-** dijo la Hokague cambiando completamente de tema ya que en la entrada de la aldea se encontraba Shikamaru, Shizune, Sakura y Sasuke, dos personas más de las que esperaba que los recibieran.

**-Veo que después de todo aceptaste el puesto Shikamaru-** lo saludo la Hokague al Nara.

**-Y en un desagradable momento-** rezongo el chico.

**-Lo dices por el asunto de las kunoichis de Nadeshiko y Naruto-** pregunto con curiosidad la Hokague ya que ella había decidido que el arreglara ese problema para que madurada el chico.

**-¿ya lo sabía?-** preguntaron Sakura y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

**-Sí, pero eso es algo que él debe de arreglar-** dijo como si nada la hokague.

**-mmmm ahora entiendo porque pudieron entrar tan fácilmente a la aldea, pero no solo es eso, digamos que las cosas se complicaron-** dijo el Nara mientras contemplaba las nubes.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto la Hokague sorprendida.

**-Pues vera cierta kunoichi no lo tomo muy bien, y ahora tendremos un duelo por el cabezota de Naruto en aproximadamente un mes-**

**-¿a quién te refieres?-**

**-A Hinata maestra….-**dijo Sakura.

**-….Hinata….-** susurraron sorprendidos la Hokage, Gai y Kakashi, ya que no esperaban que la chica Hyuga fuera capaz de hacer eso.

**-Lo bueno que es la Hokague y conoce a todos en la aldea….-** comento Shikamaru recibiendo en consecuencia un golpe de la rubia.

**-Pero eso no es todo Tsunade…-** comento tímida Shizune.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** dijo Kakashi al ver que no respondía la Hokague**.**

**-Pues verán, el día que acepte ser el líder del consejo Jounin**, **llego este ninja pidiendo audiencia con la Hokague y el líder del consejo Jounin, intente hablar con él y sacarle información pero no dijo mucho solo menciono que su nombre es Haruki, viene de la aldea del remolino y que estaba aquí por dos motivos, el primero cumplir una profecía y el segundo entrenar a una kunouchi en especial-** contesto el nara.

**-Un shinobi del remolino…-** susurro la Hokague.

**-Así es para mayor detalles de lo que paso y la información que hemos podido recolectar de él le sugiero que lea este informe que le prepare-**dijo el Nara con flojera y ganas de retirarse, mientras le daba un folder con los documentos pertinentes.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Haruki con el asunto de Naruto?-** pregunto la Hokague.

**-Que él es el nuevo maestro de Hinata…-** respondió harto Sasuke.

**-Está bien, Shizune cita a este ninja en mi despacho en dos horas, los demás pueden retirarse y Shikamaru antes de que te retires quiero que les enseñes la aldea a nuestros invitados-** dijo la Hokague señalando al grupo de ninjas que esperaban junto con los demás guardias de la Hokague que estaban a un par de metros de ellos. Shikamaru volteo a ver a aquel grupo que los miraba con interés, descubriendo que cierta kunoichi lo miraba con interés mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

**-…**_genial más problemas…..-_pensaba el Nara.

**-¿Qué no piensas saludarme flojo?-** le dijo la kunoichi al ver que el chico se quedaba mudo.

**-No me apresures Temari….-** respondió este

-**¿y bien no nos va a presentar?-** dijo un ninja de la niebla.

**-….Cierto perdonen mi descortesía, muchachos les presento a los embajadores de las demás aldeas pertenecientes a la alianza shinobi, Temari de Sunagakure, ….-**

**-Ro, de Kumogakure….-**un Kunoichi de tés pálida de estatura promedio, ojos color miel, cabello castaño liso, de aproximadamente 15 años, portadora de una doble espada con insignias propias de su aldea.

**-…,Daichi, de Kirigakure hermano de la Mizukague Mei…..-** un shinobi robusto dos años mayor a su hermana con el mismo tono de piel y color de ojos, cabello castaño.

**-…..y por ultimo Taichi, de Iwagakure…..-** un shinobi de estatura promedio, tés acaramelada, de ojos verdes, cabello corto de color negro, el cual se notaba distante a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**-Ellos establecerán en la aldea y de vez en cuando saldrán a su aldea nativa para poder tener una mejor comunicación entre las aldeas pertenecientes a la alianza-** dijo la Hokague a Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shizune.

**-Gracias por presentarnos, ahora tu líder del consejo Jounin puedes mostrarnos tu aldea…..-** comento Daichi. Shikamaru solo se volteo y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran dejando a la Hokague, a Sakura y a Sasuke en la entrada de la aldea mientras todos los demás se retiraban a cumplir con las órdenes de la Hokague.

**-Sakura, Sasuke vigilen a Naruto…..-** les ordeno la Hokague antes de retirarse a su oficina.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea, se encontraban Haruki y Hinata saliendo de la mansión Hyuga, cuando 20 anbus los rodearon.

**-La Hokague solicita su presencia para la audiencia que solicito, dentro de 3 horas en su despacho, tenemos las órdenes de evitar que salga de la aldea en este tiempo-** anuncio el líder del escuadrón mientras que otros 6 de ellos formaban un campo para evitar que salieran de él.

**-Dile a la Hokague que asistiré-** contesto Haruki mientras él y Hinata desaparecían dejando un remolino de hojas rojas donde antes se encontraban y rompiendo el campo que habían hecho los anbus.

Dos horas y media después se encontraba la Hokague en su despacho meditando toda la información que acababa de leer._-¿El poder de los sentimientos, los siete caminos de la vida, la aldea del remolino…?-_pensaba la rubia hasta que llego esa última frase a su mente y le hizo recordar aquella conversación con su abuelo Hashirama Senju el primer Hokague.

_ FLASH BACK_

…..Se encontraba el ejército aleado a mitad del campo de batalla liderado por los 5 kagues y dos clones de madera del primer Hokague atacando al dios árbol cuando Madara se les interpuso deteniéndolos con una técnica de katon combinada con el susanoo, siendo neutralizada por una barrera de arena, piedra, madera y agua creada por los kagues, cuando bajaron la barrera vieron como 3 figuras vestidas de rojo atacaban a Madara y lo mandaban volando varios kilómetros al sur con una técnica de futon, donde lo siguieron, seguidos por 9 clones de madera del primer Hokague junto con el original, permitiendo que la alianza shinobi reorganizara su ataque…

…..Horas después, cuando el dios árbol fue destruido y el Jubi se había vuelto a separar en las 7 bestias con cola que lo conformaron esta vez se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke inconscientes siendo atendidos por el escuadrón médico de la alianza shinobi, donde se encontraban dos kunoichis en particular, varios metros a la derecha Kakashi y Minato se estaban despidiendo de un agonizante Obito; se acercó el primer Hokague a la actual Hokague.

**-Muy bien echo Tsunade-**

**-Para nada esta guerra ha cobrado demasiadas vidas, pudimos detener esto antes….-** comento molesta la rubia.

**-Tsunade, tranquila, hicieron lo más que pudieron y gracias a su sacrificio permitieron que nuevas generaciones tengan las bases para construir un mejor mundo-** la regaño el primer Hokague mientras observaba detenidamente a Naruto y sus amigos.

**-Muerto y aun me sigues dando lecciones viejo….-**dijo más alegre la Hokague.

**-Aunque aún no es momento de relajarse…..-**comento serio el Senju.

Por lo que Tsunade cambio rápidamente su expresión a una de preocupación**-….T-te….refieres a…a que M-madara aun e-está aquí…-**comento con temor la Hokague.

**-No él fue sellado…, el problema es que yo no fui capaz de sellarlo, fue el trabajo de esos tres ninjas del remolino…..-**

**-Ninjas…del remolino…, pero si esa aldea esta extinta y des ser asi no me extraña que ellos lo pudieran hacer, después de todo ellos eran famosos por sus técnicas de sellado-** dijo la rubia

**-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que cada uno de ellos pudo hacerle frente a un clon de madera de él siendo un edo tensei, además de acoplarse en batalla de una manera perfecta al punto de poder colaborar conmigo para poder derrotarlo, algo digno de admirarse de un shinobi de alto nivel, algo que no se ve comúnmente-** dijo serio el Senju.

**-…..entiendo a lo que te refieres…..-**balbuceo la rubia que no se lo creía, con gran trabajo pudieron hacerle frente ella y los demás kagues a los clones de madera de madara gracias a un trabajo en equipo, y esos tres pudieron cada uno con uno, era algo frustrante para ella.**-¿Pero entonces a donde fueron?-**.

**-No lo sé, se fueron tras los 7 bijus una vez que Naruto y Sasuke separaron al Jubi…-**

**-¿Entonces, crees que ellos planean algo con los bijus…?-**pregunto la Hokague

**-No lo sé, ese será ahora su trabajo, deben de vigilarlos….-**decía el primer Hokague antes de ser interrumpido por Orochimaru.

**-Muy bien antiguos Hokagues, es hora de que se despidan…-**anuncio este unos segundos antes de que deshiciera su jutsu, dándoles tiempo a los 4 Hokagues de despedirse y dejarle cada uno un regalo a la futura generación de Shinobis con Kurama….

_ FIN FLASHBACK_

_-Entonces si este ninja, este Haruki es de la aldea del remolino, eso se significa que él puede tener un nivel equivalente a Madara o a mi abuelo el primer Hokague, además de que puede estar aquí por Kurama, pero que tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto…..-_pensaba la Hokague antes de que fuera interrumpida por Shikamaru, quien entraba al despacho de la hokague.

**-Vaya me sorprendiste, no pensé que llegaras tan temprano-** comento la Hokague.

**-No lo haría si no fuera un caso especial, además de que está involucrado en este asunto un amigo al cual aprecio mucho-** respondió el Nara.

**-Entiendo…..-** contestaba la Hokague pero fue interrumpida por Haruki quien apareció en medio del despacho.

**-Me alegra que haya regresado con bien Tsunade-sama-** saludo este.

**-Gracias, buenas tardes, aunque estoy en desventaja al parecer usted ya sabe mi nombre- **respondió la rubia.

**-Perdone por no presentarme Tsunade-sama pero creí que a estas alturas ya sabría mi nombre, en fin, mi nombre es Haruki Uzumaki uno de los últimos 5 ninjas del remolino.-** contesto Haruki.

_-Asi que después de todo si es un Uzumaki-_pensó el Nara.

**-Y bien para que querías verme-** dijo la Hokague

**-Mi visita a la aldea era por un único motivo, para por asares del destino al parecer mi misión secundaria también la realizare aquí, el principal motivo por el cual estoy aquí es llevarme a Kurama de la aldea para protegerlo junto con los demás Bijus en la aldea del remolino, claro solo si el así lo decide y mi objetivo secundario es entrenar a la primera Kunoichi que me lo pidiera y Hinata Hyuga fue aquella kunoichi por lo que también solicito que ella vaya a la aldea del remolino si así lo quiere por el tiempo que ella quiera…-**anuncio Haruki dejando sin habla al Nara.

**-A que te refieres con llevarte a Kurama de la aldea ahora él es parte de Konoha, además si el accediera a ir aún tiene que acceder Naruto ya que él es su Jinchuriki…..-** contesto enojada la Hokague.

**-No necesariamente tiene que ir el chico, soy capaz de separarlos dejando al chico con vida….-** respondió este, pero dicha idea fue rechazada por la Hokague.

**-No, tanto Kurama como Naruto son parte de la aldea, no te los puedes llevar….- **rugió la Hokague

**-Esa es una decisión que tiene que tomar Kurama, si él quiere irse me lo llevare ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-** contesto Haruki aun tranquilo con una mirada asesina dirigida a la líder de la aldea.

**-Tranquila Tsunade-sama, asi no arreglara nada….-** dijo Shikamaru tratando de arreglas el rumbo de la conversación para asi evitar una pelea.

_-Tranquila Tsunade, no sabes cuál es el poder de tu contrincante, ya que si resulta por lo menos ser igual de poderoso que aquellos tres, él puede destruir la aldea fácilmente-_ pensó la Hokague por lo que trato de relajarse e idear algún plan que le diera tiempo para conocer a su posible enemigo, **-Está bien que sea decisión de Kurama irse o no de la aldea al igual que la de Hinata-**dijo al fin la Hokague,

**-Gracias por entender, por cierto una cosa más si Kurama decide irse me lo llevare a la aldea del remolino, pero si Hinata decide quedarse y seguir con su entrenamiento me quedare a su lado hasta que lo termine….-** anunciaba el ninja del remolino dispuesto a retirarse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho del Hokague.

**-Espera un momento, me gustaría renovar la alianza que Konoha tiene con tu aldea-** dijo la Hokague casi gritando para llamar la atención de Haruki.

**-¿Qué ofrece como tratado de paz?-** pregunto Haruki deteniéndose frente la puerta del despecho de espaldas a la Hokague.

_-Demonios no pensé en eso…..-_se decía para sí misma la Hokague mientras buscaba alguna respuesta para esa pregunta,**-No lo sé podríamos llegar a un acuerdo más tarde, lo que importa es saber si estás dispuesto a renovarla-**

**-No lo sé, nosotros no tenemos un líder establecido ya que el ultimo no nombro a alguien antes de morir, pero por el momento le podría dar un si tentativo….-** dijo aun de espaldas Haruki mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en el rostro ya que podía usar dicho tratado en su beneficio.

**-Solo una cosa más, para que puedan ser reconocidos como ninjas superiores al nivel Genin, deben de presentar un examen especial….-**dijo la Hokague mientras Haruki abría la puerta del despacho.

**-Si esas son tus condiciones, se las diré a mis demás compañeros, prepare el mejor examen que tenga….-** anuncio Haruki antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas rojas, dejando a Tsunade con la boca abierta.

**-¿Cree que Kurama aceptara irse con él?-** pregunto el Nata después de un par de minutos en silencio.

**-No lo creo, me preocupa más como lo tome Naruto y que es lo que decidirá Hinata….-**respondió la Hokague mientras contemplaba el resplandor que adquiría la aldea al ocultarse el sol entre las montañas.

**-Shizune…-** llamo la Hokague y su asistente no tardo más de 20 segundos en entrar a la habitación.

**-¿Qué se le ofrece Lady Tsunade?-** pregunto la chica

**-Manda a llamar a Hinata Hyuga, dile que la quiero en mi despacho mañana después del atardecer-**

**-Si mi Lady….-** contesto esta antes de salir de la habitación.

**-Shikamaru, por el momento quiero que sigas como hasta ahora, recaudando toda la información posible de nuestro invitado y si puedes ayuda a Sakura y a Sasuke a evitar que Naruto cometa alguna tontería-**Ordeno la Hokague

**-Qué molesto….-** dijo el Nara con pereza antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la Hokague a solas, mientras meditaba el encuentro con el Uzumaki.

Shikamaru al salir del edificio se encontró con Haruki quien estaba parado en medio de la calle viendo en dirección a un árbol que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, por lo que el volteo en esa dirección y pudo notar como un fragmento de tela naranja se movía entre las hoja del árbol, rápidamente el Nara realizo su jutsu de posesión de sombras para evitar que Naruto hiciera alguna tontería; una vez que el jutsu del Nara alcanzo a Naruto Haruki continuo con su camino a la mansión Hyuga para alcanzar a Hinata y su familia en la cena. Una vez que Haruki se alejó de la torre de la Hokague Shikamaru libero su jutsu.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Shikamaru?-** le reclamo Naruto bajando del árbol.

**-Por tu bien Naruto….-**respondió este.

**-Por mi bien, que sabes tú de mi bien….-**contesto el rubio molesto.

**-Más de lo que crees, ahora dime que quieres tú con el….-**dijo el Nara.

**-ahhh, esto no tiene sentido, solo quiero saber más acerca de mis orígenes-** respondió Naruto más tranquilo.

**-Tranquilo amigo pronto lo sabrás, mientras que te parece ir a comer a Ichirakus…..-** ofreció el Nara.

**-Genial tu invitaras verdad….-**dijo más animado el rubio.

**-Solo el primero-** dijo el Nara con una gotita en la mente.

**-ahahahah….-** balbuceo el rubio.

**-No seas abusivo Naruto….- ** contesto el Nara mientras se dirigían a Ichirakus.

De camino al restaurante se encontraron Sakura y Temari quienes platicaban acerca de quien ganaría al rubio, en aquella pelea, también se encontraba Sasuke, mas por obligación que por voluntad ya que él y Sakura se encontraban siguiendo a Naruto tal y como ordeno la Hokague hasta que cierta chica se interpuso en su camino, iniciando una plática que no soportaba.

**-Vaya, vaya miren, a quien encontramos…-**interrumpió Shikamaru

**-Al ninja más perezoso de la historia y a su mejor amigo, el shinobi mas cabeza hueca que ha existido en la historia-** le devolvió el saludo la kunoichi extranjera

-**Nunca cambiaras, verdad Temari-**dijo el Nara.

**-Ni tu-** contesto la chica.

-**Como sea, nos acompañan a Ichirakus-** ofreció el rubio….

Sasuke estaba harto de la situación, por lo que se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por Sakura.**-Nos encantaría ir, verdad Sasuke- **respondió está amenazando al Uchiha con la mirada.

**-Si nos encantaría yupii-**dijo este sin ánimos, de no haber sido porque sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba, él se hubiera ido de ahí desde hace tiempo.

**-Perfecto ahora vámonos…..-**dijo Naruto con entusiasmo mientras arrastraba a los demás detrás de él. Al llegar al restaurante Naruto pidió una ronda de ramen para él y sus amigos; al principio los 5 ninjas se divertían haciendo bromas entre ellos, pero con forme el tiempo transcurría ambas parejas se ponían más atención dejando a Naruto excluido de su conversaciones haciendo que en el naciera un extraña sensación de soledad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_**-¿Qué te pasa?-**_ le pregunto Kurama dentro de la mente del chico al notarlo que no se había movido ni dicho una palabra en un rato.

_**-Es solo, que todos parasen tan felices en su mundo-**_ contesto el chico sin ganas.

_**-Lo dices por ellos 4….-**_

_**-No solo son ellos, la mayoría de las personas en la aldea tienen a alguien a su lado, mientras que yo, nunca he tenido a nadie….-**_susurro el chico.

_**-¡Como que no, y yo que soy!-**_ respondió irritado el zorro, ya que no estaba de humor para soportar los dramas del chico.

_**-No es eso, sé que siempre estás aquí quieras o no, pero me hace falta alguien a mi lado con quien siempre pueda contar, que desee estar conmigo, alguien que me abrase….-**_dijo el chico melancólico dentro de sí mismo.

_**-…..Tranquilo dentro de unas semanas tendrás a alguien a tu lado, recuerda que luna peleara con Shizuka por ti…..-**_comento Kurama, haciendo sentir peor a Naruto, ya que él no quería que ninguna de las dos peleara por él, porque él ya sabía con quien quería quedarse y esa era Hinata, la primer persona que lo admiro y lo amo tal y como es. El chico se quedó completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ya que no podía explicarse porque ahora que se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido, el solo pensar en Hinata hacia que todo su cuerpo se sintiera diferente deseando estar con ella.

**-Por fin te encontré amor….-** dijo Shizuka quien acababa de entrar al restaurante antes de abrazar a Naruto por la espalda.**-Te estuve buscando todo el día para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, recuerda que prometiste enseñarme la aldea….-**

Temari miraba la escena divertida, mientras contenía la risa que le provocaba las expresiones del rubio.**-ehh Naruto, acaso no me vas a presentar a tu noviecita -** dijo entre carcajadas Temari, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

**-¡Ella no es mi novia….!-**respondió este de manera automática.

**-Tal vez aun no lo sea pero pronto lo seré…..-**dijo Shizuka mientras agarraba la mano del rubio y lo jalaba fuera del local. Sakura quiso levantarse para seguir a Naruto y asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna tontería pero fue detenida por Sasuke y Shikamaru quienes le hicieron un gesto de desaprobación obligándola a sentarse de nuevo y seguir con la plática que tenían.

En ese mismo instante, lejos de Ichiraku, en la mansión Hyuga se encontraban Haruki y Hinata en la habitación de esta última. Hinata estaba sentada sobre su cama completamente roja mientras Haruki vendaba una de sus piernas que se había lastimado durante el entrenamiento de ese día.

**-Sera mejor que tengas más cuidado y te fijes bien en donde saltas Hina, un error como este pude costarte la vida en una pelea-** le dijo amablemente a la chica mientras terminaba de poner la venda.

**-…S-si ten-dre mas c-cuidado H-Haru….-**fue todo lo que pudo contestar Hinata al tener tan cerca a Haruki, mientras que por dentro se regañaba a sí misma,_-Vamos Hinata que te pasa, ya habías superado tu timidez, tienes que se ser más fuerte, además Haru solo es un amigo….-_pensaba la Hyuga, pero se perdió en esa última frase _–Solo un amigo…-_se repetía en su mente, cosa que la confundió aún más porque no sabía que es lo que ella sentía por él, ya que a su lado ella se sentía segura, se sentía feliz y sabía que el siempre estaría ahí para ella. Justo en ese momento Haruki agarro el mentón de la chica y suavemente volteo su rostro hasta que pudo ver de frente los aperlados ojos de la chica.

**-Tranquila Hina yo no voy a hacerte daño-** le susurro este mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica; Hinata solo sentía el lapido latir de su corazón, un palpitar casi tan fuerte como el que sentía cuando estaba con su amado Naruto, ella no podía contener las reacciones que su cuerpo tenia, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable, después de unos instantes que para ella parecieron horas sintió los cálidos labios de Haruki en su mejilla mientras le susurraba, "buenas noches preciosa, descansa mañana será un día pesado", después de eso Haruki recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación de Hinata, dejándola petrificada sobre su cama_-¿Qué me está pasando?, yo amo a Naruto-kun.…_ - se convenció a sí misma la chica antes de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba meditando sobre el barandal del pequeño balcón que tenía su departamento mientras los rayos del sol se asomaban lentamente desde el esto iluminando la aldea.

_**-Seguro que quieres hacer eso chico, no sería mejor esperar a que regresen en la tarde-**_ le dijo Kurama a Naruto aun dentro de él.

_**-Si estoy seguro, quiero conocer más de ese tal Haruki, y de la aldea de mi madre-**_ dijo con seguridad este.

Kurama suspiro y le respondió al chico_**-ahahah, supongo que no podre detenerte aunque no estoy muy seguro de que tu plan funcione….-**_

_**-Confía en mí sé que funcionara…-**_ fue todo lo que le dijo antes de comenzar a reunir energía de la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi y Haruki se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, aunque los últimos tres se encontraban un poco confundidos por la actitud tímida que tenía esa mañana Hinata.

**-¿Hija, te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto Hiashi una vez que acabo de comer.

**-S-si padre e-es solo…..que h-hoy m-me s-siento rara….-**trato de contestar la chica.

**-No lo sé Hija tal vez sea mejor que descanses por el día de hoy….-** sugería el líder Hyuga, pero fu interrumpido por su hija.

**-No padre esto es muy importante para mí, no puedo darme el lujo de descansar un solo día…-**contesto sin pensarlo Hinata.

**-No sabía que defender tu honor, era tan importante para ti Hija, solo te pido que regreses temprano para ver lo de la sucesión del liderazgo del clan a Hanabi y tu lugar en el consejo, por cierto no se te olvide que la Hokague te mando a llamar a las 6:30 en su despacho, compermiso, gracias por la comida-** dijo el líder Hyuga antes de retirarse dela habitación.

Antes de salir de la mansión Hyuga, Haruki detuvo a Hinata.**-¿Segura que estas bien…?**-le pregunto viéndola a los ojos, provocando que se sonrojara levemente y se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

**-….Si Haru, anda vámonos….-**le dijo esta de la mejor manera que pudo.

**-Está bien Hina…-** le contesto está agarrándola de la mando mientras los dos desaparecían en un remolino de hojas rojas.

_-Lo sabía, a mi hermana le está empezando a gustar Haruki-kun….-_ pensó para sí misma Hanabi quien había visto lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo confirmo con la reacción que acababa de tener su hermana hace unos instantes.

Media hora después…

**-Vamos niño ya tiene media hora que se fueron Haruki y Luna, aun no puedes encontrarlos….-**le rezongo Kurama a Naruto quien se encontraba buscándolos con la ayuda de la energía de la naturaleza.

**-Los tengo….-**susurro el chico mientras agarraba a Kurama quien se encontraba dentro de un clon de Naruto y ambos desaparecían dejando un destello Naranja a su paso….

Mientras tanto en la aldea del remolino se encontraban Haruki y Hinata practicando una serie de katas, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Naruto quien se había trasladado no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

**-Por fin los encontré-**saludo el rubio.

**-Naruto-kun…..-**susurro la Hyuga.

**-…Por fin llegan…-** los saludo Haruki.

**-Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…-** le dijo Naruto a Haruki, pero este no le presto mucha atención estaba más concentrado en los ojos de Kurama reflejados en el clon del rubio.

**-Contéstale al niño y después hablamos….-**le dijo Kurama a Haruki al ver que este no le prestaba atención a Naruto.

**-Esta, bien y perdona si no te hice caso pero quisiera acabar esto lo más rápido posible para poder continuar con el entrenamiento de Hinata-** anuncio tranquilo Haruki.

**-Prometo que no me tardare-** aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa tranquila.

Haruki solo suspiro y le ordeno a Hinata que continuara con el ejercicio que estaban realizando mientras hablaba con ellos dos.

**-¿Y bien que es lo que quieres saber?-** le pregunto Haruki a Naruto una vez que Hinata se había alejado un poco y continuo con el ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

**-mmm…..¿Dónde estamos?...-**pregunto el chico mientras contemplaba la ruina que se encontraba delante de él.

**-Esta es la aldea del remolino, o almenos lo que queda de ella y estamos en un antiguo santuario del clan Uzumaki-**le respondió tratando de tener la mayor paciencia posible con el chico.

**-….¿E-Entonces tu eres un U-Uzumaki….?-**dijo incrédulo Naruto.

**-Se podría decir que si-**contesto Haruki.

**-¿A qué te refieres….?-**pregunto confundido el chico

**-Pues veras mi madre era una descendiente de la familia Uzumaki de una línea familiar pura, mientras que mi padre fue un nieto del primer Hokague Hashirama Senju, lo que en teoría me hace un Senju, pero en realidad crecí aquí junto con los demás, este es mi hogar, por lo que soy más Uzumaki que Senju…..-**dijo Haruki con un tono apenas distinguible de melancolía en la voz.

**-Espera un momento, me quieres decir que hay más personas que viven aquí-**dijo incrédulo Naruto.

**-Si en total quedamos cinco, tres de los otros cuatro al igual que mi madre son de descendencia Uzumaki de linaje puro, y el restante es una combinación de sangre entre el clan Sarutobi y el Uzumaki.-**contesto Haruki con Naturaleza.

**-Entiendo…entiendo…, ¿Pero entonces, como es que ustedes sobre vieron y porque no salieron al mundo hasta ahora?…-**dijo el chico mientras trataba de comprender lo que Haruki le decía.

**-Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo por tu madre, en fin, veras durante el ataque de la aldea de la roca y la arena, la mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea habían muerto en la guerra o se encontraban realizando una misión, al principio parecía que Konoha vendría a ayudarnos, por lo que los pocos Shinobis que se encontraban se atrincheraron en la aldea defendiéndola con sus vidas, durante 5 días de asedio nuestros shinobis resistieron el ataque de ambas aldeas, pero al amanecer del sexto día, en el horizonte se acercaban barcos con los demás shinobis de la aldea y lo que parecía los refuerzos prometidos por Konoha, pero antes de llegar fueron atacados por el ejército invasor, muy pocos sobrevivieron al kekegenkai del segundo y tercer tsuchikage, los pocos que llegaron reforzaron las defensas, pero para el atardecer la muralla principal fue traspasada y los invasores comenzaron a tomar la vida de todos los habitantes de la aldea, algunos de las familias menos importantes de la aldea lograron huir junto con habitantes de la misma, pero mis padres al igual que los padres de mis compañeros y hermanos, no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que huir a un escondite oculto de la aldea reservado para el kague de la aldea, durante el camino mi padre al igual que otros tres del grupo dieron su vida para poder salvarnos, después de eso, los doce sobrevientes llegaron al escondite, donde se quedaron por dos semanas esperando a que los invasores y sus espías se fueran, después de eso mi madre y los demás sobrevivientes salieron a la superficie y decidieron ocultar su existencia de las demás aldeas ninja, después de medio año nací, fui el tercero de los cinco estantes en nacer, con el tiempo los doce sobrevivientes fueron muriendo por las heridas que sufrieron durante el ataque, hasta que solo quedamos la nueva generación de shinobi del remolino, los últimos 5 shinobi que tiene la aldea.-**relato Haruki con un rastro de tristeza en la voz, Hinata quien había estado escuchando la conversación no pudo evitar que una lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla cayendo oculta en la tierra de aquel lugar al escuchar por segunda vez la historia de Haruki.

**-Creo que te comprendo, mis padres también se fueron poco después de que nací, pero no solo son cinco los shinobis sobrevivientes de la aldea, por el mundo debe de haber más, incluyéndome a mí y a Karin.-**dijo el Uzumaki tratando de mejorar el ambiente de la conversación.

**-Te equivocas solo somos cinco, si es que existiese algún otro descendiente de la aldea, de cualquier clan que hubo aquí, ahora pertenece a otra aldea o es parte de ella, tu por ejemplo eres Naruto Uzumaki, de Konoha, próximo Hokague, según los habitantes de Konoha y si la Karin a la que te refieres es la que se unió a Orochimaru, ella también forma parte de otra aldea…-**respondió seco Haruki.

**-Entiendo y creo es todo por ahora….-**susurro Naruto, ya que a pesar de que quería conocer más acerca de la aldea, decidió esperar a que Haruki estuviera de mejor ánimo.

**-Y bien Kurama ya que le respondí al chico, al fin podemos hablar-**dijo Haruki mientras le hacía un sello a Naruto en la garganta.

**-¡ahhhh que te pasa quema…..!-**dijo Naruto una vez que pudo volver a hablar.

**-Tranquilo solo es por precaución ese sello evitara que divulgues lo que te acabo de decir ya que esa información es solo para ti y nadie más….-** respondió más tranquilo Haruki.

**-Vamos ya deja en paz al mocoso y dime, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?-**dijo irritado el kyubi.

**-Kurama, en nombre de la aldea del remolino, ofrezco protegerte dentro de la aldea, junto a las demás bestias con cola, si asi lo quieres vendrás a vivir dentro de la aldea donde mis hermanos y yo lo protegeremos sin un humano al cual estar atados.-** ofreció Haruki haciendo que hinata quedara en shock ya que no sabía que es lo que Haruki buscaba con Kurama.

**-Hmp, por…..-** decía Kurama pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

**-Ni en tus sueños te lo llevaras-** rujió el chico mientras mandaba un golpe cargado de chakra a la cara de Haruki, el cual lo detuvo fácilmente mientras contraatacaba con un golpe directo al estómago el cual lo saco volando un par de metros a la derecha de donde se encontraba.

**-Kurama, formación de ataque delta-** grito Naruto antes de hacer varios clones de sombra para atacar de nuevo a Haruki. Naruto ataco con cinco clones en el modo sanin a Haruki a la vez y este se defendía del ataque disolviendo cada uno de los clones, cuando por fin se deshizo del ultimo clon de Naruto escucho a la voz del kyubi decir-**biju dama rasen shuriken-** y volteo al cielo donde vio al clon de Naruto con Kurama que le lanzaba una biju dama cubierta por el rasen shuriken de Naruto.

_-Sí, no tendrá tiempo de esquivar ese ataque-_pensó Naruto, pero milímetros antes de que la técnica tocara el cuerpo de Haruki apareció entre ellos un sello parecido a aquella técnica que había hecho su padre para evitar que una biju dama de Kurama destruyera la aldea, por lo que el chico volteo instantáneamente a ver a donde se encontraba Kurma y tal como pensó detrás de él aprecio otro sello por donde salía el ataque que era para Haruki impactando de lleno en el clon que contenía a Kurama; cuando Kurama regreso al cuerpo de Naruto ambos se encontraban molestos por lo que Naruto entro en su estado chakra del kyubi y reanudo el ataque a Haruki, en esta ocasión a Haruki le costó más trabajo repeler los ataques frenéticos que el chico le daba.

Hinata quien solo veía petrificada como dos de las personas que más quería peleaban entre sí, al fin pudo reaccionar al ver como poco a poco destruían los restos del santuario sintió tristeza y enojo,**-…..¡Basta!...-**grito la Hyuga sin poder contenerse; Haruki detuvo al instante un golpe que iba directo a la cara de Naruto pero este, solo aprovecho la situación y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Haruki mandándolo a volar fuera del edificio y chocando con los restos de una construcción cercana.

**-¡Naruto!, te dije que de detuvieras, eres un idiota, acaso no ves el daño que estás haciendo-** le recrimino Hinata mientras le daba una cachetada a Naruto haciendo que volviera a la realidad y quedara totalmente petrificado, él nunca hubiera esperado eso de su amor, de Hinata, de su luna, por lo que no pudo evitar que en su expresión se tornara dolía mientras el al igual que Hinata sentían como algo dentro de ellos se rompía.

**-N-Naruto-kun…..-**susurro Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era muy tarde ya que Naruto había desaparecido, dejando un destello Naranja a su paso.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejamos, espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, gracias por leer mi historia rara, como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas, peticiones, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que quisieran compartir, ya que para mí son de mucha ayuda así como lo son todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de seguir la historia o marcarla como favorita ya que me animan a seguirla, bueno los dejo, cuídense y que tengan un muy buen día. Por cierto en el siguiente capítulo aparecen los demás sobrevivientes de la aldea del remolino.


End file.
